


Then please bring me flowers

by pumpkinbask



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aussie Line are cousins, Badass powerful Jilix, Bffs Jilix, Black Alpha Dragon Seo Changbin, Blue Alpha Dragon Kim Woojin, Blue Wannabe-Alpha Dragon Yang Jeongin, Changlix will be more the center of this story and endgame, English is not my native language, Fictional Characters not the real Stray Kids, Fluff and Angst, Golden Alpha Dragon Bang Chan, Golden Omega Dragon Lee Felix, Green Alpha Dragon Kim Seungmin, Hyunlix, I'm not in for this though it's a fantasy alternative universe and fiction, Inexperienced writer, Jisung is an orphan and the supreme troop commander, Lee Felix and Bang Chan are Daenerys descendants, M/M, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned Mamamoo Hwasa, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Minlix - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My boy Changbin has good reasons, My second ffs I'm still not good enough so not to put someones hopes for this high, No Explicit Sexual Content, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pink Dragon Alpha Wonho, Purple Alpha Dragon Lee Minho, Red Alpha Dragon Hwang Hyunjin, Slow Burn, White Beta Dragon Han Jisung, Wonlix, Woojin and Jeongin are brothers and rather poor, Woolix, a positon normally only reserved for the most talented Omega nobles, but also because there is Seo Changbin, changlix, jeonglix, minor to non Chanlix because, only in Alabama and other places you might marry your cousin, seunglix, still kisses and skinship and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbask/pseuds/pumpkinbask
Summary: A world dominated and ruled by omega dragons. Yongbok is in line to be the next dragon Emperor. A seat only reserved for the omegas within the Royal Lee family. Many decades ago his ancestor Daenerys fought a big war against the other kingdoms and secured the highest tool of power for her lineage. Because the world saw with its own eyes what she was capable of, it was proclaimed since then:Only omega offsprings from Daenerys lineage are allowed to sit on the throne.Due to the assassination of the dragon Empress, Yongbok is forced to ascend the throne earlier and to choose one of the others nations princes as his Emperor.A game of seducing the most powerful omega in the world starts.Seo Changbin will give up everything, to catch Lee Felix and make him and his whole family perish from the world's surface.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 95
Kudos: 124





	1. the flowers you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the chapter is a cheat sheet of titles/names of the main characters and some minor characters. After each first appearance of a new relevant character I will update it.

'In honor to our newly crowned Emperor Lee Felix we would like to invite Your Royal Highness Seo Changbin on the 12th of the next lunar month to celebrate this wonderful occasion with us. We hope Your Royal Highness Seo Changbin would give us the pleasure, in joining our humble banquet with Your Royal Highness's presence. Furthermore, we would like to inform the strong Royal Black Dragon that each participant conquering for our most beloved Emperor's heart is more than welcome to bring His Emperor flowers as a sign of commitment. Long live our Omega, long live our Emperor, long live His Majesty Lee Felix.'

The cream-colored invitation letter, ornamented with fine golden lines was scrunched inside the alpha's big hands. Seo Changbin threw it on the floor with a deeply disgusted face. He took a scented handkerchief and rubbed his hands with the uttermost precision, without leaving a single spot uncleaned.

“This prick even marked his invitation letter with his own scent. Disgusting. As if his pheromones would make me kneel before him. And the 12th of the next lunar month?! Isn't it actually the 7th of the next month?!”

Changbin was annoyed by the inaccurate and pontificate description of the date. He asked his question absentminded, more to himself than to his loyal closest counselor.

“Yes, it is Your Highness.”

After a moment and still rubbing his hands, which were now reddish from too much friction, Seo Changbin coldly laughed out.

“He is indeed an arrogant prick. Quite an auspicious date for a marriage engagement. And this invitation? It is actually a royal decree. Haha flowers! I don't have a choice, other than be a marriage candidate - don't I?!”

“Your highness, Your humble servant thinks the scent is gone. Please allow me to apply some ointment.” with a soft voice the dark-clothed man next to Changbin was concerned about the princes grazed red hands.

Changbin was also observing sternly his own hands, but at least he stopped rubbing.

“No need. I can still smell him. Quite the dominant pheromones he has. How old is he now?”

“His Majesty is passing his nineteenth winter this year.”

“Is that so? Well, then how about we prepare some flowers for him?”

Finally Changbin looked, for the first time during their conversation, at his servant.

“Very well. I will try to find out His Majesty's favorite flowers for Your High-”

He was interrupted by a hand gesture.

“Why should I want that?”

With his hands folded behind his back the prince was genuinely asking his subordinate.

“With the utmost respect Your Highness. If His Highness wants to please His Majesty and capture His heart, this would give His Highness a first advantage.”

“Who said I want that?! And who said I should bring his favorite flowers?! No, I would like you to bring me, let's see ... What's the most common flower in our country?”

“As for the moment there is white gaura, catnip, horn violets, lav-”

“Wait catnip? Isn't this the green ugly plant with rather small white flowers? The one who can drive cats crazy?”

“Yes it is Your Highness. Please pardon Your servant's bluntness, but I would suggest not to choose this one. I will personally look for a rare flower within the royal greenhouse.”

For the first time a genuinely happy smile appeared on Changbin's face. 

“No need. We will bring His Majesty catnip. Isn't this great?! We even have a flower for him. It's perfect. Catnip for a cat in heat.”

“Please Your Highness, allow this humble-”

Again, the poor servant was in distress, and had been interrupted by the prince.

“Wooyoung, We have already made Our decision! Also please tell me, does this catnip affects the human body? As Our royal physician you sure can satisfy Our curiosity.”

Still troubled the advisor answered dutiful.

“Brewed as a tea it can calm nerves, improve digestion and its leaves helps with insomnia. It can help with treating colds or flu, or reducing temperature. Drunk with salt and honey, it expels worms from the body. Uhm, it may also help against hemorrhoids, toothache, ease during heat periods or help start a period earlier. However, it should be kept away from pregnant people as it can cause the onset of early contractions.”

The clear joyful laughter of the young prince was filling the room. Changbin was literally holding his stomach. He laughed like crazy until his tummy started to hurt. 

Wooyoung was standing in silence beside his pleased prince with a tormented facial expression, as if he was tortured by worms himself. 

“Worms?! Hemorrhoids?! Well isn't this great! Furthermore, whenever the cat is in pain because of its heat, it can sip a mouthful of catnip. Ah Wooyoung, you truly lifted my mood today. Let's tell father about the great news, to play the cats marriage game.”

Changbin was almost hopping his way cheerfully towards the throne room, where king Seo and the council should be at this hour. 

The Black Dragon's Kingdom was surrounded by enemies territory and was located far south. Within the seven Kingdoms alliance, it was the farthest from the Emperors palace and his ruled empire.  
Recently not even a month would pass without bandits raids from the enemy's border. Though they still weren't at war and the Black Dragon's Kingdom actually had a peace agreement with their neighbors, everyone knew it was a fake peace.  
As for now, they couldn't start a war only because of some bandits and sure not alone. The black dragons were strong, a nation of warriors, but still the outcome of a war might leave them defenseless and an easy prey for others. Even within the alliance their pact was mere on paper, than within their hearts. The Seo family was in charge of securing the borders, and a war might force the others within the alliance to sent troops to aid. However, they would take their time and be rather cautious with the amount they sent. Who wouldn't want to expand their territory, even within the alliance?! Naturally no one would try to enslave openly an ally under the Emperor's sharp eyes. But if a royal family is wiped out, another one could take their place. Even better if it is a proud one, like the Seo Black Dragons.  
They were the oldest bloodline of the royal families. With a rich heritage full of prestige, achievements and legendary won battles.  
Yes legendary, until Daenerys the Golden Dragon crushed them within three days, and made a laughingstock out of them.  
Since that day, no one out of the other Kingdoms, would be as unfavored in the ruler's eyes than the black dragons.  
Troop aids, trades, medical supplies in form of trades or support - they would always get the worst quality and smallest amounts, or being charged the highest.  
Taxes?! The ruling Emperors or Empresses always had a good explanation for collecting the highest taxes from the Black Dragon's Kingdom: their country was rich in natural resources.  
The grain was growing like weed and the gold mines were bottomless.  
Seo Changbin hated the fact that his country had to give away what was firstly theirs to begin with. He didn't have a particular problem with sharing. However, the demands were rather shameless. They rarely had bad years of harvesting, but if they had one they still had to give away more than they needed for their own people to overcome a hard winter. 

Changbin was determinate. He will free his country from this whole fake alliance system. He will put his people's fate again in their own hands. The alpha had a plan.  
And his plan will start with making Lee Felix his omega.  
Indulging him into submission. Leaving Yongbok with no other desire than to please him in every way he wanted, to kneel and shiver before him and then the alpha would tear him and the Lee family down, until no one would ever remember they even had existed.  
Yes Seo Changbin had a plan, and no one would stop him from achieving his goal.


	2. If I could accept them, I'll suffocate myself and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chanlix enthusiasts this might hurt. Actually I pierced myself with thousand of needles with this.  
> Anyway Channie best leader, best boy. I'll give your character lots of happiness later on.  
> Also I'm not good with flowers so I googled ugliest flower and somehow catnip popped up and it fit perfectly.  
> The effects I described are as well from the net.  
> Though the only thing I changed was, replacing menstrual cramps with heat.

Lee Felix was staring again at his reflection, inside the gorgeous golden ornamented standing mirror of his bedchamber. It was a marvelous piece of antique. On top of its frame it was adorned with the typical golden dragon of the Lee's lineage. The body was made of the warmest color of amber. The sockets of the dragon's eyes were pure golden topazes. It was captivating, in a graceful yet intimidating position. It might not have been the most expensive figurine in the Lee's possession but Yongbok cherished this particular dragon the most. Maybe it was because the color of the dragon's body was similar to the color of Felix's dragon eyes. 

Whenever a dragon was becoming emotional unstable his eyes would change, depending on the dragons bloodline and especially its intensity. 

They say the soul of a dragon lies within his eyes. Only the royals would change shades of eye color depending on their emotions, and also only them could use the respective dragon's power. 

However, no matter the emotional control ability a dragon would achieve, even the royals couldn't keep their emotions and desires always in check. 

For example right now Lee Felix, the most powerful omega and heir to the dragon throne was looking at his own golden colored eyes, shining in a pale yellowish color – it was the color of anxiety. 

The blond omega tried to calm himself, breathing slowly in and out and even using his most effective method: placing two fingers on his carotid. 

To feel his own pulsing throat would often lead to calming down his racing heart. 

Soft and resolute knocks were pulling Yonbok away from his own mirror image, facing the door. 

“Your Majesty, it's me.”

“We allow you to pass.”

And that was it with shared formalities.

The one who entered his room was no one less than the most powerful man after the royal family, Han Jisung. Even within Felix's family Jisung would hold more authority, than some of them. 

Only Bang Chan and the Emperor himself could surpass this third most influential person within the whole empire.

People were in fear and acknowledgment of the Emperors troops commander. 

Jisung was still very young, but he already achieved what others could only dream of; getting the most desired position there was to obtain and even withstand. 

Even inside other nations, there were a lot of mysterious legends regarding him. 

Some say he was two meter tall and broad like a bear, and that the reason only why he could get his rank. 

Others would say he was as crazy and unpredictable as a snake and tired of life as a lemming, not afraid to die - only living for the Emperor. 

Then there were also deeply malicious ones. 

He either was an alpha prostitute from the streets, ready to please every noble omega of the Golden Dragon Kingdom. Madly skilled, and could even seduce the current Emperor into submission. 

Or he was a powerful omega, an illegitimate child of the former Empress and in order to keep the secret they threw at him this position. 

Whatever it was, all the stories had the same conclusion:

Han Jisung earned his position with dirty tricks, otherwise how could an orphan beat noble blood?!

The truth was another, he went through hell. He was a beta. An insignificant one. A petite beta with a body as delicate as an omega. A commoner with no special talents or powers in his genes. However, Han Jisung had a strong will, was a fighter and worked tireless. If others would love to brag about their omega or alpha pheromones and powers – Han Jisung could beat even those of noble bloods with only his resolute will, strong heart and courageous soul. He may not be gifted, but he didn't have to. Everything he needed was himself and everything he wanted to get he would reach out himself for it. Jisung climbed the ranks ladder like crazy within three years, almost died a couple of times and even made a best friend – the Emperor himself. 

Lee Felix and Han Jisung were practically soulmates. The bond between them was as deep as that. Felix hated to hear Jisung use the courts etiquette around him, and not only when they were alone. He felt his best friend would distance himself from him, each time he would use it. That's why Jisung wasn't using it. Actually he wouldn't mind. As Yongbok was far above him by birthright, but he had sworn long ago to protect Lee Felix and to respect and fulfill his desires.

“Well look at you! I told you this light armor suits you the best.”

It was true, Yongbok looked stunning in his skintight, forest green, suede leather attire. Only the upper chest was protected by dark golden armor. On each of his shoulder was as well a small golden plate, his dark brown leather half boots were also ornamented with gold on the points, the mini heels and a rather small region on the upper part of the boots. 

His golden greaves were more of a fashion choice, than providing him protection. Felix's golden bracers, which went a little over his knuckles weren't even fully covering his forearms, they were giving him enough room to move his arms and each single one of his fingers freely. On a dark brown leather belt where hanging down his waist – left and right – two long golden plates. Yongbok's armor was explicit and rich ornamented, with pictures of the Golden Dragon's emblem and even detailed battle scenes. Resting on his shoulders: a broad, thick, floor-length snow leopard fur cloak with light brown dots. It was a unique piece, as Lee Felix himself had slayed the three animals on a hunt when he was twelve. The Golden Dragon's crown was proudly sitting on top of his fluffy hair. Compared to the other Royal Dragons crowns it had more the form of deer horns, than the one of a dragon. However, made of pure gold, embodied with different colors of gems and ornamented with elegant and beautiful curved lines – it was breathtaking. 

“Your eyes! Are you that nervous?! Even your freckles are painting your cheeks like some golden stardust. Please stay nervous. You have too. Look at these stars!”

In awe Jisung was already touching each one of Felix's freckles. Timidly and slowly, as if he was afraid they will fly away with the slightest contact. 

“But seriously Felix, listen. If you stay like this, you might not only end up with a husband, but will end up with a whole harem. I say you take them all. Secure your reign. With a husband from each of the Kingdoms you could advance and even dominate the entire world. Be smart like Daenerys and make the world kneel.”

“Jisung stop, you sound like mother.” Felix was biting down his bottom lip, unable to think straight. Soon, more specific in around an hour he would start a game of dominance. A game where he had to harden his heart again, act merciless and without fear. The blond omega abhorred his birthright. He wished Chan would have been born as an omega, like his cousin himself said it so many times. If Chris was an omega, he would be a stronger one. Lee Felix hated to be ruthless, to take a decision which could lead thousands to death. Nevertheless, he had to do it. For his people, for the innocents. Felix wasn't an idiot. He was conscious about the alphas intentions he had invited, and even of the ones from the nobles of his own country. They waited for him to take one wrong step, to have one faltering decision, to have one hesitating thought - and all of them would jump to tear him apart until nothing was left of him. To be eaten alive on the spot, or to suffocate slowly while marching forward – this were Lee Felix only options. 

“Well wasn't she right?!”

Strong knocks came from the other side of the Emperors chamber. 

“Lix, it's me.”

The door swung open, and an outstanding handsome alpha appeared with an out of this world beaming dimpled smile. His cousin was truly a living sculpture. 

“Are you ready?”

“No. But I guess we can go.” Felix was nervously plucking at his own clothes. 

“You look good, don't worry. I have something for you.”  
Tilting his head to his right side and smiling at him – Chris looked like an adorable puppy, with eyes full of affection and ready to play.

This dorky behavior earned him a fast sincere round of relieving laughing from both, Jisung and Felix.

And that was exactly what the alpha was aiming for. He felt the tension and wanted to comfort his anxious cousin.

“Well, I'll see if everything is all right downstairs.” 

The beta closed the door behind him.

“So gorgeous, finally alone.”  
Chan wiggled his eyebrows, tucked his chin closer to his chest and smiled rather like a creep.

Another round of stress relieving laughter.

“Stop, or I call Jisung back.”

“No, no. He will beat me up.”

“He truly will.” 

Felix smiled warmly. More carefree than before.

“Thank you.” 

He whispered almost inaudible.

Chris sighed heavy and moved behind Felix. 

He took a long filigree golden necklace and placed it around the omegas neck. 

Before he locked it, he paused and whispered softly into the younger ones ear.

“Are you sure you won't change your mind?”

Felix heart stopped a beat, holding onto the small pendant of a Golden Dragon, which was protecting a pure diamond pearl inside its mouth. He knew exactly what his cousin was talking about.

“Chan we had this talk over and over. I won't change my mind. I'm sorry. Please don't make it harder for me by insisting.”

The alpha locked the necklace, but didn't withdraw his hands. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Chris didn't move for a few heartbeats. Afraid to say something and to insist and also afraid not to insist.

The tall alpha turned the small omega around and placed a hand over Felix left cheek and his thumb was lightly pressing against the beautiful full heart-shaped lips of his cousin. He was searching deeply into the other's eyes, for a sign of remorse or uncertainty or fear or anything. Something that could justify his desire on insisting again over this topic, but he was met with almost empty eyes. Empty of any big emotion. 

Chris exhaled deeply, closed his eyes again, declined his forehead to touch the other's one and moved his head slowly to his left and right while talking. Like a movement of silently denying. 

“Lix, it is better to take an alpha from within your country. Why would you want to weaken our blood?! We are only cousins Felix. Third degree cousins. Nothing will happen to our future children. I can protect you. You know I can. And I can make you happy, I know I will.”

“I told you I don't bear any romantic feelings towards you.”

“Maybe not now, but what about the future? Am I not better than those alphas? Am I not at least half as good? Don't I have any worth in your heart Felix? How about my actions? Feelings? Do they have no meaning or sincerity Felix?”

The small light blond omega knew very well about his cousins feelings, and the least thing he wanted to do is to undermine Chris feelings or actions. The alpha and Jisung were his most important people with the greatest value - one so precious without a worth, other than endless love. Still even if it pained him to see one of his beloved begging for what was theirs to begin with – his deepest love – he had no romantic feelings. The love he felt for Chris was as deep as for his soulmate, but both ways of loving were not romantic. 

And he didn't have to wait years or a month or to try it out. Lee Felix knew himself well, if he wanted to do something, he would. If he wanted to try something out, he would. But if he knew there was no attraction, why forcing it? Why going to such lengths of disrespect towards the feelings of one of his important persons? Wasn't his love enough? Did he had to label it? Give it a meaning? If he truly would change his mind, then be it. He wouldn't hinder those feelings. But why going on a halfhearted journey with Chris and hurting him on the way? To be forced to be suffocated alive without feelings for the other – this was anyway Felix future. Why hurting someone he truly cared for along with him? He rather will make one of those greedy bastards drink this cup than Chan. So no, he would again cherish Chris feelings by rejecting them. 

“I don't know what the future might hold. However, I'm sure I will never harbor more than brotherly affection for you. I won't disregard your feelings, but I can't reciprocate them. You are far better than these alphas, still I can't lie to myself or to you about the sincerity of my feelings. You ask for my acknowledgment, but you already have it. I really respect and acknowledge your feelings. In return I hope you do so as well. By pressuring me further, it's not me who is belittling the other's feelings – it's you.”

Chan couldn't hear any anger or annoyance or another deeper meaning he might hoped to hear. Yes he hoped, hoped like a foul until he witnessed Felix words. Lix's words were filled like his eyes with indifference. The alpha was aware, he was hitting rock bottom. If he had been able to see any ray of hope before, now his last breath of hope died. Chris could never force Felix or inflict him with a guilty conscience, just because he was feeling in a way the omega couldn't reciprocate. 

“Then please, promise me at least to rely on me whenever you need me. Don't hold back to seek my protection or platonic comfort. If I'm not around hold onto the necklace I gave you and remember: I will be like the small dragon protecting the pure white diamond pearl from any harm. Shielding you - keeping my pearl safe from danger.”

“Thank you, I love you.”

Felix hugged the older alpha and went straight towards the door. 

If it was a couple of hundreds years ago, then yes perhaps he might have been a pearl. Needing protection from an alpha, powerless, served on a silver plate for the alphas to please as they would like. 

But thanks to his ancestor Daenerys, everything had changed. Though, still only his bloodline was bearing certain omega pheromones superior towards any alpha in this world. Through the help of that power, his linage subjugated the neighbor countries and started to rule over them. In this empire, Daenerys rules were still valid. 

Some rules were:

1) Bonding, either by knotting and/or biting the scent glands without the omega's consent?! 

The alphas would be decapitated for it, regardless of their ranks. 

In the past even some princes were beheaded. 

2) Trying to manipulate the omegas with pheromones into something they didn't want to?! For example, forcing them to sell their bodies?! 

For forcing into prostitution – decapitation. 

For other manipulations, it depended on the crime. Still the punishment would be severe. 

3) Mating scars, left on the omegas bodies to be forever remembered as the omegas being the possession of an alpha?! 

If the omega didn't explicit ask for it, and it was without consent – Off with the head!

4) Disrespecting, belittling omegas within society, by paying them less, treating them with less respect than others?! 

From small to big fees, it depended again on the crime. 

5) Blaming it on the rut?! 

AND omegas go into heat. If the alphas will is to weak during rut, they are allowed to imprison themselves and/or help themselves out with pills or knock themselves out - better than to have the imperial troops knocking them out. 

And so on. There were quite some rules made by Daenerys and mildly polished by her bloodline afterwards. 

Though Lee Felix was already working on some new ones with Chan's and Jisung's help, which also would increase some new protection for betas. Because even if betas took over half of the population – they had decreased drastically within hundreds of years – they were discriminated sometimes by society. For example payment. A beta doing the same work with an equal result as an alpha, would still get less paid. 

Still there was a secret society of mainly alphas, hidden inside Felix's empire, trying to avoid the rules and do as they please. Yonbok's goal was to find them and with Jisung's help to punish them, the way they deserved.

Han was already working hard on this, he just couldn't wait to kick some bastards asses. 

The Emperor was sitting on his big dragon throne, which was a decadent art made of wood, gems, gold and velvet formed in the shape of an opened dragon mouth. It looked intimidating, disgusting but also beautiful captivating. The golden horns, again like the crown more similar to deer horns. Or rather specific regarding the throne like antler art. The horns were spreading out left and right of the throne, looking as nine stunning golden wings on each side. 

The headpiece was shaped into the upper part of a dragons head, its eyes sockets golden shiny topazes were glaring out. The gems were fist-sized. Double the fist size of Lee Felix fists. The teeth of the dragon were each made of a different colored gemstone. Representing the colors of the alliance countries. Inside its open mouth, a tongue shaped seat made of black wood and wrapped in layers of soft red velvet was standing out. 

There inside the throne room, to his left Jisung and to his right Chan, Felix was sitting in a poised position and smiled warmly down at the alphas kneeling in front of him. A smile which didn't reach his eyes.

“Welcome, We are happy Their Royal Highnesses are pleasing Us with Their presence. We allow You all to stand up and let Us look at You. Let Us see what the neighborhoods Kingdoms alphas are made of.”

Grinning still with his head declined, Changbin wanted to choke this arrogant prick of an emperor. Showing him indeed what the Black Dragon alpha was made of.


	3. I don't like flowers

The first one to present himself was Lee Minho of the Purple Dragon's Kingdom. 

Delicate in his handsome features, without losing on a strong manly appearance and elegant with every move he was conducting. 

For someone with such a strong and muscular build, to move as graceful as Lee Minho was truly a fascinating spectacle. 

So the stories about the Purple Dragon royals linage was true, Felix thought to himself while sizing him properly up. 

Throughout the whole empire the troubadours favorite love songs were the ones about the Purple Dragon royals. 

The Emperor wasn't an enthusiast of love stories, but a few years ago a court minstrel performed a sad folktale about longing for the Purple Dragon's eyes. The story left quite a huge impact on the small omega. He was very curious about those purple eyes and was pleased to eventual get an opportunity, and saturate his desire. Of course right now, the prince's eyes were dark brown orbs, as the alpha wasn't in any emotional distress. 

However, Lee Felix knew this will happen sooner or later, though everything at its proper time. 

The prince stood now at the bottom of the white marble staircase and was presenting His Majesty a perfect gentle smile.

“I would like His Majesty to allow me to show my gratitude for Your Majesty's invitation and the honor to have the opportunity to official propose to our empire's Pride, the most beautiful omega which is Your Majesty itself.”

Bang Chan felt like dying. To see this swollen prince, with his good looks and perfect attire openly flirting with his cousin. Yes dying or biting this man to dead, only two options could end the torture he was in. Yet, he swallowed his jealousy and the growl that was forming inside of him. 

One thing the Emperor hated the most was an aggressive alpha and Chris was aware of that.

So the only thing he could do is staring at one of the tall pillars, next to the two winged throne room's door, and disguising himself with a blank face. 

A nod from Lee Felix signaled his permission. 

With a hand gesture of Minho, a servant approached with an extravagant bouquet of bleeding hearts. The small pinkish flowers, which normally would hang next to each other on bent branches, where fixed with golden thin rods and wrapped together with a purple velvet ribbon. Inside the bouquet were breathtaking handmade replicas of the flowers. Branches made of gold, small flowers formed out of purple amethysts and the leaves cut out of green emeralds. 

“Your Majesty. I myself, have handpicked these bleeding hearts out of our royal garden.

They are a rare kind and I never gifted them to anyone, as my heart never had such a passionate and deep desire to bleed for an omega before. I hope Your Majesty will accept this humble but sincere present, which represents my longing heart towards Your Majesty.”

His speech was still natural and sounded sincere, which provoked an annoyance within almost every alpha inside the room. 

Changbin was trying hard to hold his laughter by biting down on his bottom lip. 

Not only the speech was dramatic and extravagant. Everything on Lee Minho reeked of excessive prosperity. Changbin disliked this type of alphas the most. Ready to show of all the wealth they possessed. Thinking they could conquer the world with power and prestige. 

Jisung on the other hand, snorted quite loudly over the Purple Dragon's discourse.

Nonetheless, with a side glimpse of the Emperor he pulled himself together. 

“Thank you. It is indeed a thoughtful gift We received, and We will honor it. Jisung?!”

The commander understood. He took the bouquet away from the servant and went with it through the right door behind the throne. 

A last graceful bow and Lee Minho went back to the other alphas. 

The next one to present himself was none than the Red Dragon's pride Hwang Hyunjin. 

With confidence the young alpha made his way towards the steps in front of him. 

“Greetings Your Majesty. We, Hwang Hyunjin the Red Dragon of the east are delighted to stand in Your Majesty's grace. Long live Our all-merciful Emperor!”

Both Jisung and Chan couldn't overlook the small body movement of Felix, as he shifted his torso a little forward to have a better look at the alpha in front of him. 

The epitome fairytale prince was standing right before Lee Felix. 

Yongbok couldn't help but feast over the appearance of the alpha. The tallest of the princes, was performing the most satisfying and perfect bow the Emperor ever saw. 

The Red Dragon's heir, was both perfect in appearance and manner. The mole under the alpha's eye underlined his out of this world looks. He wasn't particular dressed as expensive as Lee Minho, but the quality and simplicity of his attire made him stood out even more. Which truthfully was because of the alpha's presence itself. Hwang Hyunjin was the most famous and popular alpha within the whole empire. Omegas, betas and even alphas fainted not only over his appearance but also because he was kind and known as a perfect gentleman. 

To be frank, Hwang Hyunjin was actually the most favored alpha within Lee Felix eyes. 

Because he heard stories of him treating the omegas with genuine respect and not a fake one. 

“Your Majesty, allow Us to bring You Our simple gift of endless gratitude.”

After receiving Felix allowance, a servant appeared with a huge bouquet of red roses. The flowers weren't particular rare, but within the empire there was no sweeter seducing and beautiful big rose, than the one growing only within the Red Dragon's Kingdom. A rose of the Red Dragon's Kingdom gifted, represented eternal love and devotion.

If an alpha wanted to conquer an omegas heart and seize it forever, he would want to obtain one of those special roses to determinate their victory. 

“We thank the Red Dragon for His beautiful present. We will cherish it.”

Jisung again took the gift and went with it through the right door.

Next, Kim Seungmin of the Green Dragon's Kingdom performed before the Emperor. 

“Your Grandeur, Your humble servant the Green Drangon of the far west is presenting himself before His Majesty. Please allow Us to swoon over Our most desired Omega, and let Us present Your Majesty Our thoughtful gift.”

Kim Seungmin was second in line of Felix personal ranking. The greatest quality the Green Dragon prince had was his mind. He was an outstanding tactician, with gorgeous looks and perfect manners. To have an alpha capable to cover almost every area and still serve looks the way Kim Seungmin did, was a rare opportunity. One, Lee Felix would sure not let easily pass. 

Seungmin was as well allowed to present his gift. 

“Your Majesty, these swans made of white pure calla lilies not only represent Your Majesty's untarnished greatness and purity, they can also be planted into Your Majesty's royal garden and bloom each year, representing Your Majesty's everlasting light which hopefully will shine upon us forever!”

Yonbok hesitated. To have these two swans sculptures made of lilies, who faced each other and formed a heart destroyed - his heart ached a little. 

Regardless, he gave Han Jisung the sign to take away this gift through the right door. 

Naturally no one within the empire knew the Emperor's favorite flower, as there was no flower Yongbok liked. Lee Felix hated gifted flowers, especially those who were brought before him by alphas. 

A delicate beautiful man with an endearing smile stood before him.

Lee Felix heart swelled at Yang Jeongin. He wasn't the only one. Actually the whole room felt the same, including Seo Changbin. Alpha, omega, beta – all of them had a desire to protect this young Blue Dragon's successor. Only by existing, breathing, Jeongin could fill the room with a brightness and warmth. Even the biggest villain would swear to become a saint by looking at the ethereal pure and handsome Yang Jeongin. 

Felix sighed in pity. This candidate might be the perfect one, if he wasn't an omega.

“Representing the Blue Dragon's, I hope Your Majesty will accept my heart by approving my simple gift of blue orchids.”

“From the bottom of Our heart, We are grateful for Your Highness present and truthfully will cherish it. However, We can't accept his proposal. As We know he is an omega himself.”

Well this plan shattered rather fast. 

'This damn hag. We paid with our last pocket money for this potion. To coat my scent with alpha pheromones, even Woojin helped. And the Emperor saw through it right away. Magic pheromones, as if. '

Jeongin was kneeling now, his forehead even touching the floor. He was desperate. 

“Your Majesty, please forgive this servant and still reconsider Your decision. I might be an omega, but I will make His Majesty the happiest man. Please let me prove you my serious meant intentions. If Your Majesty would like to execute me afterwards, because I couldn't fulfil them I will accept Your Majesty's decision with the happiest heart. I beg Your Majesty to give me only one chance to prove myself worthy!”

Chan was hardly standing straight himself, how could such a small captivating creature be denied of any wishes!

However, he knew the thing the omega asked for was impossible and for the first time he felt a bittersweet connection with the one kneeling before the Emperor. One of going through the same rejection as him. 

“Please Your Highness stand up. We will forgive the deceiving, as We believe it has a specific reason behind it. One We would like to discuss with His Highness in private. Yet, We still can't accept this offer, but We will accept a friendship if His Highness is keen in agreeing to it. And We are informed His Highness brought his alpha brother with him?! We will promise to seriously go through his brother's proposal.”

Without a word Jisung understood and took the flowers to the left room behind the throne. These flowers would be preserved, to later decorate a place inside the castle. 

Lee Felix wasn't a fool. He made his homework and looked through all the alphas backgrounds. The Blue Dragon's Kingdom was situated high in the north. Being a mountain region and surrounded by mountains, it was hard for the smallest Kingdom to farm food or to raise livestock. Besides breeding some goats, selling their milk and cheese, the Blue Dragons would train hard inside the mountains. To later work as mercenaries and earn their money to feed their families. Or even working as servants far away from home in another countries household. The Royal Blue Dragon family was powerless and was depending on the Emperor's mercy of sending supplies to feed their people. 

However, both princes appeared in their cleanest and best attire before the Emperor, even if their clothes weren't made of the highest quality. They wore them like they were made of the most expensive fabrics.

Woojin was also gifting the Emperor a bouquet of blue orchids. The bouquet was small but still beautiful to look at. Thanks to Jeongin, these flowers would also be saved and went through the left door. 

Just because of the fate of the Blue Dragon's Kingdom, the Emperor wouldn't decide harshly as he was ruling over seven Kingdoms. 

Even so the older Blue Dragon was a suitable candidate. Woojin reminded Felix of Chris. A masculine, handsome alpha with the air of a king and the aura of a saint. 

“I apologize deeply Your Majesty and will accept every punishment Your Majesty sees appropriate. My brother has good intentions, even if his way of conducting them, is not always fitting. However, his flaws are my personal fault for not teaching him proper. So I hope, moreover I implore His Majesty to spare him and punish my unworthy self.”

His warm genuine words and the smile was affecting Felix heart, making him weak. 

Yongbok made a mental note, to keep a close eye on this alpha. 

“We won't punish neither of You. We thank the older Blue Dragon prince for the present.”

Now only two princes were left. The Pink Dragon Shin Wonho and the Black Dragon Seo Changbin. 

Wonho was the next to step up. An alpha out of the book. Ethereal looking, with a perfect height, muscular body and wonderful manners. The omega bearing his future children would be blessed with perfect genetical offsprings.

His big bouquet of different colors of beautiful tulips was gratefully accepted, even so it went through the right room to be disposed of later. 

However, this alpha was ranking on the bottom of the Emperors list. Not because of his qualities, Lee Felix had to consider a lot on deciding his future husband and his decision would be mostly made up of a political nature. 

The Pink Dragon's country was the least attractive to secure and prosper his reign.

Not like the country of the last alpha, who still had to present himself. The Black Dragon's prince would be tactically the best choice. Just the thought wasn't making Lee Felix happy. To marry Seo Changbin would be to put a venomous snake next to his heart. A death sentence, which would be his doom sooner or later. The emperor was aware of his most powerful ally's hate for him and his family, even if they tried to cache it. 

So no, if Yongbok could prevent it he would rather marry another alpha. 

And right now Seo Changbin made this decision easy. The Black Dragon before him looked like a beggar more than a prince. 

Felix didn't want to imagine what went through Changbin's head to decide to appear in this particular rude way before him. His boots were muddy, his black clothes were dirty, dust was everywhere placed on them. And Lee Felix knew the Black Dragon's royals were practically bathing in wealth.

“Your Majesty thank You for Your invitation. The Black Dragons also came with a gift worthy of His Majesty.”

After receiving a nod to proceed, a servant brought the catnips Changbin couldn't wait to gift the Emperor.

“I hope Your Majesty is accepting our thoughtful present.”

With a smile Changbin was observing the blond Dragon. He could have sworn to have seen an off-guard expression, even if it was for a short while.

Truly Seo Changbin made Lee Felix decision of not choosing him quite easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is the one and only Wonho! I originally planned to put him inside this story. I would wish I could say I had a masterplan since the beginning to have him be the Pink Dragon and compete for Felix love. But the truth is this wasn't his fate and I simply didn't do my math. After realizing I was talking the whole time about seven kingdoms within the empire, I was short on a dragon. So I used this character earlier and let him have at least present himself. I might have only implied it but after this chapter: Jeongin is out of the competition. A tragic short life of faking an alpha. But our cutie will get a ship by the end of this story.


	4. I take whatever you may serve me

Lee Felix was a master of masking his emotions. Spending his whole childhood at court, having instilled rules and mannerism since then. Yongbok knew to keep a blank expression even if he was tortured. All royal children could conceal their desires and emotions inside the deepest parts of their hearts, to keep an outstanding appearance and face. However, Felix was raised far stricter than any royal offspring. Drummed into him since birth the fact that he was the most important person in the whole empire. To not trust anyone - even within his own family - how to live and how to prevent himself from danger. Felix lived a lonely and conducted life by others since he was a small omega child. 

Of course he wouldn't give anyone an opportunity of an opening and especially not to a Black Dragon royal.

“So the Black Dragon brought Us catnips?!”

He smiled at Changbin. His typical court smile of resting on his lips and not reaching his eyes.

Chris and Jisung were already eying Seo Changbin with mistrust. Not wanting to miss an attack, if that the reason why the Black Dragon was here.

“Ah, Your Majesty has indeed a keen eye.”

It wasn't a particular sloppy bow the Black Dragon was now performing before him, but Felix felt he has been made fun of. The Emperor knew, the conduct of the prince was far better than that. He was displeased.

“We would love to hear the prince's thoughts of gifting Us this flower? Is it even a flower?!”

“Thank You Your Majesty for allowing me to explain the hard labor of thinking I went through, to choose this flower carefully. Which is in fact one, as the white blooms are indicating it.”

Jisung was restless, still he wouldn't speak or make a movement without the Emperor's permission.

Even the princes behind Changbin couldn't keep a straight face. They all knew this was a shameless mockery. How could anyone appear in front of the Emperor with such ugly weeds? Without speaking all of them had similar thoughts: Seo Changbin was mental, crazy, a Goner.

With his most captivating smile and joy he continued to explain further. As if he was talking about the most beautiful flower in front of him.

“The catnip is not only a flower to look at, it also has wonderful effects for the body. Some which are perfect for His Majesty. For example, it can help treat colds or a flu. Or if His Majesty is suffering from His heat, this flower's tea could ease an omega's problem. Or if His Majesty even would want to invite a heat earlier to reproduce His Majesty's outstanding genes, it can be achieved by drinking the tea of this flower.”

At this part the other princes noted mentally what the Black Dragon was saying. It could be useful to start a heat earlier. His Majesty was an omega so even he was affected by heats. And this could be an advantage. 

Felix was deeply disgusted by the alpha's words. The Black Dragon tried to hide the meaning, but the omega understood the bites behind them. Seo Changbin reduced him by the worth of his genes and was lighting out a very vulnerable genetical disadvantage of an omega - the heat. Far worser, the Emperor had the impression as if he was called a sexual object and a whore by the other's words. However, Felix was silent and still had a smile on his face.

“And between Us Your Majesty, it even is a good curing method against other rare diseases like Hemorrhoids. Even if a male omega's pleasure isn't the cause of it and the disease might not happen. But what if it does Your Majesty?! Wouldn't it be a pity to suffer from it?! With respect Your Majesty we all have a mortal body.”

Yes, Seo Changbin was definitely calling him a whore. As if Felix was only driven by sexual desire. Such vulgar words, such shameless behavior. He met no one in his life talking to him in this manner. And what was that, between them?! The bastard didn't make the slightest attempt to whisper. Everyone inside the throne room had heard his words.

That's why Jisung couldn't hold it anymore.

“Son of a wyvern.” He cursed. 

The beta was ready to throw himself at Changbin. Chris seem to want to move as well. 

Felix had to open both of his arms to gesture them to stand quiet in their position. 

The omega didn't need others to fight his battles.

“What dedicated subordinates We have. It makes Us joyful to see the Black Dragon's deeply concerns about Our health. But We are afraid to inform you, that catnip has absolutely no effect on us. Still to honor the prince's well-considered thoughts, We would like to give a small performance. As it happen to be, Our heat is indeed quite near.”

The Emperor turned to one of the servants. 

“We desire a cup of catnip tea. And We order someone to brew it right here in front of Us.”

“Very well Your Majesty.” 

The servant bowed deeply and went to bring forth the supplies he would need.

“Too much of an honor Your Majesty.”

“Maybe the Black Dragon wants to refresh until then?! It seems the prince had quite a rough travel.”

“Please Your Majesty is too kind. I sadly wasn't informed to wear an armor. My apology Your Majesty. And even if I would have been, my armor wouldn't be in a better condition than the clothes I am wearing right now. I personally help secure the borders, so naturally my armor is always in a bad condition. Though I am pleased to see such gorgeous tidy armors on Your Majesty and the great commander. It is a well deserved difference in birthright, like heaven and earth. My armor could never compete.”

'I really want to kill him and rip his smug face apart.' 

Jisung's bottom lip was a bit bleeding as he tried his hardest, to not give the insulter more face than he already had.  
Seo Changbin really called him and the Emperor useless.

Felix as well tried his best not to give into the desire to make this impudent alpha kneel and whimper right before him. 

'Everything at its own time.'

“We think We have some fresh sets of clothes in one room behind Us. It should fit the prince as we are of a similar height. If he wants to We can bring them forth.”

Oh that felt good for Jisung. Even if he wasn't tall himself. To be called short sure had to hurt an alpha's pride, especially a royal one.

“Your Majesty is too kind. No need for this charity. I am not worthy of his Majesty's clothes. But I will sure appear before His Majesty at dinner with court-worthy clothes. My apology again, I live a simple life and fashion was never within my interests.”

Lee Felix didn't have any desire left to talk.

How could someone have such a sharp tongue, but still a calm voice and a satisfied smile on his face while talking?!

After a short while the servant was already back with a tea set and right tempered water.

Felix and Changbin were smiling at each other with cold eyes while the tea was being prepared. As if both of them would fight a silent war.

The other alphas weren't sure if the Emperor was punishing the Black Dragon with his silence or rewarding him by looking at him. 

“It is prepared Your Majesty.”

“Very well, please bring it to Us.”

Still looking at Changbin, Lee Felix sure wouldn't be the first to lower his gaze.

The alpha as well didn't plan to give in. 

After Jisung took a sip first from the tea, he handed it to the Emperor.

Drinking with grace and pleasure, still holding eye contact with Seo Changbin. The scene might have looked more like flirting than having a war.

After finishing his cup Felix spoke again.

“As all of you inside this room can witness, it has no effect on Us, no effect on any omega. We hope the words can spread and clear up this fairy tale. As if We would let something which can be used to take ruthless advantages of Our people, grow inside Our empire. It is useless, so We let it be near Our border. The princes may rest now. Dinner will be served soon. Still there will be enough time to change. We will have various dishes served, pleasing to the eye and mouth. Our dinner table is always presentable, as We love to dine with pretty decoration surrounding Us.”

Well the tables had been turned, Changbin was reduced to an object and called useless.  
The alpha knew the last part was specifically directed toward him. He understood the order within those words. He was an object and if he wanted to please the Emperor he should go to his room and glam up himself, to look more presentable. 

Ah, what a remarkable prick this Emperor was. Changbin couldn't wait to have Lee Felix at his mercy and to dominate over him.

Felix as well couldn't wait to put this smug self-centred alpha in his rightful place – on him kneeling and under his foot.


	5. A sacrifice is needed to move on

“What a son of a rotten wyvern! Felix let me march in. Like Daenerys we'll crush the Black Dragons within days. I think I'll need more than three days, but I'm confident I can destroy them. Free their people from this insulting lineage.”

“I disagree with the war part, but Lix you should send him home tomorrow. Tell him you are thankful for his offer but he didn't pass the first round. Or you think you both don't make a good match and that's why you decline his proposal. Send him home.”

Felix was sitting on the side of his bed. He already had disposed himself from his light armor. Never wanted he ever touch that thing again. 

With his right leg over his left, his right hand supporting his head on his thigh he was in a crouched thinking position. Him additionally tapping with his foot on the ground and swaying his upper foot sometimes – he was deeply in his thoughts. Considering the things his advisors told him. 

“It's not that easy Jiji. I can't march inside their territory. Besides, Changbin's people love their royal family. So it will be rather an occupation for them than freeing. And who will be in charge for securing the borders?! You? Don't you have enough on your plate already. And a war! Can you image what this would mean?! The other royal alphas might help first, but afterwards they will plot relentless to take me down. I would not be surprised if they are doing it already. I might have my special pheromones, but I still can die or get hurt. Like mother.”

It was true, Felix sure could manage to control alphas if he would get seized by danger thanks to his genes. However, an open assassination carried out by a beta or omega or just a treacherous murder by poison could easily happen to him. 

“And Chris, you know very well that my invitation was a royal decree. He is not voluntary here to begin with. We all knew he would be the last to feel that way. And they are our strongest ally. They have resources we need to help support the whole empire. Moreover the black dragons are strong warriors. These two aspects is the reason he is here. I'm not willing to decide because my pride is hurt.”

“His sister would have been a far better choice. I told you that already.”

“Yes, true. She might has a better personality, but who will take over their country?! Letting a bigger threat named Changbin there to plot whatever his mind is up to?! No, I'll rather keep my enemies close. To control that kingdom from the outside, Seo Changbin is the better choice. His people are obeying and respecting him far more than his sister.”

“You shouldn't have started this to begin with.”

Felix started laughing. A bitter, lightly hopeless laugh.

“Why?! To wait for my death like mother?! Lets go with the scenario my ancestors did. Marrying someone from our nobles or even you. Being left with seven tigers who are surrounding me, raising my children with the highest security I can afford, and hoping not to trip on the way. Maybe yes, I might survive long enough. Until my offsprings are adults, maybe. But what then? Will they be lucky enough? Isn't mother's death a sign the other nations are already fed up with our autocracy?! Jisung do you have news about the assassination?”

“No. We still go after all the clues. Even if new ones are popping up, most of them are just false and are leading us to dead ends.”

With a smirk the Emperor was fixing Chan again, who already looked conflicted.

“Now isn't this great cousin! No clue. Do you want so badly to see me dead as well?!”

“Felix no. How can you even say something like that?”

“Then stop hindering me and try to help me instead of speaking nonsense. Can I even count on an advisor who is constantly talking about ways to keep an insecure reign than finding ways to secure it?! It's not about us here, it's about the future of a whole empire.”

That blow hit Chan hard.

“Sure. I will try harder in the future. If you excuse me, I will go have a look at the preparations for tonight.”

With a sad smile he went towards the door. It was hard for him even to hold the small smile he just did. 

“Wait.”

Without looking at his cousin Felix continued.

“Take Jisung with you. Go to the room of the Blue Dragons and do what I asked of you earlier.”

“I don't think it's necessary for me to join the discussion.”

Felix tilted his head to look better at Jisung. He signaled him he still desired for him to go.

“Ok. Are you sure you need nothing?”

After a small pause the Emperor answered.

“Call someone to prepare a bath for me and some new clothes. And Jisung, no armor.”

Both of his friends left Felix's bedchamber, and he was alone. Still thinking what his next steps would be. He knew he was a little harsh with Chris. But his cousin had to get a grip of himself. The omega was already surrounded by hungry wolves. An emotional puppy at his side wasn't helping him at all. He was so tired making all the decisions, having no guarantee of the outcomes. That's why he needed from both of his friends a clear mind. Felix wasn't power hungry. But by stepping down or letting the other countries do what they like, he knew - the duration of one words whispered - every omega's fate would be turned around again. Daenerys didn't fight to secure their safety just for him to let it go in vain.

It was legendary what she had achieved back then. Sure it might have been the cause of carefully genetic reproduction, though Felix had another theory. It was just a pure lucky evolutionary incident which blessed his lineage. He even was convinced it was rather something like a genetic defect passed down to the omegas of his family. Nature has its own ways. If before alphas had a protagonist hallow surrounding them, making them almost invincible it changed over to the Lees giving them the opportunity to lead the food chain. Who knows who or what might change by evolution next?! Maybe, in the future betas will rule the world or alphas again. Whoever, Felix hoped it wouldn't be leaders with malicious intentions. The world would always go on. Being inhabitant by people with good and bad tendencies, peaceful and power hungry malicious leaders. The Emperor knew he himself might be a bad person or dictator in other people's mind. But to try to unite his people and withhold a peace, he had to make sacrifices on the run. Some who were done with conscious or not, would lead even to innocent people being sacrificed. 

An absolute peace was an idealistic construct, a beautiful one. As long as people had desires like greed for power or domination, an absolute peace will stay a fairy tale. Lee Felix aim was truthfully idealistic, and he knew at first even dictators were dreaming of this construct. Yet, what should he do?! Stop? Lie down, hope someone else would do a better job? Could he risk it? Wouldn't future destroyed lives been on his conscious? So instead he moved on. With each decision he made, he sacrificed something. And most of all he sacrificed each time a shard of himself. Not losing himself completely in this muddy water, even as an Emperor he needed help. So he risked it all. Went against the traditional concept of marrying among his own people. Maybe he was putting his gene defect on a bet, one he might lose. Because of that, Chan mainly insisted all this time. Anyhow even if that would be the case it wouldn't matter. 

It was either eventually dying from an assassination because the other rulers were butthurt of his sole dominance or perhaps losing an advantage which might disappear by nature anyway. Therefore Lee Felix was grasping in the muddy water he was in, praying the reed his hand was reaching for would truly hold him above the surface. 

What secured his reign right now was an army. An army which might not have been in quality of exceptional warriors like the Black Dragon's but far far more in quantity. 

And if Daenerys had taught them a lesson, it was this. Quality sometimes can't hold itself against quantity. Though the Golden Dragon's army was strong as well and learned with times a lot of new techniques and tactics to improve in battles. Especially after Jisung took over the command. The beta had sometimes some unorthodox ways and might leave a crazy impression first by hearing one of his new tactics, but Jisung's ways would mostly lead to an overwhelming victory. Because the beta was thinking outside the box. Surprising his enemy and often turning disadvantage into advantage. 

Lee Felix had hit gold with him commanding his forces. The third reason Daenerys had been triumphant on securing the empire was her alluring, seducing appearance and intellect. 

Others might belittle it, but Yongbok was taking her methods in seriously. To make use even of one's looks and lure others into submission was a good additional silent force. 

And Felix would use it well, starting tonight he would allure the snakes he had invited into his home, playing the flute tone needed to mesmerize them. 

His mind wandered to a particular alpha. Seo Changbin was a headache. One he wanted to get rid of, doesn't matter which way. It was up to Changbin's behavior of the outcome Felix might choose. Sacrifices were needed to move forward.

After bathing he was observing himself in the big mirror. Tilting his head slightly to his left and reaching out with his left hand to caressing slowly down the outlines of his dragon tattoo. Seo Changbin had some tattoos on his body. Something which was more or less a tradition in the Black Dragon's Kingdom. A nation taking pride in the warriors they produced. Nevertheless, their tattoos tradition had changed over time. Previously black dragons would mostly have almost their whole body tattooed. After a won battle they loved to preserve the memory with pride on their body. Like war scars – which they as well wore with their deepest pride. Back then the nation was still young, they had a rule to manifest their achievements into their bodies. Now however it was more of a choice, but still common. 

Black Dragon royals wouldn't change their eye color literally into shades of black. Yes, with bigger emotions they couldn't keep up to control, their eyes would turn darker but they wouldn't get completely black. And royal dragons changing eye colors, doesn't matter which breed, would anyway only affect their iris. 

As an addition the Black Dragon royals had something unique passed down their genes. The tattoos which where a tradition would glow black. So even if they had a colorful tattoo – which was more rarely spread among them – it would glow black, shining and creating an impression of it moving alive. Which was not only due to the illusion of light. Sometimes, depending on the strength of the emotion, the royal's blood and of course the individuals spirit to use this genetic specialty - the tattoos might really start to move lightly. 

A sight breathtaking to look at. The tattoo Changbin was caressing had an important meaning to him. It was his birthright, the emblem all Black Dragon princes and princesses would get on their body. Which was an intimidating, majestic black dragon. Changbin's was located starting from behind his right ear and end of his skull, bulging its body prideful next to his chin and down his neck until ending short under his collarbone. Thanks to his - on both sides - sidecuted dark black hair, the head of the dragon tattoo with a frightening expression of dominance was staring at whoever might take a glimpse at the back of the alphas head. 

He had a couple of other tattoos as well, but not too many as his glorious battles might have given him to imprint. The alpha took pride in his tattoos like the Black Dragon he was, but he favored to keep them more low key. Even so, there still were the small little ancient hieroglyphic letters of his country, placed one separately on each middle knuckle of his hands. 

Earlier his dirty black clothes which contained as well a turtleneck piece and a pair of dusty gloves, were hiding his tattoos. Though the head of the dragon tattoo might have been seen by people standing behind him. 

The tattoo tradition of the black dragons wasn't anyway a secret. 

Showing himself his pearl white teeth, while smiling satisfied at his appearance inside the mirror. 

The cat asked for him to look more presentable?! No problem, Seo Changbin will give him the pleasure. 

'We will see if the cat doesn't burn itself with a dragon fire he shouldn't have asked for.'

Even now his clothes were simple. Simple black clothes. His cotton shirt was a little oversized at its bottom and tucked in his black skintight leather pants. It was a long-sleeved shirt which had trouble to hold his muscular arms in check. Opened, till the start of his breastbone, and leaving his black dragon tattoo bare.

Seo Changbin might have been quite short for an alpha - or man in general. Still, he didn't need height. His muscular defined body, and his aura created an illusion of him having the double size of his true height. He didn't care about being tall anyway, and even in battle it was often more a disadvantage than a help. 

He was perfectly fine, breathtaking handsome and dangerously manly the way he was.

A last look and he went out of the door of the guest room he was using on the second floor of the palace, downstairs to the big dining hall guided by a servant who was waiting outside his room.

On each side of the closed dining hall were two guards, standing straight in perfect attire with their lances resting on their shoulders. 

The alpha smirked at them. The tall, gorgeous golden ornamented, white two winged door was being open for him and the Black Dragon entered the room. 

He was the last to enter it, all the others were already inside. 

More unintended than intended, his gaze was being drawn to the Emperor himself. Sitting enthroned at the end of the long, overcrowded with different delicious dishes, dinning table.

Felix was wearing a set of two pieces, made of the purest silk and ornamented with astonished looking thin golden strings at the end of the hems and on its breast area was an ornament symbolizing his crown, looking almost like golden wings spread on the white silk. It was a casual fitting shirt. Due to the texture of the chemise, the shirt was sliding slightly down his right shoulder.

Changbin could swear Lee Felix had chosen this attire only based on leaving a little of his shoulder in the open. 

'Well the cat didn't come to play.' 

The prince snorted.  
But looking at the others and the way they had groom themselves, it wasn't a safe show to begin with.

“Welcome Black Dragon. We have already reserved for you a place to sit.”

Grinning, Seo Changbin moved like a feline predator towards his seat. 

'As if I would play along with you. We'll see whose claws are sharper.'


	6. Why don't we share our food?

He was looking amused around. He and the Emperor were sitting opposite to each other, far away as the table was really long.

Changbin was positioned at the beginning of the table. Next to his left was Wonho. Next to Wonho Minho, followed by Seungmin, then Chan who was sitting at the Emperor's right side. Next to Felix left side were Jisung, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and an empty space was next to Changbin's right. 

The Black Dragon was silently snickering. He was sure if there was a children's table, the Emperor would have put him there alone to sit at. So his only partner with whom he might converse was Wonho. Absolutely ok with him, as the Pink Dragon was a funny guy. A ray of light he had met occasionally at some trading places at their countries borders – the Pink Dragon's Kingdom was north to his own. Sadly Wonho was busy gazing with adoration at Jeongin who was happily stuffing his cheeks with food. 

Changbin sighed, well it was understandable because the little one was a cute sight to look at, munching with ease on his food. Like a fresh air surrounded by toxicity, which was this gathering of court-fragranced-fakers.

And the alpha sure wouldn't give the Emperor any attention, so he also focused on his food and also on Jeongin to get into a better mood. 

However, Changbin wasn't fortunate for long, as the clear laughing sounds of the Emperor disturbed his peace. Amazing how the normally deep voice of Felix – way too deep for the baby faced Emperor – would turn out rather high pitched while laughing. 

Breathing deeply in, he took his attentiveness away from the small omega and towards the cat omega. Jeongin even didn't notice he was the center of attention of two alphas starring at him. 

The food was really delicious! There were pastries in different size filled with meat, vegetables, or a sweet filling. Dishes of turkey, chicken, pork, fresh and cooked vegetables, salads and steaming pots of soups. Pies in all kind of shapes and fillings and of course fresh fruits and freshly baked warm bread. On all those plates, the food on them looked more like gorgeous artwork of decoration than it to be edible. Even the delicate porcelain tableware itself looked more like perfectly preserved antiques. 

Not to forget the handmade crystal ware and crystalline carafes adorned with gold and even beautiful drops of different colored gemstones and filled with too many kinds of wine, other alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. 

Foods and drinks on the table could easily saturate twenty people. 

Changbin made a mental note to question a servant after the banquet. 

The prince was looking towards the Emperor's direction. 

The cat was well entertained by its surrounding alphas!

Leading Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho. 

They couldn't stop flirting and complementing him. Leaving the rest of the princes who tried hard to say something as well, with little opportunities to barge in. 

Which led to a displeased but still fighting for words to be heard Hwang Hyunjin and a softly talking not reaching the Emperors ear but still calmly trying Kim Woojin.

Chris was having the honor to be directly greeted by a small portion of Felix bare shoulder. He inquired himself if increasing the freckles he could see on the naked skin through the process of drinking, would led to a torture or a blessing to him. 

Jisung was for a short while distracted, because he had to admit the smug faced son of a wyvern looked quite handsome with his tattoo and clean clothes. However, after being caught and winked at with a satisfied grin - one he wanted to tear down - he turned around in disgust towards Felix again.

Changbin laughed at the commanders behavior. He was a funny and interesting creature.

“No please, We really wish that all of Their Royal Highnesses are dropping the formalities and converse with Us in a casual manner. We have to insist on this. We want to get to know all of You better, before choosing one among You. We can't accomplish this by feeling a distance between Their Highnesses and Us. We also would like to see how each one of You might be as a husband speaking with Us in an intimate manner.”

Felix alluring tone of voice smooth like honey, while smiling at each of the alphas surrounding him. The Emperor's eyes were flirting and sending sparkles towards each of them. 

Almost all alphas, he didn't donate Changbin even one gaze.

'Well look at him. Looking rather like he is creating a harem than searching for a husband.'

Still, he was the first of the alphas to speak up. 

“Hear ye, Hear ye! I raise a toast on Yongbok. I'm happy to take this opportunity to get to know and share with you all our omega. Let's eat and enjoy in peace together.”

A beaming perfect smile was meeting a rather irritated looking Lee Felix from across the table. 

The Emperor wasn't irritated because Changbin was again reducing him to an object, he was because of the name he had called him. 

Not that it was prohibited, but it was rather an open secret inside the empire that Felix didn't like to be called Yongbok, which was his birth name. Thanks to his grandmother he was despising the name.

Drinking wine, while counting the stars on the bare shoulder and on top of that hearing Changbin's speech wasn't the best idea. Chan choked on his red wine.

“Yes, and maybe I will help Your Highness digest some of the food. Gobbling down might lead to hiccups, I would love to share a method to prevent Your Highness on choking too much on food which Your Highness might not be able to swallow.” 

All eyes were on Jisung. With a stern look the commander was fixing the rude alpha.

“Is that so?! Well then, I suggest since the supreme commander has already experience by dealing with this particular hard to swallow food, we all might drop the formalities with him as well. He can help us all eat and share our food better, as he is an expertise! Thank you Jisung, I appreciate it.”

A blank face on Jisung, he understood he had given the Black Dragon even more fodder for insults. 

Felix's head started throbbing. Maybe it wasn't a good idea asking them to speak informal to him. 

“Your Majesty, Felix?! I would love to ask for an opportunity to take a walk with you after the dinner, if you would allow it of course.”

Damn you Lee Minho!

The rest of them didn't recover fast enough to seize a possibility. It was bitter for them not to have moved as quick as Minho did. 

The Purple Dragon himself didn't care if another alpha wasn't interested in the Emperor. Better for him, if one of his rivals wasn't reluctant to fight over the omega.

Maybe he was a flirt and maybe he was great at it. Yet, he was full of determination once set onto an objective. What if people might cringe over his advances?! Was he here for the others or for Lee Felix?! And he would fight until he would obtain the Emperor sit next to the omega.

Sharing food?! Minho didn't mind, as long as he was the last to eat the remaining food on the plate. 

“This is a wonderful suggestion Minho. I had already in mind to ask of you a favor in private. I am thrilled to walk with the Purple Dragon in the moonlight later and to share with you my favorite place within the royal garden.”

A favor to ask in private? Strolls in the moonlight? Even the chance to get a glimpse of a spot the Emperor favored?

The other contestants were cursing Lee Minho in silence, as well themselves for not acting fast and especially they were cursing Seo Changbin. 

Why was he here? And why had he have to distract their attention?

Some of them hoped he would choke on the cake he was eating right now.

They themselves suddenly discovered the food on their plate to be tasteless.

But Seo Changbin was quite enjoying his strawberry cake. He had to thank the cook for it. 

His mood was great, he even played with his food. In a vulgar, blatant flirty way, he slowly ate his strawberry on top of his cake without letting the Emperor out of his sight. 

Not that the alpha wanted to really flirt with the omega. He just wanted to piss him off. 

And yes he had Felix's attention. The blond had an uncertain expression, while looking at the alpha in front of him. 

Why didn't Seo Changbin have a repulsive appearance matching to his rotten character?!

Furthermore, why was he the heir of his most important ally?!

The Emperor confessed to himself, that the alpha was a highly attractive male. 

He wanted to get a better glimpse of the dragon tattoo which made the Black Dragon's manly, muscular body even more captivating. Wondering where the other hidden tattoos were located. Felix didn't felt a sexual attraction or any kind of attraction towards Changbin. He was curious. Curious why he had to behave hostile the whole time. 

Being kept inside the castle almost his whole life, Lee Felix was interested in various things to discover. To explore the things he had read and heard about. So the tattoos were something he really wanted to inspect, not that he felt something towards the black haired alpha. 

But even if he had been kept in a golden cage, he was far from being gullible. 

Naivety was something Lee Felix had grown out since he still had been a small child . 

So even if Seo Changbin was the most attractive person in the world, Lee Felix wouldn't be drawn towards someone with a toxic mindset and bad personality. 

He just needed to figure out how to keep his most important ally in check, and then he still could marry one of the other alphas. A smart political decision in his eyes. Maybe suggestion to king Seo, Changbin should marry someone from the Golden Dragon aristocrats? Another omega sharing the same blood as him? One from his family. An idea tried to manifest itself inside Felix mind, but was interrupted by someone.

“Yesss, you sssuud … “

With his head down, a hand supporting him on the table, his left forearm in the air and his index finger pointing up - signaling he was thinking about a hard thesis and finally being illuminated.  


...se iT!”

Great, Chris was trashed. Totally wasted, hammered, drunk. 

Felix was ready to call over one of the servants who were standing on the side, waiting to clear the table or serve wine if needed or fulfilling any desire the people dinning might have.

The Emperor was displeased from his cousin's behavior. But Jisung stopped him calling someone over. Signaling he would personally take care of Chris.

A tired smile of gratitude before the blond turned to Minho.

“How about we enjoy our walk now?”

Like a blooming flower, the Purple Dragon beamed up with happiness. He took into his right hand, the outstretched right arm of the omega and even dared to put his left arm around the tiny waist. Like a peacock, Minho went outside the room. 

“Have fun, don't make our Omega too tired. The night is still young and the others look like they want to stroll around as well.”

Who could shout these words behind them than Seo Changbin?! 

Even if Felix body was stiffing a little hearing these words, both still ignored him.

But not the ones left behind. Who had the impression, they were truly left behind on the children's table.

“Seo Changbin, why are you really here?”

Hyunjin had to ask this question which gnawed at him the whole day.

“Of course to have a delicious dinner, with beautiful people.”

A wink towards Hyunjin, an endearing smile and a sip of his wine glass followed.

“Why not doing it at home?! Are you all unpleasant to look at?” 

“Maybe I enjoy your company the most?! By the way Seungmin, something seems off with the armory you sent. Especially the lances and bows have a magical way of breaking, after being used only once or twice. I hope an appropriate refund is given, reminding the high price we paid for it.”

Seungmin blushed and pressed an 'of course' between his teeth. 

“Woojin thank you for sending us your mercenaries, who we truly appreciate. They are worth every gold coin we paid. I have also placed the young ones far behind the border lines, to give them more training. I hope you agree.”

“Too kind of you Changbin, thank you. Naturally I agree.”

The Black Dragon earned a genuine, adorable smile from Jeongin.

“No need. It's good we get at least an aid from your country.”

“Oh please securing the border is your responsibility. Don't make bad guys out of us. And we all are sending you our soldiers.”

Hyunjin couldn't stand the cockiness of the other. 

“You do. But it seems rather fascinating, whenever we ask you lot to send us soldiers - to remind you all that's what our agreement is - it takes quite a while. Hyunjin are the roads inside our empire difficult to walk on?! Just a suggestion as this is your responsibility, maybe look into it.”

“Your Highness seems to have a drive for exaggeration. It sounds like we are at war!”

Jisung who was helping Chris on the side to sober up, intervened.

“No, we are not at war. Still 436 counting since last month's raid.”

“What?”

“436 dead people this year counting the last month's bandit raid.”

“Sad news, but bandit raids happen. Especially at the borders.”

The commander was irritated, by something which truly was tragic but normal.

“I'd say Your Highness, you aren't suggesting we have to go to war because of some bandits?”

“Oh no supreme commander, that's the dumbest thing to do. We would lose far more people.”

“Well, we can still help. Just sent some Black Dragon troop leaders here to the empire's capital. I will personally make sure to train them properly, so that Your Highness has fewer losses in the future.”

Changbin snorted. 

“After a bandit raid which mostly happens surprisingly, as they sadly don't send a notification beforehand, not the soldiers are losing their lives but innocent people.”

“Just send your reports Your Highness, and I will look through them with the Emperor.”

“Oh, but I report monthly?!”

“My apologies, we try to go again through them. We had enough to deal within the last month's, so the Emperor and myself thought the strong Black Dragon's could deal with securing the borders and a couple of bandits.”

Jisung wanted to end this ridiculous discussion already.

“Please do so.”

Changbin was anyway now questioning one of the servants.

“What happens with the leftovers of tonight's dinner?”

“Your Highness, the food will be given to the servants inside the castle.”

After a pause Changbin nodded in agreement.

“Marvelous, Your Highness behaves like he is already the lord of this castle.”

Han couldn't stop himself from stating his thoughts aloud.

The Black Dragon stood up and looked at the remaining people sitting at the table.

“Who knows?! Perhaps I will be this castle lord in the future. My apology, I will retreat for the night. I would say you all enjoy your remaining time as much as you can. Good night.”

His last remark directed at Jisung. 

The commander knew the meaning behind his words. It was a warning. One if he would be marrying Felix, Jisung's position would be in danger. 

And Han Jisung had worked too honest and hard for what he had now. He swore to himself to make sure, Seo Changbin wouldn't be the chosen one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to dive into Changbin's POV more and of course the other ones. As all the characters have their own story and especially the alpha princes and why they want to fight over Felix.  
> Also I will explain later on a little more about Changbin's tattoos. Actually all the royals have not only the ability to change their eye color, but the dragon blood manifests sometimes within their skin, like scales. For Changbin its his tattoos.  
> I also wanted to finally give up on too swallow royal speech - I don't even know if I have been writing it correctly. I wanted to emphasise with the capitalization of some words the distinction between some of the princes using it. Anyhow, I'll loose it up a lil.  
> After this chapter:
> 
> Minho: 1  
> Hyunjin, Seungmin, Woojin, Wonho: 0  
> Changbin: children's table


	7. Under the moonlight I looked at the stars

It was too early to go to sleep. After being guided back to his room, Changbin sneaked out of his luxury guest room and went to explore the huge castle. 

The corridors were quiet, only lighted by the warm firelight of the torches on the dark gray plain stone walls. He didn't have a particular direction in mind. The Black Dragon only wanted to explore the castle. 

'Who knows, perhaps I will discover something interesting?'

And by that he meant to open rooms, he might not be allowed to.

Curiosity kills the cat.

However, the black-haired didn't go far. Just after a few steps he was interrupted by a shadow approaching.

“We should make an order. That's how each of us can have a fair and equal try.”

Seungmin's mind was naturally fast to think about next profitable decisions.

The rest of them agreed in silence.

“As it was my idea, I will go first.”

“I disagree. Why should you be next? It should go by age.”

Wonho had already a guess that he might not have been the favored participant now because of his country, regardless he came here. The Pink Dragon wouldn't let this chance slide, to at least promote his country more and gain his emperor's thrust and favor for his Kingdom. Future trades and benefits might fall out of this competition. He came from a country specialized in trades. In profit they could make with all the other countries resources. All nations would mainly met up and trade in the Pink Dragon's country. Not only was it located perfectly to do so, it had a reputation for its top-notch hospitality and bargainers. The country's main income were providing services and taxes. So yes, Wonho himself wanted to make the best appearance before his majesty. 

A very plausible tactic all of them had in mind. 

Unlike Changbin, they all were happy to get the invitation letter and the possibility to get the Emperor's favor. 

“Age?! I think it should go by who can pass down the best genes first. And I'm sorry to break it to you all, but all of you are quite short. His Majesty's offspring are in need of a height booster.”

Hyunjin as well had new ideas for some marvelous bridges he had in mind. The Red Dragon's Kingdom was the embodiment of the building industry mixed with art and beauty. The country was rich in people with artsy minds. Similar to dwarfs from stories, creating marvelous constructions but with the difference of having a tendency to grow tall. Taller than other nations people.

Each country had a variety of individuals covering all fields, and could maintain itself. Nevertheless, the tradition of best methods regarding arts and architectural inventions were deeply anchored inside of Hwang Hyunjin's country. He himself was well-versed in different arts and came up a lot with new marvelous creations. The red dragons were experts in creating buildings not only for practical use but also to let your heart swell in their beauty. That's why they were appointed first with all the empires construction commissions.

But beauty sometimes comes with a price regarding artistic craftwork and especially architecture. 

If something was breathtaking it wasn't only because of the artists talent, it had something to do with the materials that have been used as well. Hwang Hyunjin was blessed like many of his people with talents. But like most of them the first sketches of their artworks were bound by a natural artistic heart. One to not have boundaries like to use practical cheap materials.

The red dragons took pride in the beauty and hard work they created. But to feed their own people and to obtain the needed funds to try to carry out new inventions, was hard to balance. 

The alliance agreement was a perfect settlement to get more funds. But wouldn't it be even better to have a lot more funds, lets say as much as the heart desire?! It would be and Hyunjin wanted to give it a shot. If not, at least go out with new commissions and support. 

“Ridiculous! Since when is height the best genetic material to pass down?! Moreover I think it's best to go with the nicest personality. As from within the people sitting here, only my brother can provide this.”

Jeongin would have loved to be an alpha. He would have shown all those princes how to fight for a persons heart. Sadly he wasn't, but he still could fight for the both of them. His brother was sometimes way too nice. 

“A biased opinion from an omega attached to its brother doesn't help. Non of these helps to decide. So why don't we play a game of Pearl-Jaw-Claws?!”

Seungmin wanted to decide as soon as possible, to plan his next strategical move inside his room.

“Wait. Can we all come to a mutual consent, that Seo Changbin shouldn't be inside the order we decide?! He doesn't seem to have any intentions to fight over His Majesty to begin with and he is rude. Moreover who knows what plot he has to offer after getting more power?! I have to say, I'm suspicious he has anything good in mind.”

Changbin's behavior was something not only Hyunjin who spoke now up was worried about.

“Shouldn't it be His Majesty to make such choices?! And how do you all even want to prevent Changbin from spending time with the Emperor?!”

Indeed if he was an alpha, he wouldn't want to play dirty like them.

“So you think Hyunjin is wrong?! How many insults did Changbin's tongue spit only after one day?! He is too prideful, cocky, disrespectful and with a rude attitude. Someone who thinks court manners and people going by the court rules are superficial and not legit or worthy to be acknowledge. Let me ask you Jeongin, just because some of us don't use brute force to win battles, aren't we winning battles on our own?! My country is creating weapons. We are breaking our minds each day to come up with new inventions. To be more useful for the soldiers. So just because my people aren't the best worries are they less worth than his?! To be frank, without our weapons he wouldn't stand a chance in the battlefield to begin with. Or with the bandit raids he loves to speak about. And because most of us are using diplomacy, to use our brains more than swinging a lance, are we less fit to be my His Majesty's side?! No Jeongin, let me tell you the most progress and most difficult decisions are made with using your mind not force.”

“But even so, this isn't fair-”

“Enough Jeongin! Seungmin is right. The best battles are those won before marching to the battlefield. A good diplomat can prevent even wars with a tactical agreements they might achieve. Peoples fates and lives can be decided by words far more than physical strengths.”

“Brother I don't say Seo Changbin is the best. But he is even preventing our youngest warriors from meeting a quick death. How can you not even think of speaking in his favor after what he does?”

“And Jeongin who is telling you he is doing it out of a good heart's will?! He paid for the mercenaries we sent. To preserve what you paid for, as long as you can and to make the highest use out of it without losing too much. This is something all leaders think about at first, not peoples lives. It's sad, but these are the facts Jeongin. Because you can't decide a nations fate or have peoples security by getting soft over every individual's life. You have to think about helping the majority not the individual. This doesn't mean I'm not thankful for what he does. Brother, you still have enough to learn. Let us talk first.”

“Yes Woojin is thinking rational. And even if it is not my place to say it, but are the both of you not here for a particular reason as well?! This is still a friendly competition, we all have our motives to win. And the next Emperor by His Majesty's side should be someone respecting his Majesty. The fish stinks first at its head. So a nation needs a wise leader treating the ones near him good, to make sure the rest of his people inside the empire are well too. If the knot is weak, how can it hold the construct it wants to preserve?! And we all saw the Emperor himself is aware of this and Changbin is not within His Majesty's eyes to begin with. That's why we are doing the Emperor and us all a favor in excluding Changbin. But still the question remains, how do we want to do this?”

Hyunjin couldn't think of a solution at the moment himself. And Jeongin was quiet, after the Red Dragon had slapped him with facts he was ashamed to admit. The Blue Dragon's were too for a particular cause here. And Jeongin was desperate enough to go with unfair methods if it means they get a better chance of winning.

“Why not doing what Minho did?! He is out there alone with His Majesty because he took his opportunity first. So why not after deciding an order, to come up with ways to speak to the Emperor first and reserve the next possibility? He would not disagree. And while we all are united and are letting whoever comes next to speak first, then maybe we can even hinder Changbin. It should work right?”

After they all agreed with Wonho they started playing, to decide for a final, rotational order to use for wooing Felix. 

A clear night sky was before the two Dragons. One that was letting its own freckles shine in competition with the full moons light. 

The fresh air was chilly, as if it wanted to conserve the world and keep it from the wind of time for a little longer. 

It was peaceful outside, the big garden looked secretive at night, ready to keep promises and sweet whispers for itself. 

Felix already had his snow leopard cape around him and the guards were in a discreet distance away from the two royals. Near enough to keep an eye on them and the surroundings, but still far away to eavesdrop whatever might be spoken between them. 

The royal garden was inhabited with bushes in various forms and full of details. Some were clipped into dragons and other mythical beasts, others were shaped into the image of legendary warriors or kings and so on. 

Minho was amazed as he even could see some scenes were been created by placing a few figures next to each other, telling their own story. And at the end of the garden he could see ahead from him, a glimpse of a maze.

The whole garden had a magic and eerie atmosphere bathing in the moonlight, but Minho's gaze was fixing at the one bathing in moonlight next to him. 

Felix was standing still, closing his eyes while looking up and deeply breathing in the fresh night air. It was interesting, he gave out the impression of him bathing in sunlight than the light of the moon. 

The rays of the celestial body were softly contouring the omega, letting it stand out from the darkness. Because of Felix position, Minho had a picture before him as if the moon was calling with its brightness the star next to him up, to join his brothers on the firmament. 

The Purple Dragon gulped and Felix was waking up from his state of trance. 

With dreamy eyes he was smiling at Minho.

“I'm sorry, I have the tendency of losing myself after stepping outside.”

“No please, take all your time. I'm happy to share a moment with you alone.”

And it was true, Lee Minho could watch Felix converse in silence with the nature for hours. 

“Ah no! I really want to get to know you better, therefor we must talk. Or rather I would enjoy listening. Come, lets walk a bit further.”

“Whatever you want to know, I'm happy to answer.”

Their light footfalls on the white pebble stone path was for a moment the only sound to be heard of. 

“Tell me about your home?! I had been to the Purple Dragon's Kingdom only a few short times. But I sadly couldn't discover your local places. What are your local dishes? What do your people do to have fun? I only know about your marvelous handicrafts and books, as I adore to collect some of them. But I burn to know, how do your people get inspired of creating such wonderful verses of poetry?!”

Minho laughed, a delicate light beautiful bell like sound. This emperor was too cute. He looked enchanting inquiring him, bubbly like a child but with a deep voice.

“I'm afraid I really can't answer the last one. But let's see. Mhm regarding our dishes, they are not really that different from yours. We just love to spice up our food. The spicier the better. We love to put even spices into our sweets. As you know, we are famous for our handmade chocolates. Some of our local spots are our well-known garments houses, where our people love to chat with each other and tell stories or jokes while embroidering the fabrics. Maybe from there the inspiration for our poetry comes from?! Oh or maybe because of some captivating nature spots we have?! There is a breathtaking waterfall I would love to invite you someday, if you would give me the honor?!”

While talking Felix was attentively inspecting the alpha. With each word he was getting more and more lively, which was an absolute adorable sight for the omega. 

Minho's long eyelashes were fluttering in delight, like a pair of butterfly wings stretching up to fascinate the world with its beauty. His eyes were smiling and capturing Lee Felix inside his story like he could really see all those places and people he described. The Purple Dragon's body was taller than the Emperor, Felix had to tilt his head up a bit to watch him carefully. 

By the time they had already reached the blond's favorite spot. A pagoda pavilion, on a platform floating in the middle of a pristine pond. The small pavilion surrounded by water was like a tiny island. Its pagoda roof was made of different colored glass, octagon shards as big as a normal hand were placed one next to each other. The construction out of dark cherry wood and with wood carving on it. Inside was only a wooden bench as big enough as for two people, perhaps three to sit. On top of the bench was a set of burgundy velvet pillows and blanket. The moonlight shining through the multi colored rooftop, was transforming the pavilion in a fairy house floating on water.

“It is a beautiful place.”

“Yes it is my favorite within the garden. I had it built last year.” 

They sat down for a short amount of silence, only monitoring the still water of the pond.

“You wanted to ask something?”

“Hm?”

“Earlier at dinner, you said there is a favor you would like to ask from me?”

“Oh right. So ...”

Felix was now staring down at his folded hands resting on his thighs, chewing unsure of himself on the left part of his bottom lip.

“It might sound a little strange and I accept if you might not want to give in to my request. But I heard so many stories about your royal eyes and I'm intrigued by them. Minho you would give me a big pleasure by showing me your Dragon's eyes.”

The Emperor was embarrassed, because for him and might be for others as well, the Dragon's eyes were something intimate. Something you might show intentionally only to your lovers or dear ones. He was aware he sounded shameless but he couldn't stop thinking about the stories of the Purple Dragons eyes and how they might look from near.

Again the bell-like laughter, one who was initiating the spring, melting the snow. Felix felt like he could get addictive to it as he had the desire to melt right away hearing it.

Both of them were already sitting next to each other, their shoulders touching. 

Minho was lifting his right arm and putting it around the Emperor's shoulders, while tilting his upper body in a thirty-degree angle to his right. 

“My apology, Your Majesty. I just want you to have a better look.”

Felix moved his head curiously to his left and saw Minho with his eyes closed. Probably he needed his time to show him what he wanted to see.

After a short while he opened his eyes. Lix stopped breathing for a second. Like a cyclone in different shades of violet starting from Minho's pupil, the iris was being spread out with a mauve tone, going into darker warm shades until meshing into colder grape and darker purple colors.

The Emperor couldn't stop being drawn by this tornado, he wanted to be soaked in. 

Unintentionally he moved a bit towards Minho until their noses almost touched. 

Felix was so overwhelmed about the Purple Dragon's eyes, his vision shimmered a bit from almost tearing up. His own eyes were starting to glow slightly golden and his freckles were illuminating themselves up one after the one. A Golden glitter, as even his stars wanted to share with him more light to look at the phenomenon he was admiring. 

“I have never seen something so breathtaking. It's out of this world Minho.”

Minho tapped once lightly the tip of Felix nose, he diverted his gaze slowly to Felix freckles on his cheeks and in the same speed back up to his eyes. His voice almost a faint whisper.

“Speaks the one who stole the stars and the sun to make me realize there is only one sky before me.”

Well it had its effect, Felix heart was beating a few heartbeats faster than normal. 

“Your Majesty you smell like primroses after being caressed by the rain.”

The moonlight glistened through the stained glass pagoda pavilion in the middle of the pond, an invisible curtain for an opening act of a fairy tale where two dragons shared their intimate secret. Nose almost touching the others nose with lightly opened mouths. A Purple cyclone reaching for the stars.

Lee Felix woke up from the fairy tale, closing the book as he remembered with the last remark of the alpha, he still wanted to ask him a last question. 

Moving his body and head back to his previous seating position, he coughed softly.

“Minho, there is one last thing I want to ask you.”

Next to him Minho exhaled before moving as well back.

“Whatever it is you want to know, I will respond.”

“Very well. Lee Minho why are you here?”

This question caught him off guard.

“I don't understand Your Majesty?! Because of you.”

“No. I'm not talking about my invitation.”

Felix paused, diverted his gaze onto the waters surface, lifting his head high up and continued in a calm soft but determinate voice.

“I want to know what you desire?”

“Your heart of course. To get to know you and try to make you look at me. See me worthy of your attention.”

“Is that all?!”

A faint smile on Felix heart-shaped lips. 

“Yes. I will prove I can be a good husband and strong pillar next to you.”

“Sure.”

The Emperor's tone was slightly falling, before picking up again and looking firm at Lee Minho.

“Why would you say I should pick you?”

Silence, followed by a gulp and a resolute answer.

“I might go overboard, but your Majesty there is an undeniable, unspoken attraction between us. We can start from here exploring more. My kingdom is ruled in peace, it flourishes well and I care for my people. Like everyone I have my past but I want to share my present and future solely with you.”

Felix was in his thoughts for a moment before gifting the Purple Dragon a genuine smile.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening and your words. I will take your proposal truly to heart.”

They strolled back in tranquility. A calm pleasant silence which was only interrupted by a few shared smiles. Back at the castle it was time to part. 

“This is for you.”

Minho was handing Felix a heart, formed out of the blade of grass he was picking up.

“Next time I will give you one made of jewelry. I will gift you as many as you wish and hope you can accept my beating one as well one day. Good night your Grace.”

A perfect bow. 

“Thank you. Good night Your Highness.”

“What are you doing?”

Seo Changbin's voice had an demanding undertone.

The other turned around.

“Nothing your Highness.”

“Nothing?! Then what was in your hand?”

“My hand?”

“Yes. You clearly threw something away.”

“I didn't your Highness you must have mistaken.”

A realization came to the Black Dragon's mind. 

Panther-like he moved towards his opponent.

“You didn't swallow it, did you?”

"I have no idea what You are talking about, Your Highness.”

Seo Changbin was now shoulder by shoulder with the other, his front side in another direction, he shifted his head over his right shoulder to look at the one next to him directly.

“Good. For a moment I thought I have seen you secretly swallowing something?! I'm glad I was mistaken.”

Changbin raised his right arm, tapped lightly with his backhand the others cheek before moving on. 

The Black Dragon's predator gaze alone sent shivers down the servant's spine.

The prince made a mental note to remember this unknown man and the direction from which he came.

After roaming for a while he almost lost interest in searching around the castle. There were either way guards standing before a few rooms or closed chambers. 

'As if the cat has something to hide. Interesting, interesting.' 

After turning another corner, he wanted to go back. 

But his keen nose and ears made him decide otherwise.

His body pressed to the wall, Changbin peaked around the edge of a corner. 

On the ground a still slightly wasted Chan was trying to hold onto Jisung's arms to get back up again. It appeared the Golden Dragon had tripped. 

The Black Dragon snorted in silence, good that Jisung was a beta and Chan hammered. They wouldn't notice him for sure.

“Chris, please stand up. It's the next door.”

“Sshungi, I sshaw ssho manny stAs.”

“Yes yes that's great. Why are you being like this?!”

“I luuv.”

With a short and firm answer Chan looked like an adorable, lost puppy with big eyes sitting on the ground. 

Jisung sighed. He couldn't get mad, even a second.

“Yes you love him lets go.”

The Black Dragon was surprised. 

'Who is he loving?!'

Now Chan on wobbly legs, was being supported by Jisung. Head down nodding after each word, with a serious frown he repeated.

“Lix, Lix, Lix.”

What Lix?! Felix?!

He had seen enough. With a smirk he turned around back to his room.

“Tz, tz, tz secrets. Too many secrets.”

Changbin went to bed, thinking how he could use the one he had discovered today.


	8. The Moon must miss you

The next day, they all had a light breakfast sitting surprisingly in the same order as their last shared meal. The Emperor announced that he had prepared a fest in the evening for them. 

Until then he had to apologize to them, as he had to go over some important matters. 

To Hyunjin's displease as he would have been the next to try his luck. He had hoped to get his chance after breakfast. Chan naturally went with his cousin and Jisung had his own matters on hand and anyway no desire to play the princes entertainer, who themselves could roam through the castle freely. 

They decided to explore the outside, it was a beautiful day. Still cold as winter was approaching, nevertheless a clear sunny morning.

Changbin stretched out his limbs. 

“I have to tell you, it is great to be a Royal Consort. Sleeping in warm, soft beds. Having great meals, being taking out by the master to even stroll around freely. A great life we are living.”

“You would not survive even a day as a Royal Consort. Not with that mouth of yours.”

“Sadly true Seungmin. I am sure you would poison me first, without leaving a trace behind.”

“What a disgusting joke to make early in the morning.”

“I apologize Hyunjin, then how about we change topics?! To lets say, Minho's fun time of yesterday's night?”

No one wanted to agree with Seo Changbin, but he had a point. That topic was interesting. They all wanted to know what happened between the Emperor and Minho.

“And why should I tell you that?”

“Because we share a master?!”

“I see from disgusting jokes to disgusting vulgarities.”

“Ah but if Seungmin had a chance he would poison me. Going by that logic and yours, there is a bit of truth in all statements. So, that means you are hiding something. You don't want to tell us about last night?! I wonder why?!”

He winked and walked away. Changbin was aware there was no logic in his words. But he just wanted to implant a small, doubt sprout. A tiny one, concerning last night. Making your enemy confused about where the direction was they wanted to bite. And Seo Changbin planned to plant a lot more sprouts. Until the greedy princes couldn't see the forest anymore because of all his trees. Letting the alphas tear each other apart while watching on the side and snatching the prize. Why competing with each one separately and being drained of his energy?! Better to let the lot do his job themselves.

However, the Black Dragon wasn't an idiot. He knew he needed to have Felix consent to take his hand and go with him. A big careful constructed spiderweb for the mosquito to lie in and rest, was slowly manifesting in his mind.

“Changbin where are you going?!” 

A chirpy, melodious sound coming from behind him and shooting him right away into his heart. He was getting into a better mood.

The black-haired prince knew already the person behind him. 

“Go back to your brother. He will rip my head off if you get into danger and I will let him do it.”

Jeongin snickered softly. Like a fairy he was hopping, and with each hop making the world more vivid. Making the sun shinning brighter, the grass to gloss greener and the heart warmer. 

With a malicious glee Jeongin's fixed the alpha with his foxy fairy eyes.

“But that's good. One down and one step forward for Woojin.”

A way too rare phenomenon but needed for the universe to live on - Changbin's alluring and addictive sounds of laughter.

“What a smart one you are. Your brother raised you well.”

“He thinks I still have to learn a lot.”

“Well like all of us.”

“I think so too! But lately, whenever I try to speak I get silenced.”

The small one was now walking next to Changbin, with a conflicted face.

“Woojin is stressed at the moment. I am sure he doesn't intend to hurt your feelings nor to discredit you. I have as well a lot more to learn, but do you know what I do?! I still speak. I often learn more about others if I watch them or talk to them.“

“But Changbin sometimes it is better to stay quiet. And I am telling my brother you teach me weird methods on how to be rude.”

Another genuine laugh from the alpha.

“You really want me to die, don't you?”

“Like I said one down, Woojin up. Changbin I still want to ask, can you not be so rude?”

The Black Dragon loved this personality trait of Jeongin the most. To speak his heart out, without wrapping toxic words into a good looking package to gift others. Something he as well did, it was even like his second skin. But he did it with what he thought serious reasons. As they were upcoming rulers from ally countries, they had already met before on various occasions. And even if Woojin had taken his baby brother on rare ones with him - Changbin had spotted the floating pure innocence in a death leading muddy sea right away.

“I would love to answer, but sadly we are here.”

He smirked. He didn't plan on answering, anyway. 

“Let me pass and please escort the Blue Dragon prince back to his brother.”

“My apology Your Highness, His Majesty ordered to not let anyone leaving the palace.”

A slightly spreading cold feeling, starting from his chest towards his arms was filling the alpha. He was internal cursing.

Changbin had an unsatisfied desire to dominate that guard on duty who was standing next to the palace gates.

“Soldier you realize to whom you are talking to?”

A simple warning.

“Yes Your Highness. The Black Dragon's prince of the southern boundary.”

Changbin needed a second to swallow the urge to growl at the one before him. It became harder theses days to control himself. He was a profound expertise on self control.

However after being appointed as a marriage candidate for Lee Felix, he didn't know why but he was irritated the whole time. Small ants were crawling under his skin towards his heart, and he couldn't remove them no matter what he tried.

“Soldier what's your name?”

“Kim Soo-Min, Your Highness.”

“Kim Soo-Min tell me, is it dangerous outside?”

“For the Dragon's sake, no your Highness. It's peaceful as always inside the empire.”

“Then I assume the Emperor loves seclusion and no one from inside the palace may pass?”

“Well, you could say so Your Highness.”

The young palace guard started to feel uncomfortable.

“How are fresh aliments brought to His Majesty?”

“Through the palace gates, Your Highness.”

“From where are tonight's guests entering and leaving the palace?”

“From the palace gates, Your Highness.”

“How often are the servants and palace people allowed to leave the palace in a month?”

“We don't have a limit, Your Highness. We are free to leave after doing our duties. His Majesty's grace is immeasurable.”

“Is Yang Jeongin allowed to leave the palace?”

“I have to apologize, no Your Highness.”

“I would say, Kim Soo-Min do I look like an idiot?!”

“No Your Highness. No!”

Through the conversation Changbin was asking question after question fast without letting room to think, and Kim Soo-Min was answering as well quick because of her education as a palace guard. The young omega had an honest skin. Sadly often honest skins are being swallowed whole by cold blooded snakes. 

However, as a warrior the Black Dragon understood she was only doing her duty precisely.

He sighed. 

“Good work soldier. Next time you will have another answer for me.”

“Thank you Your Highness.” 

Kim Soo-Min was watching the princes backs, who returned to the palace.

She felt relieved. The alpha's gaze was too intimidating.

“We are locked up in a golden cage. And you still ask me to stop being rude Jeongin?!”

“I am sure His Majesty has his reasons for it.”

“Yes monitoring us.”

“It is just for a month Changbin. Why don't you try to make your stay a more pleasant one?”

“Oh that's exactly what I will do Jeongin. My stay here will be very enjoyable.”

With a smirk he went ahead. 

'This is not what I meant.' 

Yang Jeongin wondered, if bearing alpha genes would lead to an incurable brain damage of a stupid superiority complex?!

If that was the case, Yang Jeongin definitely was happy to be born as an omega for the first time. 

All the alphas were trying to mark their territory, to see who was pissing the farthest as if it was the greatest joy in life - including his brother. 

The small omega was shaking his head. He was glad he was born at a time those cavemen weren't allowed to mark whatever they desired on a whim.

However his heart ached. And Woojin was causing it.

The rest of the day they spent roaming through the royal garden and the castle. 

Doors like the library, the big marvelous bathing area and some others were opened for the princes to explore to their heart's content. And others were guarded or closed. 

Changbin was most of the time by himself. Thinking or going absentminded through some books.

Dinner time approached fast and after freshening up the alphas were escorted to the grand ballroom.

A spacious hall, with a dark shining parquet floor, crystal chandeliers and wide floor-length window doors. Four of them were open on the left side and were presenting a splendid balcony leading to the garden.

On the right side, on long tables were artworks of dishes on crystal tableware and beverages inside crystal carafes. Next to the food, stood servants ready to please the guests.

At the end of the ballroom three wide marble steps resulted into a roomy stage. 

On that platform were many already occupied, comfortable looking seats. In the middle of the first row was a bigger seat which looked more like a miniature of a throne than an armchair. The Emperor was sitting enthroned on it. Jisung and Chan were right behind him. The rest was an audience of fifty Golden Dragon nobles. 

To the ruler's right and left side in the first row, seven empty seats.

Lee Felix was completely dressed in black. A turtleneck velvet chemise, which was embroidered with gold strings and pearls at its wide long sleeve hemline and tight-fitting, luscious black leather pants. On top of the blond hair was proudly resting his crown.

Seo Changbin was reminded that black was indeed his favorite color. 

“Welcome Their Royal Highnesses. We are thrilled You are joining Our tonight's banquet and We hope You enjoy this evening to the fullest. Please do Us the honor with sitting right next to Us. We would be very pleased if the Black Dragon would sit to Our right and the Green Dragon to Our left.”

And that's what they did. Changbin was next to Felix right, followed by Jeongin, Woojin and Wonho. To Felix's left were positioned Seungmin, Hyunjin and Minho.

“You can start now.”

From the opened balcony window doors came a graceful breeze of six omega male and six omega female dancers. They were wearing white large floating clothes. With each alluring dance move the fabric was tempting in an enticing way on its own. 

A traditional Golden Dragon ballet was taking place. Without doubt the omegas beauty was exceptional, and they were mesmerizing their audience. With their water-like graceful moving bodies, as well with small seducing amounts of pheromones. 

The residents were not surprised and actually used to it, even the alphas within them. 

And the alpha princes were trained to withstand pheromones and their own instinct since little. Though the spectacle before their eyes were putting them on a trial. 

Above all, Lee Minho who was hard concentrating on the show before him and a few times he diverted his gaze towards the floor or the doors.

Changbin giggled softly. 

'So the cat wants to examine its trained dogs?!'

He was quite amused and felt actually nothing. He could withstand far more than that.

“What is it Black Dragon?! Is he not enjoying Our custom dance?”

“No Your Grace I am enjoying it so much, that I keep wondering how lucky I am.”

“And what makes him wonder about his luck regarding this performance?”

“Well Your Majesty, I came to a conclusion. If the omegas in His Majesty's country are shaking their hips in front of a big audience - in such a seducing way, I am wondering how the masters hips must be trained. Sure the greatest Omega of them all can seduce with its hips even more people. So I am pleased I am one of the lucky ones to see it personally.”

“What makes him come to this conclusion that We will show him?”

“Oh, I am surprised Your Majesty. Isn't this the reason I am here?!”

“After the evening We would like the Black Dragon to join Us for a while.”

“That fast?! Too much of an honor His Majesty. I will make sure to observe Your Majesty's private custom dance, to teach some of it back home.”

“We think the Black Dragon should observe now again tonight's spectacle without coming to more of his conclusions.”

With this their short conversation was finished and the next act came up. The dancers were already out towards the garden. 

It was quiet inside the room and everyone was feverish anticipating the next act.

Suddenly from the ceiling, two wide long fabrics were rolling down with a person inside a heavy looking traditional golden dragon costume and mask. The dancer stopped in midair of the tall ballroom and was now flying like an angel, holding onto the fabrics and doing an out of this world graceful air ballet. 

No one had noticed there was someone up there, as not a single soul had looked up.

One of the oldest Golden Dragon legend was taking place. Telling the story of its Kingdom's creation. 

Each Kingdom had its own legend of how it was founded. Some told stories about dragons coming out of the water, others from the sky and so on. This air ballet was telling the legend of the Golden Dragon descending from the heavens, who curiously wanted to discover the world. The traditional dance which took place before was light and even softly accompanied by music. Now the single person had no background music, which would disturb more the powerful performance than helping it. 

There was a sublime silence inside the ballroom because of the outstanding ballet.

A single person was hypothesizing its audience. The Golden Dragon was already on the ground with floating moves, making a joke out of gravity while swirling around their own person - jumping, doing back flips and splits and other breathtaking movements. Each one of those had a meaning and were deeply emotional filled. The story on the floor was now one of shape shifting. The dragon wanted to disguise himself to look like one of the world's inhabitants. The person was dancing while setting themself free from the costume. A unique beautiful young man in white floating clothes was underneath. It was Felix's cousin Park Jimin. He was as well a blond omega and the son of Yongbok's aunt. 

Jimin was now bewitching his audience with another dancer who was dressed in black. It was the story of the Golden Dragon falling in love with a human. A legend of the god wanting to gift his beloved an offspring before going back to the heavens. 

Within the other Kingdoms there also were stories of the dragons falling in love with a mere human and in the end leaving them to rule the sky again. It wasn't always a story of a Dragon wooing a male. Most of the legends were about young beautiful women. But all the stories had something in common. 

The dragon gods were shapeshifter and neither male nor female. They also didn't have a particular gender they felt attracted to. Thus their offspring's genes had some of their abilities. As the blood was half of the genderless dragons, they become what was known today's Beta, Alpha, Omega. Males and females with special pheromones and traits. However, no one had the ability of shape shifting into a dragon anymore. 

Jimin had departed with his beloved and went back to heaven.

The audience needed its time to come to its senses and was clapping in bewilderment afterwards. 

Jimin, back on the ground bowed deeply.

The alpha princes were all impressed with the ballet. They also knew the protagonist who was even more famous before he had married. 

“Jimin thank you very much for your outstanding performance.”

“With pleasure, Your Majesty.”

The royal dancer didn't even had to sent out a bit of his pheromones to put the surrounding alphas on a big trial. 

Nevertheless, the princes were too well educated to lose their poise.

The last performance started right away. And even after his own, still Jimin was leading the last one. 

A group of black dressed people with laughing masks were dancing the prelude. Like all the acts, marvelous to look at. However this one was followed by dramatic music. Drumming came from the orchestra outside and the black clothed dancers were dancing a celebration. 

The show was entertaining but Felix was confused. First because he was surprised there was a third performance and second because something about the spectacle, he couldn't get a grip what it was, was making him uneasy. 

Another group, white clothed with Jimin leading danced from the balcony inside the room. 

Felix was horrified as he was now realizing what this act before them was telling its audience.

He wasn't the only one. Next to him he could feel Changbin's uneasiness. 

With a side glimpse to his right the blond could have sworn the dragon tattoo on Changbin had moved. It was a short illusion, and he wasn't sure if it wasn't only an illusion.

Changbin however looked blank ahead. On the floor a Jimin playing Daenerys clashing with the black dragons and dominating them. In the end the black clothed dancers had changed to crying masks. It was still a gorgeous combat ballet. 

Just that within the audience there was a Black Dragon, even a prince who was being mocked with his peoples subjugation. 

Felix didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand up and make them stop, that wasn't how an Emperor should behave. But he also felt bad. 

Sure he had ordered the first dancers to put the alpha princes through a trial, to see who can withstand their inner Dragon alpha and who had troubles with it. 

But Felix never planned to taunt the Black Dragon's lineage. Even if Changbin had behaved rude and wasn't respectful towards him. Lee Felix was not a person to put someone into their place with such methods.

Yet this impression was given to Changbin.

After the performance had ended, a few within the audience were almost gloating to see what the Black Dragon will do next.

Clapping the loudest was Seo Changbin. 

“What an outstanding performance. Thank you Your Majesty for honoring me with it. A great spectacle.”

He was beaming at Felix. A perfect smile without warmth. 

The Emperor could only nod in acceptance.

And the people who couldn't wait for Changbin to make a scene were disappointed. 

The dragons inside the ballroom went towards the buffet and started to eat. 

Felix was taking his cousin Jimin on the side to inquire him more privately. 

“Jimin why did you show three plays tonight?! I thought two were prepared?”

“They were Felix, I swear. But father insisted that I should perform Daenerys Triumph. I wasn't keen on doing it knowing Seo Changbin would be here. Nevertheless, he said that's what you wanted because you were already planning to put them through a trial of pheromones. I don't know. It sounded plausible, and I agreed only to dance one act of the play. I even had a big fight with my husband over this. I am so sorry if I have embarrassed you.”

“It is ok Jimin. Just promise me, next time you will come first to me before deciding something against my order on your own?!”

“I promise.”

Park Jimin was holding a position of culture minister inside the Golden Dragon's Kingdom. Felix could trust him but he never dreamed his alpha uncle who was one of his advisors, one he rarely took serious, would interfere. 

He called Jisung over and asked him to monitore his uncle secretly and to summon the council for the next day. 

“Jeongin do you know where Changbin is?”

The small omega was munching as always happily on his food.

“I saw him going outside a while ago.”

“Thank you.”

“Your Majesty if you could do me the honor and -”

“I am sorry Hyunjin we will talk later, I promise.”

Felix went towards the garden, leaving a frustrated Hyunjin behind.

The blond inquired some guards who told him in which direction the Black Dragon went.

The Emperor found him sitting before a sculpture of a mother holding her child's hand. 

“I like this one.”

The black-haired had already detected him without looking behind.

“Changbin, I didn't plan to make you see that performance.”

“Is that so?!”

“Yes.”

Felix knew it was particularly hard to speak to Seo Changbin and most of the time not pleasant. Still, he felt bad putting him through a situation which surely was as losing his face. Yongbok was searching severe for what he could say next. However Changbin spoke up. The Black Dragon was now facing him. 

The blond couldn't understand the emotion behind the others expression. They barely knew each other, and most of the time they misunderstood one another.  
Two strangers passing each other, wanting reciprocal to speak but still moved on out of each other's reach. 

The omega could witness in the moonlight a crescent mark at the end of Changbin's sharp chin he never observed before. It could have been a birthmark or a scar, nevertheless it was beguiling. Felix couldn't help been drawn to it and it reminded him of one of the dragons legends.

As if the Moon had descended to find someone worthy of himself. Being charmed by Seo Changbin, the Moon couldn't help it than touching his chin before ascending back. As a memento to never forget the one who stole his breath. 

Felix couldn't understand why he was being concerned about Seo Changbin. However he knew it wasn't because he longed for him or because of sentiments towards the alpha. 

Maybe it was because he sensed Seo Changbin didn't try to please him because of a position he was holding. And that was something refreshing he only could experience with Jisung, Chan and Jimin. Though he rarely was spending time with the latter due to his tight schedule. In a whole empire overfilled with people, being the most popular one and surrounded by buzzing – he only felt he was the loneliest. 

So Lee Felix wanted another genuine friend, even if he had already three people beside him.  
He was still cold, missing warmth.  
Felix wanted Seo Changbin's friendship. 

“Tell me didn't you test us tonight?”

“Yes I did.”

“Then what do you want me not to misunderstand?! Why do you want to explain something you yourself organized?”

“I didn't plan the last performance.”

“Unintentional or not, it happened. And moreover you blessed me with sitting right next to you. I hope your Majesty enjoyed the show. If you are testing us already, why should I trust the last performance wasn't a test as well?”

Felix couldn't answer. It really might leave an impression as if he had wanted to put Seo Changbin through a trial with the last play or even to punish him.

“I can only give you my word I was not planning it.”

“Well thank you Your Majesty. In the Emperors words I could always trust the most.”

The blond was confused. They barely knew each other. So he couldn't come up with an occurrence where he broke his promise as Changbin's sarcastic words were leading to.

Still, he couldn't let this misunderstanding stand between them anymore. Furthermore, he had already in mind to talk to the alpha tonight. To mend that horrible relationship they shared. 

“Whatever impression you have of me, I think there is a misunderstanding. Can we start over?”

“Start over what?! But if Your Majesty has something in mind, please do tell me.”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“I will try to be more careful in the future. Something else?”

“Changbin why are you here?”

“What a coincidence Your Majesty, that's what I wanted to ask you since a while ago.”

He wanted to ask him that question?! 

“Why? Do you think I forced you in coming here?”

“Was there another option?”

“Well yes it's true. I wanted you all here. But if you would tell me you hate the idea of being married to me, then I wouldn't force you.”

“I hate it.”

A short answer. The whole conversation was leading them nowhere. 

“Then you may leave Changbin, the door is open.”

“I can?! Through which door? The closed palace gates?! I wanted to stroll through the city today. But magically your guard had lost the key.”

Felix hesitated to answer. He did truly order the guards to not let the princes out. But he thought about it being a more safety precaution and not to imprison them. There was a secret cult inside his empire. One he still couldn't make their whereabouts out. There also was the previous assassination of his mother which happened even inside the palace. 

He didn't dare to put his other allies in danger. 

It was so frustrating to talk to Changbin. His hostility towards him and the constant misunderstandings between them where pulling them apart.

“I will talk to the guards and let you through. However it isn't safe Changbin.”

“As far as I remember I came through the palace gates. And I am not a weak one to begin with.”

Felix sighed. It was hopeless. Seo Changbin was due to his Kingdom a good candidate, true. But he couldn't force him. Felix had to deal in another way with Changbin in the future, if he would turn out to be an enemy. 

“Do whatever you want. If your father wishes to get the same opportunity as the other Kingdoms he can send your sister.”

It didn't matter to Felix whoever he had to marry. As long as they were the best choice for his empire, what small bargain were his wishes and feelings compared to the fate of his peoples.

“No he won't, because I will stay.”

“Changbin I really have enough of this. First you want to go, then you want to stay. What is it you want?”

“To marry you.”

“What?”

Felix was laughing. Changbin was unbelievable.

“No I really do wish to marry you. But let me warn you, I won't be a husband you desire to have.”

“What do you mean?”

The Emperor already had sensed Changbin was plotting something.

“I won't be one of the others who are doting over you.”

“I never asked something like that in the first place.”

“Good, then we have an agreement.”

“However you are still far away from being chosen. If I can avoid it, I would prefer someone who is given me less of a headache.”

“How sincere and romantic Your Majesty.”

“I wish I could say that about you. You will also behave better while being here. Starting with that rotten mouth of yours.”

“Oh I see, now we are being completely honest. But I promise to behave better like I said.”

Even if there still was a slightly sarcastic undertone in his words, he meant them. They both knew it and for the moment it was enough and the best they could agree on. 

“What now? Should we kiss?”

“Excuse me?!”

Seo Changbin didn't make any sense.

“Well I thought after making up, people kiss. And we kind of came to an agreement. So?!”

“Absolutely not.”

Changbin was laughing at an irritated Emperor. 

Felix turned around and headed back to the ballroom, while Changbin was looking at him leaving.

This was a close call for him. For a second he had lost himself and almost destroyed everything. As if he wanted his father to send Hwasa to switch with him. To let her being thrown into this fake world. She was one reason he was here to begin with. King Seo was like himself not fond of the Golden Dragon's royals. However the king still wished for an alliance. And even if Changbin was a candidate right now, he nevertheless was aware he had high chances of being the one sitting on the throne next to the Emperor's side.

'How funny. I reduce him to a plaything, even though I am the only thing being tossed around.'

Still, he wouldn't make it simple for anyone. Especially not for Lee Felix. Determinate he went as well back. 

Almost through the big window doors in, he was being tackled by someone. 

A servant immediately apologized and hasty moved on.

Changbin's attention diverted, drawn to something on the floor. 

'Now look at that. An accident, huh?!'


	9. Do we have our agreement now?!

The best way to figure out a plan is first having a full stomach. Jeongin was convinced a happy stomach is followed by a happy mind. He had chomped on enough food to let his brain go to work now. The omega was standing with the alpha princes. 

“His Majesty is back, I will go over to him and ask him for a stroll. Or no better a dance, maybe?!”  
The other dragon princes were encouraging the Red Dragon and wishing him luck.

Jeongin was on his way towards the Emperor. As soon as he heard Hyunjin say “I will go over to him” he himself was already moving.  
They could dream on with their stupid order. His brother would be the one after Hyunjin and he wanted to speed it up.  
Felix was surrounded, he chatted with a few golden dragon royals. 

“Your Majesty.”

“Ah, Your Highness let me introd-”

Upon looking at a sad expression on the Blue Dragon's face, Felix stopped in the middle of his sentence.

“Your Highness is something wrong?! Didn't you like the food? Has someone bothered you?!”

“No, I love the food Your Majesty and everyone is nice. But Hyunjin ...”

Jeongin looked down at the floor with his sad eyes.

“What about His Highness Hyunjin?!”

Felix looked alarmed over Jeongin's shoulder to the Red Dragon.

First Hyunjin was seeing a worried face on the Emperor who fixed him but soon after he was rewarded with the brightest smile he had ever seen on Lee Felix. Moreover, there was also a nod of gratitude. Whatever the young omega was talking with Felix he had to thank him.

Back with the group Jeongin was smiling. 

“What did you chat about with the Emperor?”

“Ah! Hyunjin I told him you wish to talk with him in the garden, privately. And he said he would love to and will meet you at the maze after he finished his conversation.”

“But why did he look concerned first?”

“Ah because I dummy had started the conversation with a 'about Hyunjin' but didn't finish the sentence. Because I felt like food was stuck in my throat from wolfing down earlier.”

“Thank you Jeongin. Woojin your brother is so thoughtful.”

The omega radiated a genuine smile towards the alphas.

“I did it for my brother only. He will be next afterwards to get his chance to impress the Emperor.”

This sounded plausible and Seungmin who had first doubted his words was now convinced as well. 

“Maybe I should wait for his Majesty here?!”

“Yes that's a good idea. Or you also can search around the maze for a good spot to speak with him. But I guess this is something I would do. There are many people around, even outside taking fresh air.”

“Your brother is indeed thoughtful.”

Wonho was impressed with the bright omega.

“Yes true. Who knows where Seo Changbin is roaming around. Better not to test my luck.”

Again plausible for Seungmin, as Changbin didn't return yet from the garden.

A happy Hyunjin left and an even happier Jeongin stayed. 

Food truly helps the brain to think properly. The Blue Dragon prince wasn't helping Hyunjin at all. The remaining words he told Felix were “But Hyunjin is the best. He was filling up my plate the whole time. Making sure I'm eating enough and told me I should come to him right away if I need something. What a nice alpha.”

'To be fair, I helped him. I was praising Hyunjin in front of his Majesty. So if he gets lost inside the maze because of a suggestion I did, it's not my fault. Maybe his Majesty truly wants to visit the maze later.'

Thinking on the side to himself he even had the great idea to suggest Woojin could move up next, because Hyunjin might take some time to come back to have his private conversation with the Emperor. And if the others might get suspicious?! He would say maybe he misunderstood or maybe the Emperor had forgotten about it, due to him being wrapped up in a chat. Anyhow, Jeongin knew how to pull up an innocent omega and wouldn't hesitate to do it. 

Tonight was Woojin's chance.

Yes they all had marvelous plans, good ones, going by order with manners and they even united to keep a certain Black Dragon out of the way.  
Sadly, Seo Changbin didn't care a lot about an order or what others had decided for him. And manners?! Sometimes they were inconvenient for him. He had already returned from the garden and was leaning on the right side of the wall next to it. People didn't pay any attention to him and he was overlooked. There Changbin was standing, thinking with the small letter he pick up from the floor tapping it on his mouth. Short after an energized Hyunjin passed next to him, the Black Dragon moved towards the group with the Emperor.

“Your Majesty.”

All eyes including Felix were now on Changbin who showed them a perfect smile. 

“Yes Your Highness?!” 

“Would Your Grace give me the honor to dance with me?!”

Confused, Yonbok was thinking about what Seo Changbin might plot again. But before he could answer his aunt was faster. She just had arrived, as she had no interest in watching the ballets even if her son had been the main dancer. Also she had no interest to give her nephew the courtesies. Upon arriving, the Black Dragon approaching Felix came first into her sight. Living at court for so many years she had her own wits. 

“Ah Your Highness Seo Changbin, I didn't see him since he was little. The age did Your Highness quite well.”

The elder woman in her late forties was openly looking the alpha up with greed in her eyes. 

“I heard he is a marriage candidate?! If Your Highness is not picked in the end, why dont You come to visit me?! I am sure we can put Your Highness to better use than at my nephew's side.”

Jae-Hwa Lee was staring at the young alpha at her side who kept his head down. As if she wanted to have the confirmation from him of her using talent well. 

“Ah auntie too much of an offer. I don't remember auntie's husband to be so young?! I would rather say the age favored uncle more.”

The nobles around them were quite delighted. They loved a rude Seo Changbin embarrassing the royal Lee Family. Especially if it was Jae-Hwa a woman well known for her foible for young alphas and a doormat of a husband. Since she could get hold on a black dragon a few years ago, she developed a kink for muscular tattooed dragons. The way their tattoos moved while being in an ecstasy state were giving her the greatest pleasure. But only nobles with any amount of royal blood or royals themselves were this talented. It was hard for her to get her hands on another black dragon worthy of her, with a good lineage.  
Jae-Hwa was not bad to look at, considering her age. She maintained herself well and looked rather in her mid-thirties than 49. 

“I don't remember being Your Highness's aunt. I have only one nephew and he is the Emperor. Sitting on a throne reserved entirely for Daenerys blood. She was the one defeating the black dragons within three days, Your Highness. You sure must have seen tonight even a performance of my son Jimin about this easily won victory.”

“Oh I do remember auntie. But I thought I should start training myself to call Your Highness auntie, assuming I might be the one marrying His Majesty.”

She was coldly smiling at Changbin, ready to spit venom. Felix wasn't keen on interrupting them. However, he was fairly fed up with her behavior attending the banquet too late. Also he didn't want to have another scene. 

“Aunt, We missed you tonight. A pity you didn't see Jimin's ballet. He truly is talented. And We see uncle is not with you?!”

Jae-Hwa moved her attention to Felix. She didn't care about her son dancing. Culture minister?! Was this even a position to begin with?! One worthy of her family?!  
Jimin should have been the one sitting on the throne, of course after herself. But her younger sister had shamelessly schemed against her in the past. Jae-Hwa was pleased with her death as she tried her best to control her nephew now. To obtain Felix as her personal puppet was way better than having a son who was only a culture minister. 

“My dear nephew I am genuine sorry for arriving too late. Your dear uncle was feeling unwell, and I was restless to leave my beloved husband alone without making sure of his well being.”

The truth was, she told him to stay at home.

“We are concerned about uncle and We will send for the court physician right away.”

“I am blessed with such a flawless nephew. But no need for your endless grace. The doctor is already with him.”

“Ah auntie's love for her husband is untouchable. Your Highness even made sure for the well being of uncle's mental state upon bringing another alpha to accompany auntie. Uncle can rest assure now. I am fortunate to learn from auntie how to take care of a husband.”

“An honor to see Your Highness Changbin following for once a teaching, in particular mine. If the Black Dragon is already accommodated with the will to learn from his future aunt, then why not taking his aunt to the dance floor and let her teach Your Highness more?!”

The audience next to them were living their best lives. They were internal praying for the show to go on. 

A predator like grin was on her face. Jae-Hwa would train this insolent brat on how to behave in front of her. 

“Auntie my apology but I asked already your dear nephew to give me this honor. Another time perhaps.”

Which meant actually never. That old hag could dream on about touching him. He knew the stories around her and if he truly would become the next emperor, he would make sure to give her what she deserved.  
Changbin was grinning at Felix with his left hand outstretched.

His Majesty took his hand but before he left to mingle with Changbin within the dancing pairs, he turned one last time towards his aunt with his court smile.

“We hope uncle gets better soon. We would miss him dearly at tomorrows council meeting, if he might be prevented from attending. However, We will make sure to tell aunt Our precise orders We like him to do. We pray for Our Royal Aunt's health and wish to see her as always at the meeting.”

“Thank you, and I will my beloved nephew. “

Though she smiled she wanted to scream. Her good-for-nothing husband wasn't helping her at all.

On the dance floor, a slow paced song was playing, and the Emperor was placing his hands on Changbin's shoulder. To his surprise the other removed them. 

Again confused Felix was looking at his dance partner with a frown and earned himself a light laughter from the alpha.

“Relax Your Majesty, I don't plan to embarrass you. I am actually quite a good dancer.”

He took the blond's left hand, placed it on his hip and positioned his own left hand inside the other's right hand.

The Golden Dragon's face was even more surprised. Again Changbin had to laugh at him. This emperor had such a funny and dumb expression on him.

“I just find it fit for your Majesty to lead and regarding our heights, your Grace is a bit taller. So it will be more convenient like this.”

They started dancing and still amused the Black Dragon was looking at his quiet dance partner.  
He really was a good dancer but Felix was trailing away in his thoughts about the prince. He couldn't figure it out. He hated the fact he had to think about him even while they were together. Yes, he hoped their relationship could be good because he liked the genuine straightforward character of Changbin. But if the alpha wouldn't change and stay rude - as a matter of fact the Black Dragon told him just two hours before he hated the idea of them getting married - Felix would rather wanted to keep a big distance between them.  
However, right now the prince approached him again. The omega was at a loss regarding the other's behavior patterns. 

“Your Majesty I hope you are at least not thinking about another alpha while dancing with me.”

“I am sure this will not inflict the slightest pain onto you.”

“Well maybe I am obsessed with you too?!”

“Yes, maybe inside a nightmare.”

Changbin giggled.

From afar Woojin, Wonho and Jeongin were looking at a surreal scene. Seo Changbin dancing with Lee Felix.  
They were debating with themselves about who of the two forced the other one to end up together on the dance floor, were the public's eye was on them.

Jeongin was displeased. He thought Changbin wouldn't be a hindrance. He had already prepared everything for his brother. Well at least he could tell Hyunjin later it was because of the Black Dragon, that the Emperor couldn't join him in private outside. The omega was thinking about a new plan to come up with. That Red Dragon sure will want to have his opportunity next time. And Jeongin wanted for his brother to be the next and last one of the alphas to spend time in private with Felix.

Chris was standing next to a pillar corner on the right side of the ballroom. He had managed to escape from a group of golden dragon nobles, and was grimly observing the crowd on the dance floor. 

“Didn't you drink enough yesterday?”

“Your Highness.”

Chan was greeting Seungmin, a nod with his head and his attention went back to the dance floor. 

“It is a glass of berry juice. Your Highness should return and enjoy the feast. I am afraid I am not a good conversation partner right now.”

“I just saw Your Highness standing here alone. But it seems you are in a bad mood.”

“No, not really.”

“Did your Highness go through my new proposal of our current weapon project?”

“Yes, sure.”

“So will the Emperor consider it?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Are the freckles on the Emperor's shoulder fascinating?”

“Yes, sure.”

It took the absentminded Chan a while to realize what he just said. He wasn't taking part in their conversation to begin with. Seungmin who saw Chris standing alone thought he could discuss business with him. For what should a gathering of royals be else good for?! Such a feast was a perfect opportunity to push his already thriving weapon business more. He had a country to feed, and he also took a huge pride in protecting the empire with his weapons. But Chris was not giving him any courtesies and Seungmin was upset.  
So he gave the idiot a lesson for not taking him serious.  
The Golden Dragon wasn't paying Felix and Changbin any attention anymore and looked dumbstruck at the Green Dragon.

“I mean, Your Highness how should I know?!”

He was blushing and tried his hardest to explain his way out of what he said earlier. Chan didn't want to let anyone other than Jisung and Felix to know about his feelings for his cousin.

“Yeah, sure.”

A dry sarcastic remark. It was Seungmin, the Green Dragon Royal with a mind capable of calculating and working fast while monitoring his surroundings even in unpredictable situations. He was flirting with Felix the day before but still had the whole room within his vision, especially Chris who had been sitting right next to him. A fact Chan realized at that moment. 

“I don't know what You want to imply Your Highness, but I can assure You, You are misunderstanding something here. I was sitting right next to my cousin, and it's nothing special to appreciate freckles. They are beautiful.”

“Yes. What about now?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you standing right now next to His Majesty on the dance floor?!”

“No.”

“And His Majesty's freckles can only been seen on his face today. Furthermore, isn't it quite hard to look at them from afar while he is dancing in the middle of a crowd?! I would say Your Highness is quite a freckles enthusiast. I will let you keep staring at your cousin. Oh and by the way Your Highness, I hope you will look into my new project. Enjoy Your evening Your Highness.”

Seungmin turned around and went straight to another group of nobles where he already had spotted an acquaintance of his. He still wanted to do some business before the banquet was over. 

Chris thought he should take particular care around the Green Dragon. He had let his guard down yesterday and today as well. Kim Seungmin should be one of the last to be underestimated, and he knew it. But like the most people he sometimes was being blinded by the other alpha's appearance. He looked innocent and emitted a trustworthy aura. Sure also upon seeing Seungmin's handsome looks, the judgment of a lot of dragons was clouded. Chan was thinking he was like a dangerous beautiful oleander, a flower he came across last year. It was blooming in some parts of the Golden Dragon Kingdom.  
A pale pink gorgeous flower with big petals. A citizen had chopped down an oleander bush in his own backyard to use it as firework for cooking. The poor man inhaled a lot of the toxic smoke and had serious health issues because of it. To eat the flower or its honey was already prohibited, and the people were warned to take particular care in interacting with the oleander. Chris took a mental note to not forget that some of the most beautiful flowers are also the most dangerous. Kim Seungmin was a living incarnation of this alluring danger.

“Oh no please Your Highness. You are making me blush. This is too much of a compliment.”

“But you are truthfully talented. I wish my court would have such an outstanding talent.”

Jisung was returning from his mission of informing all the council members about the gathering the next morning. He was irritated because he had to go to the Park-Lee household, as the Royal Uncle - as he loved to call himself - was indisposed to join the feast in person. He was about to enter the ball room when he heard a woman shyly giggling from one corridor. There in a little illuminated corner a Lee Minho was flirting, while leaning on a wall, with one of the beautiful dancers of the earlier first performance. 

With a mocking smile on his face the empire's supreme commander was moving in his pure white, tight-fitting uniform and white knee-high leather boots with firm steps towards the both of them. 

“Taking a little fresh air from the festivity Your Highness?!”

“Supreme commander.”

Almost in unison the pair surprised answered and were moving farther apart.

“Yes, I needed to step out a bit.”

“Ah and the garden was too crowded I assume?! How fortunate, Your Highness even came across a person in this hidden corner.”

“His Highness was only complimenting my dance.”

“I am sure he did. And it is a huge honor if a praise is coming from one of the princes and marriage candidate of His Majesty.”

Jisung looked stern at the woman before he fixed Lee Minho with his gaze. 

The woman excused herself and was leaving in a quick pace.

“It is not a felony to compliment supreme commander, is it?!”

“No Your Highness as long as it remains at - only words.”

Jisung was moving already past Lee Minho and before he went further to the ball room's direction, he stopped to look over his right shoulder. 

“And Your Highness, inside this castle there are no words which can be kept as a secret from me.”

The black-haired commander hated alphas who were driven by their baser instincts. Above all those alphas with power and prestige, as he himself had been unfortunate to met with in the past.  
Jisung was determinate to keep a close eye on Lee Minho. 

After the song had ended Changbin was whispering near to Felix's ear. 

“Your Majesty I would like to meet you now inside your room.”

The Emperor was for the xth time surprised by the Black Dragon's approach on that evening. The alpha's breath was tingling his skin and again his words made little sense to him. 

But before he could ask, Changbin continued.

“I have a very important topic to discuss with you. It is of high urgency.”

The blond was frowning at the other's words but still agreed. If it was an urgent matter, he was sure it was true because the Black Dragon wouldn't play with those words.

“No need, I will come to your room.”

“Very well, I will go ahead Your Majesty.”

With a smile and a neat bow Changbin left the Emperor on the dance floor.

“Jeongin. How dare you trick me?! I was waiting a long time in front of the maze and His Majesty is still here inside the ball room.”

“Oh, but I didn't trick you Hyunjin. Changbin was taking His Majesty's attention away and so sadly he couldn't join you.” 

With an innocent smile Jeongin was looking at the alpha.

“Let's hope this is true.”

Hyunjin was still displeased as he was waiting like a fool for Felix to arrive. He abhorred it if someone was taking him lightly and thinking he had only a pretty head with nothing in it. The Red Dragon was aware everyone of them tried their best to gain the Emperor's favor. As the alpha was especially biased with omega's, to treat them well, he hated it if someone was trying to take advantages of his kindness.

“And let's hope this was not a threat towards my brother just now.”

Pure danger spoke from within Woojin's eyes.

With an unimpressed and inquiring expression Hyunjin stared back at the Blue Dragon before he turned around to head towards Lee Felix.

Wonho was surprised by what happened between them. He thought Hwang Hyunjin was seeking death if he didn't take Woojin's warning serious. The Pink Dragon had met them all a few times in the past. And something was always stirring his curiosity. Within the circle of the dragon alpha princes he saw many emotions from everyone, expect Kim Woojin. Sure, he never experienced how the other princes behaved when they had an emotional outburst or any bigger sentiment moving them. But they were nevertheless sarcastic or mocked each other or were packing venom inside pretty words. The Blue Dragon was among them like silent calm water. He never showed circles on the surface, even if others were throwing stones inside his lake. Woojin's tone never reached a louder sound even if he was lecturing his brother. So right now he had witnessed something rare about Kim Woojin. He wondered a lot of times how the Blue Dragon could stay calm and why he was not affected by anything. The prince could also trust in Woojin's words the most, because - though he was speaking rarely - his words had weight and they were always in the end fulfilled. Never stir silent water or try to annoy a cub of a calm bear in front of him. Wonho was fond of this new trait he discovered about the Blue Dragon, whom he thought was the most peaceful dragon on earth. 

“Your Majesty, am I allowed to steal a moment of your time?”

“My apology Hyunjin, but I have to attend an important matter right now.”

After seeing a disappointed expression on the prince's face, Felix sighed. 

“How about after we all enjoy our time in the city tomorrow? I will take some imperial troops with us and show you all around the capital.”

The alpha's face immediately lit up. 

“I can't wait Your Majesty.”

Hyunjin bowed before the Emperor left him. 

Soft knocks were disturbing the Black Dragon's thoughts. 

“You can come in Your Majesty.”

Felix closed the door. He went to the middle of the room and looked around before his gaze rested on Changbin's back.

A small amount of time passed with no one of them speaking.

“Do you like your room?”

“Yes, it is a very luxurious and comfortable chamber. Thank you.”

Changbin turned around to smile at the omega. 

They looked at each other while again some heartbeats of silence occurred. 

“So what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“Ah, well I have a question. Do you know what this is Your Grace?”

He fished the small note he found earlier out of his leather pants pockets, and showed it to Felix.

“No. But I am sure you will tell me soon.”

The blond was on guard and again questioning the odd behavior of the prince who was creating a mystery around his words.

Changbin was moving forward towards the Emperor until he was within an arm's length in front of him.

A strange smile was on his face. 

“Here open it.”

The omega didn't take the note right away. He was fixing the other with a serious expression, trying to read what was behind his intention.

“The roots have to be brewed not the leaves.”

Felix read the words loud. Short after a cold snake was moving inside his stomach. He knew right away the meaning. With an expressionless face he inspected the prince in front of him. His tone was concealing well his alarmed inner voice. 

“So the important matter was a cooking receipt prince?!”

Changbin laughed wholeheartedly. Though the sound of it was missing warmth. 

“Ah Your Majesty knows very well what the meaning of this letter is.”

“No. Did Your Highness write those words himself?”

“Ah well, 'accidentally' a servant of Your Majesty was bumping into me and what a coincidence he dropped the note right in front of me. Like a small present. We both know what roots and leaves the words are talking about.”

Felix sensed a dangerous aura around the alpha. 

“I already had my doubts about it. You know Your Majesty I have an exceptional talented court physician. He patched me a lot of times together.”

Changbin slowly approached Felix, who on the other hand was instinctively taking a few small steps back, until he reached the edge of the bed right behind him.

The Black Dragon leaned forward with the expression of a feline, ready to jump on its prey. Inside his deep raspy voice, while he spoke next to Felix's right ear, a hushed growled warning.

“How about we take another cup of tea Your Majesty?”

Two heartbeats later Changbin screamed in pain. He was now on his knees unable to stand up. He felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside out. The Black Dragon had a high pain tolerance. But he never had experienced such a pain, where all his senses were overstimulated with terror and pain simultaneously. The alpha couldn't hold onto even one of his thoughts. He heard almost insects crawling inside his brain and nagging on his mind. He could feel his blood boiling, and an intolerable sickening smell was intoxicating his nostril and senses.

Felix looked down at the alpha before he sat on the edge of the bed. His right leg over the other, his upper foot waggling up and down and his hands supporting him next to his body while he was leaning a little back. Felix spoke with a calm tone, while still fixing lofty the poor creature who was in pain in front of him.

“I thought we had an agreement?! So tell me Changbin why are you provoking me again?! I guess I took you for smarter than you actually are. The tea doesn't affect me. But it can affect perhaps other omegas. Foolish Black Dragon, do you really believe I won't punish anyone who dares to exploit an omega?! This is the only reason I let you folks still enjoy the catnip's sight. It is not a threat within my eyes. However, should you dare to insult or taunt my rules again, I will personally march in and burn maybe more than the flowers. Do we now have our agreement?”

Felix leaned forward and with his right index finger he lifted Changbin's chin up.  
A face full of inhuman pain, sweat and lips pressed hard together to not let out a scream came into his sight.

“Nod if you have understood and agree with my advice.”

There was still some fire left inside Changbin's eyes but nevertheless he nodded. The alpha felt like he was on the verge of passing out. 

“Good boy. Here is your reward you asked before.”

The blond leaned even more forward and pressed his lips on the soft ones of the alpha. It was only a peck and more a mark of dominance than romantic. 

“Well, I assume we are finished here. I will appreciate it, if you search tomorrow with Jisung through the castle and find that servant for me. Good night Your Highness.”

Finally the pain was gone and Changbin was panting hard on the floor of his bed chamber.  
After a few moments he was laughing like a madmen. 

'Interesting, so this are the cats pheromones?! What a feeling! We will see who will be the last one to kneel before whom.'  
His mind finally free and working at its full blast. Subconsciously he was touching his lips.


	10. The Playroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I will update by the end of this week again. A heads up for this chapter:  
> It is still not revised and I might do it in a few days maybe.
> 
> I think I did go easy with the gore description of a particular part of this chapter. However, of course my standard is not everyone's. So if you might feel disgusted by some bloody descriptions just skip the part as soon as the room comes up. And I have to warn in the next chapter again as I will go into some deeper details and I only have started with the gory scenes. It is still a Changlix story and the other princes are still in the race, but though I'm unconfident as a newbie to execute some or many parts well, I will try to improve bit by bit.  
> I want to also say at this point: we are in a more political story than a Bachelor distributing his roses event only. So romance will be a focus but not mainly and especially not a fast forward one. It is now a good chance to drop it because of the story, poor writing etc. and I am sorry if someone was expecting something different.
> 
> Until the end of the week. And please don't judge or hate this story's Changbin yet. No real Skz here - so no pure angels inside this story.
> 
> Criticism is welcome!
> 
> p.s. I am sorry if I may seem odd with delating some of my Chapter Notes while revising chapters, but it is either because I don't see a need for them anymore or we progressed a bit more into the story and my comment wouldn't make any sense ;)

“Can I come in?”

Jisung opened his bedchamber door and found a distraught Emperor standing in front of him.

With an inquiring face the commander was softly pulling Felix by his right wrist with his own right hand inside his room and closed the door behind him.

“Did your personal guard escort you here?”

“Yes, I told them it is okay as I am going to your room, but well they were trained by you. Naturally they followed me here anyway.”

A proud grin expanded on the handsome face of the White Dragon.

“Let's give them a small pay raise.”

“Sure, why not?!”

Now free from his cape the Golden Dragon was kneading his sore shoulders and neck, moving with his head slightly to his left and right shoulder.

Jisung had already climbed up on the side of the huge bed next to the door and was half covered with his big, heavy, black satin blanket filled with goose feathers. His white satin pajamas were complimenting his honey toned skin, his collarbones slightly peaking out.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Jiji patted with his left hand the place next to him. It was nothing new for them to sleep together. Especially during the time Jisung had just started to work within the castle, they had slept almost daily together. Back then Felix had been through some failed assassination attempts on his life and his friend wanted to keep an eye on him particular at night, when he might be the most vulnerable.

Their deep and trustful friendship was the basis for them being comfortable to sleep next to each other or even to cuddle with each other into their dreams.

The commander moved his right arm under the pillow of the free side of the bed to take some small daggers out. He placed them with a playful smirk into the Emperors hands, who was now sitting on the bedside.

“Just put them at least on the nightstand next to you. I know your small hands move fast with the daggers. In case a nut might think it is a good idea to break in through the balcony.”

The blond agreed in silence and placed the two filigree but deadly sharp, snake curved silver daggers next to him before laying down.

He turned his back towards Jisung and his mind was trailing away again - to a specific prince. Especially to the situation which had occurred short before he came to his friends room.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jisung had snuggled up to the Emperor and was holding him into a tender embrace.

“I did something impulsive today. Something I shouldn't have done.”

The blond had his eyes still open and was fixing the big, gorgeous engraved wardrobe made of reddish wood at the opposite wall.

Behind him his best friend's head popped up, and with his upper body moving Jisung tried to peak around the blond's back to get a glimpse of Felix's face.

“What did you do?”

“I used my pheromones on Seo Changbin.”

“Ah that's okay, it is long past time for the rabid dog to take some medicine.”

The dark-haired plopped his head back to his own pillow.

“And then I kissed him.”

If Jisung wouldn't have laid next to him, he wouldn't have been able to hear those words.

After a few seconds of silence, more for the slightly shorter one of them to comprehend the meaning behind what he just had heard - a speculation appeared.

“So you changed your plans - the Black Dragon being your last opportunity?! Then you went on a night date with him and figured out he is a masochist, therefore you rewarded him. Tell him I can always beat him to a pulp whenever he desires. Would satisfy us both.”

“You know I love your unconventional mind, but sometimes it's out of all proportion.”

Sungie lightly snickered next to him.

“Okay then what happened?”

“I got into an argument with him or rather he had threatened me, and as I heard him growling next to me I lost a bit of control. I kind of wanted to dominate over him in every possible way - to give him something back from all the taunts he did these past days. It wasn't a real kiss, just a seal of authority, our lips barely touched.”, still with his back towards Jisung his voice had reached a few tones higher - signaling he was agitated.

“But my consciousness is killing me. I did what I wanted to avoid the most. Being like an alpha, abusing the weaker ones.” a conflicted confession with a hint of pain inside his voice.

Again Jisung thought for a while before he spoke up. It was a delicate subject for the both of them.

“I think sometimes all three of us prefer to use force to remove a rotten old stump as to place a new healthy seed of hope and to let it grow properly. I don't say it's right to do this with real people. However, as long as we are still on the right track, thinking about the safety and happiness of the whole empire, I guess some whips of love are sometimes justifiable.”

“And that's what I fear the most Jiji. How do I know my way is right and my actions are justifiable?”, a whispered faintly cracked voice.

The White Dragon sighed, “This question is also your answer Lix. That's why you are the right one on this throne. As long as you are doubting and questioning your own acts without being afraid to learn from failure and think about others first, you will only walk on the road of a rightful ruler and will grow to an even better person with each step of yours.”

“Thank you Jiji. If I might trip on my way, I am glad I have you by my side. But also-", he was biting onto his bottom lip, " What am I actually doing here?!"

"Regarding?"

Felix paused, nibbling on his bottom lip. He didn't want to repeat a topic, they already discussed over and over again. However, he really had been scared of himself today.

"My pheromones. One reason I also thought Changbin was a good choice was because of his hate towards me. But you should have seen his face full of agony Jiji. I am horrified of what I will be capable next. Others omegas have at least nice, sweet, alluring pheromones. Mine are just an abomination, disgusting and …"

The Emperor was lightly shaking as he feared as soon as he would speak those thoughts aloud, they might get real.

Jisung was embracing him again.

"Don't torture yourself. It is not true. Don't say it. You are Felix. You are not your genes, blood or pheromones. These things don't define you. And about the alphas. Just choose a bastard, they all came with glass beads to you, pretending to be diamonds. What if they might go through a little pain during conception?! Are they the one going into labor?! Are they sensing the pain of giving birth?! Screw them and their fragility! After everything is over, you can build the alpha a house next to the sea and let him have a lover or whatever he wants. And we are raising your children. We will be three awesome dads."

Felix squeezed his best friend's hand to signal his gratitude. Even if the beta sounded upset, his words always comforted him. They filled him with hope and positivity.

“So what was the argument about?”

Felix turned around to face his friend. With his both hands under his head he gazed at the other and started to tell him what occurred before he came to his room.

Jisung had a similar position on his bed as the blond, was attentively listening to the story. Suddenly he remembered a report he received during the banquet.

“That's an odd coincidence.”, he furrowed his brows. He tried to lighten up the problem from each angle, to discover - hopefully - it was only that, a coincidence. Yet the commander didn't really believe in coincidences, not such perfectly timed ones.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I have a bad and an even worse message. Which one do you want to know first?”

“Just tell me.”

Felix was impatient, his heart was beating faster. He had already too much on his plate!

“Today a report came in about an omega who had been abused after being stunned with a new substance we still need to find. Her first blood analyzes however had some catnip within it. She was still too weak to be interrogated, as the omega's health is the priority. It actually happened inside the Black Dragon's Kingdom, though they were the ones who reported it and who are caring since then for the omega. But don't worry I had sent away already some of our elite to protect her. Still the timing of Seo Changbin discovering catnip might led to some negative effects on omegas is too convenient. And the bad news is, the hint we got the other day about your mother's assassination was a waste of time again. It had led us to a small forest with absolutely nothing of relevance inside it.”

Felix had a stern expression on him. His eyes narrowed and an undefined dark sound came through his thick voice.

“I don't care right now about mother's circumstances of her death. The omega is our top priority. First in the morning, while I'll be meeting up with Chris and the council, you will search for that servant with Changbin. Jisung, I want him to be found at any cost! Afterwards give the spy to Chan and personally pick the omega up.”

A headache announced its way and the Golden Dragon moved back to lie on his back with his eyes closed and hands carefully massaging his temples. He exhaled strong out.

“About Seo Changbin, we will see how much of a coincidence it really is. We both don't believe in such a fortune of events.”

“Come here, lets rest first.”

Felix snuggled closer to his best friend and was placing his head inside the crook of the other's neck. Despite his headache - both of them felt safe and were drifting slowly away.

“Where exactly do we start?!”

Changbin was glimpsing to his left side at Jisung, while pacing down one of the castle's corridors in a quicker manner.

“Don't worry it will be over soon.”

The commander next to him was neatly dressed in his snow-white uniform and his snow-white knee height leather boots. The Black Dragon was again surprised about the tidiness of the palace people's attire. However, he was aware the well known first supreme commander of the empire wasn't someone to hide behind his troops to keep his uniform clean. He hoped to get an opportunity soon, to see this rumored beast in action.

Yes Jisung looked small and fragile, but Changbin had met way weaker looking enemies and he knew he shouldn't underestimate anyone by looks only.

He never thought about fashion that much than during his time there inside the Emperor's castle. Changbin wasn't feeling ashamed of his constantly black and not always neatly attire. Still he admired and envied the discipline these castle people even had with their clothes.

They arrived at the big training ground behind the palace. For the first time since his stay with the Emperor his warrior heart skipped a beat, he genuinely was interested in his surroundings and was observing everything on the huge space as if he was a kid gazing at sweets he desired.

Yet the Black Dragon could only take in the space as no troops were training and he was slightly disappointed.  
Upon seeing the maybe 350 to maximum 500 servants standing steady next to each other with a serious face, he understood how the whole affair would be cleared right away.

“I brought you all here because the Black Dragon prince might be our next Emperor and he wanted to greet his future employees.”

Standing next to the commander Changbin was blinking to his right and secretly studied the sly fox next to him. Jisung had such a beaming genuine smile and voice, if he himself wasn't aware of why they really wanted to meet the servants - he might as well would taste the poison masked as dripping sweet honey .

“Did you guy's count them?! Are all servants complete?”

“Yes, supreme commander all 420. “ one of his lieutenants answered.

“Great.”, again a radiant smile from the White Dragon as he pleased tapped the shoulder of his omega soldier. He moved light-footedly to stand before people.

“Don't be afraid, no one of you had done something bad. The prince is just an unique character, aren't You Your Highness?!”

A cold, bright smile was inviting him to join the charade.

“Ah please supreme commander, don't let His Majesty hear you. Let's not lead him with you complimenting me that much to an absurd conclusion. As you said I am as good as His Majesty's.”

The Black Dragon was shooting back as well a cold, smug smile while roaming in front of the servants with his both hands behind his back.

“I heard Your Highness loves absurd conclusions the most.” a dry remark.

“Is that so?!”

Changbin was mumbling more to himself, as he was concentrating with fixing each servant of the first front row.

They were already through more than half of the palace people but Changbin still didn't find the one they were searching for. He smiled cutely and was greeting everyone in the best manners, still no luck.

The Black Dragon was about to leave another row when someone - he already had passed by - with a more submissive behavior than the others, came back into his vision.

Right he had been lenient. He had thought that particular servant was too shy or too afraid of him thus the prince went soft on the man.

Jisung who was following him only one step behind and who monitored each movement of the servants but especially the ones of Changbin, acted fast.

This brown haired beta, was maybe 5,10'' tall - a similar height as the Red Dragon prince. He also looked normal, not out of place at all.

What alerted the supreme commander to be quick on his feet was the trembling stomach and shoulders of the servant. Upon his guess, it was not a tremor of fear why this man was hunching his shoulders and pulling his neck in.

As the wind, the White Dragon was moving lightly and fast and he had executed a chop right on the other beta's Adam's apple.

Changbin himself, a trained skilled warrior, had to repeat the whole scene in front of his mind's eye to grasp the full situation properly.

Jisung was not only fast, the beta was also precise with the amount of strength and the place to hit to obtain the impact he wanted. The Black Dragon had to even admit the other was even faster than himself.

Adding to Jisung's small built what gave him another speed-boost was his own body weight. Also his training and technique were neatly.

The Black Dragon similar tall, was more bulky while the White Dragon was firm and lean.

Jisung had not merely an advantage in front of bigger built enemies, but also a disadvantage. Even if he might move like the wind, his strength wasn't similar to someone who wields a dual or a heavy weapon. One well-aimed hit and the supreme commander would suffer a critical blow.

As Changbin had grasped the whole situation already, the servant who was now trying his hardest to gasp for breath also coughed violently with his upper body bent down and his hands on his throat. The hit was remarkable precise. Not too strong to rupture the windpipe or to provoke severe internal bleeding, but still enough strength to cause the exact effect's they needed.

Jisung struck again, he was holding the beta's tongue between his curved middle and index fingers.

The other servants were trapped in sheer fear on the spot, not knowing what was going on, but still too afraid to even dare to move one muscle.

“Is this the one Your Highness?!”

“Yes, indeed it is the one. What a fellow trying to bite down his own tongue!”

Though he was laughing the sound was of a dangerous nature than encouraging the others to relax.

“Well look at this Your Highness, a branding on the tongue. Does the prince recognize it?”

“Supreme commander, who couldn't?! But poor you, food isn't something nice anymore right?! You sure have killed all your taste buds!”

The man was afraid of the two in front of him, converting with him as if they were old friends.

“What do you suggest commander? Maybe I can cut some real tattoos on his skin as he craves for them?! Or we can try out how much food and water is needed until he can taste it again?!”

A tranquil grin, and with cold almost reptile eyes Changbin fixed the man.

“What great ideas Your Highness. I particular adore the last one! But I might have an even better option.”

Jisung's aura resembled the alpha's one. Like a snake he observed the little mouse he had caught and waited patiently. As if he enjoyed the other's struggle short before striking unpredictable at its pray to swallow it whole.

“You do?! Now I am curious, don't tell me you want to have fun alone?”

“No. I guess it isn't fruitful if we ask him who he is. Or beat you down until you tell us everything, right?!”

The commander could feel the beta in front of him was a bit uncertain, but the man still had a firm resolution inside his eyes. Jisung was certain, this man wasn't easily to be convinced to confess. Because this man was willing to go through an immense amount of pain by slowly biting down his own tongue as to dissolve his brand inside his stomach acid with the outcome of not being forced to talk. However, Jisung was aware of a way. One many people were anguished to witness. This path of hell without turning back, was even feared outside the Golden Dragon's Kingdom.

“Then how about we go to Chan's playroom?!”

Gasping sound from the surrounding people upon hearing the commander's words, were audible. The beta spy's pupil dilateddue to the emotion of fear.

Sneering with his head slightly tilted to his right, Jisung was taking out a white handkerchief and roughly gagged the man.

“You others! Before you go back to work you will be examined again if you bear marks on your body. And let me warn you all, Chan is particular tense these days. I am sure he will be eager to get his hands on more rats.”

With the spy between them, Changbin and Jisung moved again towards the palace back door.

“Ah, Chris playroom. There are so many fascinating stories about it. I hope you will give me the honor to watch a show of his?”

“Of course Your Highness, perhaps he is in a good mood and allows you to join in as well?!”

“Hahaha, how marvelous.”

“True it's fun to play along with Chan's rules. Ha haha.”

Both of them weren't particular cruel men, but they were aware of a spy's determination. It was good to break his mind a bit with inflicting a horror of what was awaiting him without going into details, before even letting Chan to move on next.

And it helped, as the one between them slightly trembled.

“Here we are, a wonderful room with a king-size bed, a gorgeous view and a private caretaker.”

Jisung opened the door, and the spy was taking some footsteps back at the sheer horror in front of his eyes.

The smell alone made him almost throw up, though he was a well trained spy for long-term missions.

The rumored play room was badly lighted. The color of the what seemed to be once dark brown stone floor and its walls was hardly to be regognized. Because of the filthiness of blood, some fresher in color others darker, excrements, pee, some plastered pieces of intestines and even some flap of skin were painting the rooms interior everywhere.

The man wanted to flee and was shaking, but Changbin and Jisung pushed him inside the room full of instruments of torture and bonded him on a dirty wooden chair soaked in blood. There was no free area of wood which wasn't stained with something.

“Don't worry the fun will start any minute. Sadly I have to leave.”

Jisung patted the mans head who was staring at him in a hard suppressed look of terror. The stranger knew the rumors, in Chan's playroom it wouldn't matter how good someone was trained to withstand torture. The Golden Dragon was breaking them as if he was cutting down butter which was left to stand for the whole day outside at room temperature. He only hoped it would go by fast.

“But you are staying here Your Highness, right?!”

“How can I let this opportunity pass?!”

A bow, and Jisung was about to leave when Changbin was grabbing his left wrist.

“Before you go commander, let me ask you something.”


	11. A path he never wanted to walk again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up:
> 
> First there is now at the end of each chapter a small cheat sheet for those you might not remember who Dragon is who and other title etc. It will be updated after the first appearance of future only relevant characters to the story. 
> 
> As soon as Chan is entering the room it might get a bit disgusting. I was holding back though with the graphical description as it wasn't that needed for this moment. But anyway skip that part as soon as he is entering his playroom till almost the end as he joins Changbin in front of the room. Maybe I should insert warnings inside the story itself next time?  
> I'm still too inexperienced to know if this would help better than describing vaguely parts to skip before the story starts.

Felix was fixing the collar of Chan's white chemise. They were currently inside Chris' room and the small hands of the Emperor were fumbling with the fabric; he was concentrating on a symmetric neat look and Chan was staring at the small face in front of him.

“You should wear white more often, it suits you.” 

The blond was smoothing the fabric on the older one's shoulders before he turned around and went to Chan's mirror to take a last look at himself.

“Thank you, then I will wear it more often.”

He approached the smaller one and his mirror image was genuinely smiling at Felix.

Felix thought 'I missed your smile these days. It suits you the best.'

He was looking at the taller man through the mirror.

“Chris don't forget after the meeting to open up the present I made you. I want you to take special care of that person.”

Chan was leaning forward and whispered with a docile grin into Felix ear. 

“Thank you, I will. And I have a great idea to spice up our meeting.”

Without losing eye contact, he whispered his idea inside Felix right ear, while watching his cousin's expression changing from a serious to a surprised one and finally ending in a pleased face. 

“Then how about I change my clothes again?!” 

The Emperor was gifting his cousin an innocent and cute smile.

“What a great idea cousin.”

Chris was kissing Felix right temple before stepping away to give the blond the space to move towards the door.

“Your Majesty I think the Green Dragon's prince new weapon idea is impressive. Why not using the black dragons of the border to test it?! We are lucky that lately there are some bandits raids over there. We can try the quality right in combat.” 

Ban Jeong-Hun was certain, with today's council meeting and his ideas he will gain His Majesty's attention and deepen with more favor his foundation inside the nation's politics.

He was happy the council meetings were hold with the more relevant high officials and not the culture- or sports ministers, who were irrelevant in his eyes.

The omega had worked around twenty years for the Lee royal family. Felix mother Mi-Gyeong even gave him the title of prime minister, a rank he had been representing with pride. Sadly as soon as Lee Felix was on the throne, he stripped some ministers from their titles or was rearranging them. Jeong-Hun new title was one of the commerce minister. 

His former prime minster one went directly to Bang Chan as well the title of finance minister. The omega bitterly had to witness how a brat on the throne gave his position to another brat. And even worse, Jeong-Hun was not even downgraded to the position as the deputy prime minister, that went straight to the third brat he hated the most - Han Jisung - and even the title of defense minister was throw at the beta. A beta with no royal blood was above him. 

So with today's meeting he hoped to show Lee Felix his abilities and maybe soon he would get his old position back. As the commerce minister he was mostly responsible for the trade regulation and for keeping the country's economics intact and let it flourish more.

“Commerce minister you mean to risk the border's security by letting Our defense using new untested weapons?! What does Our prime minister think about this solution?!”

Felix was sitting at the head of the table as he inquired the minister sitting in one of the middle seats. 

To the Emperor's left was a sit occupied by Chan and to his right an empty sit which belonged to Jisung. After those two seats there were four rows of empty space followed by one occupied seat next to the other for the rest of the council's ministers.

The blond's normal attire attending council meetings was a luxurious one, but today he looked even more expensive. He had even on each finger a golden ring with big gems. Jewels were almost decorating his entire clothes and wrists, as well his neck. Not to mention his crown which was the epitome of power and prestige.

It was as if he wanted to show off his wealth and that was exactly what he had in mind. Only when he was meeting the council or when he attended official events he was putting on luxurious jewels and high quality expensive fabrics. Especially when meeting with the greedy people of the council he wanted to challenge those ministers. Felix didn't trust anyone of them, so he was blinding them with the wealth and symbol of power they yearned to get, fawning jealousy and greed within his opponents until they couldn't hold their masks anymore or would slip at the sight of treasures near them. 

“I disagree with this idea. I think Jisung would be even more against such a solution than myself. The Black Dragon royal family has done a great job in securing our borders despite the history we share with them. Dear commerce minister, where do you think would an enemy force focus their direction after obtaining our borders?!”

Chan put that greedy minister into his place.

“You are right my dear nephew. I agree with you. We need our black guard dogs on our doorstep. Jeong-Hun I am disappointed in you. How could you make such a mistake by proposing something like this?!”

Jae-Hwa Park-Lee, the foreign minister, was sitting with her husband the justice minister Dae-Seong in the first rows of seats - after Chan's and Jisung's ones. 

She had to kick her worthless husband under the table to wake that dumb bastard sitting opposite from her up. It was her wish he would give her a helping hand. Who knows with what thoughts that dimwitted good-for-nothing alpha was distracted. 

Dae-Seong understood his dragon of a wife immediately, and was straightening his back. 

“Dear nephew Chan as your uncle I am particular proud of you. Your bright mind and wisdom is rare for such a young head. Is the Royal Uncle allowed to make a suggestion?!”

After a nod of approval of Felix, Dae-Seong continued. In spite of his wife who started to panic inside as she had a bad feeling about an idea coming out from the small brain of her husband.

“Our great and merciful Royal Nephew, upon witnessing again how marvelous the prime minster's mind works we the Park-Lee's would wish for Your Majesty to free our Jimin from his marriage. His husband is not only half the man Bang Chan is. He is also not capable of giving us a grandchild. Our Jimin is our pride, and it pains your uncle and aunt to see him being trapped inside a fruitless marriage. That's why We, the Royal Uncle, couldn't attend the banquet. I was sick losing sleep over the unhappiness of my child. If Your Majesty is blessing a union between the prime minister Bang Chan and Jimin, it will be a profitable and worthy connection for both sides. And I as Your subject can finally be of a better use as my heart would become lighter. Sadly Your dear mother had approved to Jimin's wishes back then. But he is indeed unhappy and seeing how splendid Your Majesty is with His outstanding ruling and justice, We are sure Jimin will get justice as well. Please consider it dear Royal Nephew.”

While he had his overemotional speech, his wife was kicking him a lot of times under the table, but he kicked his old hag back.

Yes the timing might not be the best, but both of them had agreed upon this decision. They had always been bitter about the idea of giving their son away to someone not worthy enough. They weren't filled with parental love for Jimin, he was merely a good pawn to obtain more power. He was a beautiful omega with an exquisite lineage, naturally he deserved an alpha on an equal footing.

Felix was frowning. Jimin told him the whole time how happy and madly in love he was with his husband. And he couldn't remember his both cousins being attracted towards each other or interested in such an union.

The other ministers were in mental disgust about the shameless behavior of the Park-Lee's again. Everyone of them were trying to catch the bachelor Bang Chan inside their families, but still to ask in such an open manner. They really had no face!

“He is my cousin, and I think today's meeting isn't appropriate for such a topic.”

Chris grimly fixed his uncle. He thought after Jimin had married that desire of the Park-Lee's would be off the table too. 

The Emperor as well wanted to avoid this nonsense of his uncle and aunt and to finally tell the council why they were meeting up. 

“Chris is right, now is not the time to speak about such things. We ordered you all to met Us for today's council meeting not because We wanted to hear your advice but to tell you all Our decisions.”

He slowly was fixing each minister while speaking.

“First, the new weapons We agree upon and have already a solution. We will pay for 200 mercenaries from the Blue Dragon Kingdom to try them out. As the dear commerce minister wanted to help with this task, he will personally host them. Make sure for them to have enough food and water as well enough resting time. They will stay near Our palace. I hope the commerce minister will not let Us down. Once a week the soldiers will be checked to see if they are happy and healthy dealing in the right way with the weapons. Are We mistaken?”

The Emperor was gazing at Chris who answered him quickly by fixing Ban Jeong-Hun with a radiating dimpled smile.

“Yes Your Majesty. Jisung will look after the great work the commerce minister is doing.”

Jeong-Hun only nodded in agreement with a stiff grin.

“Second, as you may all already know an omega was assaulted near the borders.”

As he had expected the spies of each minister sure had chirped them this news but they still acted in a faked surprise.

“Oh my god, dear nephew how can such an evil crime happen?! You said near the border?! Was it again a black dragon?”

“We don't know about a prior fact proven case of a black dragon assaulting an omega dear aunt. But as far as We are informed on this one, the black dragons were the ones finding the victim and securing her safety and health. However, that's not the point We want to make here. We will properly lighten up this muddle and We will get to the truth and reveal as well everybody involved within this incident.”

Felix was carefully watching each one of the ministers. But even if one of them was entangled in this affair they were trained in court policies for many years, so naturally all of them would keep a blank innocent face.

“Let your dear Royal Uncle give you a hand.”

“No need. We have set Jisung up on this and We also have caught a spy within Our castle today. Chris will inquire the man to find the people in the shadows behind the spy.”

His last words were spoken slowly and with a glee. As if he wanted to imply the operation was already a success. But again not a single minister was twitching. 

“Third We would love to have a light brunch with all the ministers on this table now and will give the ministers Our attention upon whatever topic they might desire to speak about.”

The first genuine reaction of that morning followed soon after the Emperor's words. Free food and the opportunity to gain or ask a favor was like a birthday gift for all of them. 

“Well I have to leave you all as I have a special guest waiting inside my playroom.”

With a beaming smile and laughing eyes Chan was light-footedly moving towards the door. 

The council members faces twitched lightly upon hearing the word 'playroom'.

Jisung looked over Changbin's shoulder towards the prisoner inside the room. He was a bit inpatient as he was on his way to pick that omega up from the Black Dragon's Kingdom. Why did Seo Changbin had such a timing? Why was the feeling of a cold unknown grip on his stomach as if something was wrong or something bad will happen?

“Your Highness please make it quick, I have an errand to do.”

“Ah, something important?!”

But it wasn't a question anyway. Changbin could easily tell it had to be a very important errand.

Raising his eyebrows the supreme commander was monitoring the prince before him, standing on the doorstep, with no intention to reply but with suspicion growing inside of him.

“Well you don't need to answer. Now that we have formed a kind of friendship, and you even brought me to Chris playroom, how about we drop the formalities for good and you show me the next place important to my future position within this palace?”

The White Dragon was eyeing him in confusion and stress. 

“What place Changbin?”

With a happy smirk, he finally heard Jisung dropping the formalities, the Black Dragon unleashed his explanation. 

“His Majesty's harem. As you said I might be the future's castle's lord, therefore I need to see who are the alpha's I will manage later on. Just give me the direction and a pass to enter, and I will bring order within the harem too.”

Han was getting annoyed. 

“Are you stupid Seo Changbin?! Do you want another taste of the Emperor's pheromones?! Is it pain you are seeking? Is that the reason you are spouting nonstop nonsense?! I will leave now. If you are saying those things again, I will fulfill the beating you are asking for.”

Never did someone call him stupid to his face and the one who did it just had dropped the formalities a few seconds ago. This Han Jisung was a man full of surprises to speak with someone way higher in ranks in that manner. Dumbstruck he watched Jisung turning around and leaving. Normally Changbin would laugh because he would admire and appreciate such a bolt behavior. However he knew Jisung was a hypocrite on trying to conceal the truth. There was a harem within the palace. He himself had seen many years ago how someone dear to him was being abducted for exactly that purpose, being a plaything for Lee Felix inside his personal harem. 

They were all hypocrites and disgusting people, all of them, even Han Jisung.

The supreme commander had passed only the first corner as he crossed path with Chan.

“Oh you are still here?!”

“No I'm leaving. Have fun.”

“What's with your face?”

“Don't ask. Seo Changbin is searching for Felix's harem. See you in two days.”

With a dissatisfied face he left.

Chris was staring at the corner which parted him from his destination. He was pondering about the Black Dragon's intentions. Why was he asking about Felix's harem?!

With a sigh he moved forward. 

Inside his playroom, Chan was greeted by the presence of two people.

Seo Changbin was inspecting the walls of the room and was touching something what seem to be a bit of brain mass.

“Seo, you are staying?!”

Like a dangerous carnivorous beast he slowly approached his prey on the chair. 

“Yes, you don't mind 'crazy Bang'?!”

With a smug face the Black Dragon turned around to look at the other man. But it seems the other alpha didn't even twitch upon hearing the nickname people sometimes brave enough whispered behind hands covering their courage.

“Whatever, just stay quiet. And hello to you beautiful! Welcome to my playroom, we will enjoy our time to the fullest. I can't wait to make you open up to me. Let's create some wonderful memories.”

Chris was radiating the most adorable happy dimpled smile the beta on the chair had ever seen. The man was terrified to his bones by this act. But his shock grew as he saw Chan undressing his white chemise. 

Changbin actually only stayed to bug the Golden Dragon about Felix harem. He wasn't interested to see the other torturing someone and sure not interested to see him stripping. He looked around unsure where he should lean on. The walls were full with disgusting fluids and human body parts and there wasn't any other chair inside the room. So he moved again towards the entry to lean on the closed door and watch the show from afar.

Chris was laughing at the reaction of the beta. 

“Don't worry sweety, I am not interested in you and I am sure not a disgusting monster forcing himself onto others. Though I will use different great methods to get deep inside of you.”

As he spoke he joyful observed his victim will implying his next step by moving the fingers of his right hand above some dirty instruments as if he was playing a piano – uncertain of the torture method he wanted to use first. The white chemise was still on him but completely open, sleeves rolled up and a white undershirt was shining through.

“I forgot you are gagged. I will take it out, and oh before I do so: let me tell you two things. The first one is, no matter how hard you scream no one can hear you. My room is soundproof, so let's save some energy to scream for the later fun, shall we?! And the second important thing to know … “ Chris took one of the dirty small daggers into his hands and playfully showed it to his prisoner. It was a rusty weapon, with crusts of dried blood and other undefined things.

He was continuing his warnings while trailing with the rusty dagger inside his right hand, starting from the connection between the breastbone and collarbone sluggishly down to the beta's abdomen and dangerously further south.

“... don't provoke me. I like my prey to be docile. You are allowed to deny things if you want to extend our time together. However if you try again to bit down your tongue, I will give you something you will never forget to swallow.”

The beta was feeling the rusty dirty weapon slightly pressuring his crotch. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. The spy was afraid to even breath, aside from moving.

Chris was putting a bit of more pressure onto his hand. With each word he was poking slightly with the weapon before retreating the hand again to poke anew. 

“I will cut your miserable, small, worthless piece of shit you call dick, with this rusty dagger into many pieces. One small cut after the other until nothing is left, and then I will feed you all the pieces one by one to swallow them.”

To be threaten again and again with a pressure on his member, the beta was feeling wave after wave of more psychological torture as the rusty dagger wasn't inducing any pain yet. However, to know that Chan was only threatening him with words was not rescuing him from the fear. The horror each time he felt with the pressure down there which resulted in the beta peeing his pants. 

“Now look at you. You like to spill fast, hm?! Didn't I say it's worthless?!”

With his free left hand Chan leniently slapped the man's right cheek. Soon after he was holding the beta's chin firm as he was taking the former white handkerchief out of the man's mouth and threw it on the floor. The white silk was stained with the blood of the spy's tongue.

“How about this?! Seeing you being a disgrace and a coward, I will give you the opportunity to choose. You may fight me, if you can strike one blow you can pick either to be tortured for days or you can just tell me one name and you will be locked up until we decide upon your future punishment. Be aware, if you can't touch me even once I will choose torture for sure. I will cut down each one of your limbs with my rusty dagger until nothing is left of you. Starting with one finger after the other, and be sure that tiny thing between your legs will follow afterwards. And don't think you are a special snowflake. Bigger, more used to withstand torture people were sitting before you here. And guess what they all had in common?! They all begged me to talk after a while. You will melt too.”

While he was talking Chris was removing the bonds of the spy first and went afterwards to the right wall. There were some sharp weapons on a rack. He turned towards the beta who was calculating if he could beat up Seo Changbin who was leaning on the door to get out, or he should pick to go against Chris. 

“Which weapon do you prefer?”

The beta moved his attention to his left were Chan was waiting for his answer.

“The sword.” His speech was a bit odd as his tongue was still injured.

The Golden Dragon nodded, pulled out a sword and was throwing it towards Seo Changbin who was though surprised fast in his reaction to catch the weapon.

“In case you are foolish enough to think you can pass through a Black Dragon. Especially through Seo Changbin.”

“Ah too much honor Chris.”

Changbin was watching as the Golden Dragon was throwing another sword, this time a short sword and not a long one, towards his opponent and was taking a heavy looking, big double ax for himself.

“I hope it's okay for me to choose the ax?!”

Naturally it was okay, even more than that. What a foolish guy. Such a heavy weapon to use against a sword especially an ax which was not a stabbing weapon and way slower while attacking than the sword. The beta couldn't believe his luck.

Changbin was snorting. What a charade. Even if Chan's weapon might be for normal people a disadvantage compared the light short sword of the other man, the Black Dragon was sure Chris was only playing with his prey. The way he held that heavy weapon as like it was the rusty dagger he had in his hands before, made him highly dangerous. 

He was excited. Excited to see a fight, even if Chris wouldn't get serious.

The beta attacked first. With light steps he moved fast in a serpentine approach, reaching the still standing Chan and with one flowing motion he faked an attack from above, to crouch down within the next heartbeat and aimed a precise stab on the Golden Dragon's abdomen. 

Changbin was surprised, the spy was well skilled and fast - still too slow and predictable for Chan. 

And the Black Dragon was right, with an almost invisible move of his left wrist Chris blocked with the bottom part of the double ax's handle the sword attack easily and punched with his right fist in the beta's face. 

This impact was throwing the man on his back and three meters away. Cracking sounds filled the room.

In awe Changbin was watching the scene. For a heavy weapon wielder as Chris was, the man was fast almost as fast as Jisung. Maybe even on Jisung's level, though Changbin had to see the both of them in a serious battle to test his theory. 

The punch was marvelous quick, precise and looked effortless. The cracking sounds he had heard had been for sure the beta's nose breaking. The Black Dragon moved his eyes towards the almost lifeless man on the floor. The short sword was already lost halfway his fall. 

From his nose streams of unstoppable blood were flowing, even if he was trying to hold them back with both hands on his nose. 

The beta's hands, clothes and the floor were soaked with the red liquid and the air was filled with a sweet, sickening, rusted iron smell. 

“I guess we finished even before we could start.”

Chris was squatting down in front of the other, no more weapon in his hand and a tranquil grin on his face. 

The spy was furiously looking up, and he clumsily tried to headbutt the alpha in front of him. 

He succeeded as Chris was hit on the left side of his lower face.

“What a bad loser you are.”

The Golden Dragon was holding his own chin with his right hand and with his left he was pulling his screaming victim by his hair back on the torture chair to tie the man up again.

Changbin was making a face - as if the spy truly had succeeded with his last blow. Chris was only playing with that poor man. He had watched everything and the Black Dragon clearly saw how the other alpha was aware of the upcoming hit against him and was even leaning forward than avoiding it. Accepting a blow - what a cruel way to taunt the enemy.

"I will count that hit and will allow you to choose. Choose wisely, torture or one name?”

Chan looked like a priest telling the starving thief it was wrong to steal the loaf of bread. 

Still silent and with a lot of determination and fire in his eyes the prisoner didn't answer.

With a shrug of the shoulders the Golden Dragon accepted the others decision and went straight towards the furnace on the wall behind the spy. 

The next hour Chris playroom was filled with the sounds of inhuman screams of agony, more beast like than human until the voice of the spy was breaking down. 

The air was soaked in a musky, sweet, coppery, putrid, nauseating scent of burning flesh.

The branding with hot steel on the beta's upper body and legs caused the spy to pass out two times but the man was again been woken up by Chris.  
In addition, because of the torture method, the beta also peed himself again and his rectum couldn't hold the pain too, so he was shitting a tiny amount in his pants.

Still the man was brave and withstood the procedure without answering the Golden Dragon's repeatedly question who his employer was.

Changbin was disgusted but still waited for Chan to finish his work.

Again the hot steel was above the spy's thighs and the alpha moved it further up to the man's crotch. 

“Don't think I am enjoying this. Just tell me one name and I will stop. You are a courageous man I have to admit it. I will offer you even the opportunity to work instead for me. Think about it. Is your client all the pain worth?”

A faint whisper was leaving the mans lips. 

“What did you say?”

The Golden Dragon moved closer to hear his words. 

With a darker growing face he grimly was listening to the spy's words.

“Very well.”

Chan turned back to the prince.

“Changbin leave the room and wait outside.”

Hearing Chris dark and dangerous tone, the other alpha followed and closed the door behind him. 

There was no sound to hear from the outside but the Black Dragon guessed the beta was screaming again. Which would have been a miracle after screaming almost non-stop for the past hour.

Only five minutes later Chan was stepping out of his room. His white shirt over and over soaked with blood and even stains on his face and arms. 

The princes eyes widened, what could have happened to him for looking like that?! As if he took a shower of blood.

“Seo why were you here?”

A calm, apathetic voice and face was gazing at him with almost lifeless eyes.

“I want to know where Felix harem is.”

Changbin didn't plan to beat around the bush from the start.

“Why?”

“Why not?! Shouldn't I met the playthings of His Majesty?! I might marry Felix in the future, so I will be the future head of that harem.”

For a few moments Chris was sluggishly wiping his bloody hands before he addressed the other with a hoarse voice, without looking up from his hands nor ending the movement.

“I will try to prevent this scenery to happen. Our Lix is way too good for you. And even if you will be the next lord of this palace, there is no harem here.”

“Please don't play around. I know as a matter of fact that Lee Felix has a harem for years now.”

These hypocrites were making him sick.

“I didn't say he never had one. He dissolved the harem his mother had created for him.”

The look Chris was giving the prince was genuine and Changbin believed him. 

But it was too little - not enough of information he desperately needed.

“When?”

“Why?”

“Just answer my damn question Chris.”

The prince had difficulties to control himself and was almost growling at the other alpha.

“As soon as he had ascended the throne.”

With a grin, leaving the prince behind Chan was making his way back to the council. 

After only a few steps and without turning back he added, “In an hour we all will meet up in front of the palace gates to stroll together through the city.”

“You can stroll and hold each other's hands in hell and I still won't care. I will not join you later.”

The Golden Dragon was snorting as he started to walk again.

He opened the door and the ministers who were eating in bliss wanted to throw up immediately upon seeing and smelling Bang Chan. The blood and the burning smell of flesh was still on him, it was too overwhelming.

“I have all the information we needed. The spy was chirping like a bird.”

He laughed in joy while eyeing the people inside the room. 

Felix who also was attentively in catching every reaction of his ministers was satisfied. Quiet some interesting faces some of them were making. 

“We thank you cousin for giving Us a hand.”

“Always. I can't wait for the next one.”

With this Chris was winking towards the group and with laughter he was making his way out again.

“We have to leave now, as We had promised the alpha princes to show them around the city. The ministers are allowed to finish their meal.”

Oh how interesting the expressions of the ministers were. Felix was taking each one of them deeply in.

Even if he believed what the Golden Dragon told him before was true, Changbin still walked inside the castle and asked some servants where the harem was. All of them were answering him with the same reply – there was no harem.

Deep in his thoughts the prince was subconsciously walking towards the garden and stopped at the statue he liked the most inside the palace garden – the mother holding tenderly her child's hand.  
There, sitting next to it he trailed away in his memories. For the first time since many years he allowed the flood of remembering taking over him. 

Dragging Changbin deeper into feelings he had locked up, paths he never wanted to wander again and towards the one he had lost.


	12. Spread your dreams high like the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update again in a few hours as I had promised Hyunlix and some other stuff will happen as well. However, I was pondering long enough if I should write first the comfort chapter or the more painful one - I decided pain it is ;) 
> 
> A warning: This chapter has suicide inside, the last thing I want if for someone to get triggered with it. Please skip it if the topic is a trigger for you - wait for the next one with Hyunlix and some of the other ships and well yes more plotting fake words and fake faces. My intention with the insomnia stories I write are not to make us all go through pain and especially not the boys. There isn't a story where I let them experience a complete despair or I don't plan to. However, I personally like characters similar to real life people, overcoming hardships and having not only blissful times but anxieties as well. Sometimes crashing and sometimes getting up again.   
> I didn't went into detail though, because I tortured myself with a character I only grazed inside this chapter but who was growing fast dear to my heart. So I had to let them go to be more focused on the next chapter. Until later - again yes only once proofreaded ;( Still, I hope its ok.   
> And also please if I am confusing to much please tell me so. I know I am still not good enough to tell a clean story, but I really want to give you a joyful ride, so don't hesitate to ask if I wasn't clear enough somewhere. Until in a few hours - oh and again at the end of the chapter are the names, function and relationships of the characters within the story.

The hand inside his own was warm, the scent of ripe apples was surrounding the alphas while they were in a tranquility climbing up the green luscious hill. 

“Here.”

Changbin looked at the delicate long fingers around the perfect round red apple and in trance moved his eyes up to the face he was in love with.

A gentle breeze played with her beautiful long raven black hair and her constantly smiling eyes were competing with the autumn sun. On that green hill she stood firm with the presence of a powerful goddess, in the 15 years old Changbin's eyes the nature was purely existing to compliment Eun-Young. The wind touching her hair, the sun kissing her skin everything about the 18-year-old alpha was perfect. 

“Thanks. Let's pick more for Han-eul and Hwasa.” 

Laughing he pulled Eun-Young deeper into the apple orchard.

“Hey, I thought today is about us! Changbin wait, not so fast.”, her carefree chuckles was melting his heart. 

“As if you don't love to hear brother's name.” the boy gave his friend a sly glimpse while his hands were collecting more of the juicy apples.

“Don't talk, work!” Eun-Young was trying to hide her blush with keeping herself busy as well. 

After they had picked two dozen of apples, they were resting under the shades of a big tree. The girl sat on the grass, leaning with her back on the trunk, absentmindedly and gently stroking the hair of the boy's head in her lap.

Changbin's eyes were closed, he was enjoying the moment and wished it could last forever. He knew of Eun-Young's love for his brother, so he never had dared to confess to her. Even if he was hopelessly head over heels for her, he loved the alpha and Han-eul too much to squeeze himself selfishly between them. 

The prince's omega half brother Han-eul was his treasure, a living sun mesmerizing people around him. Moreover, the omega born from a foreign concubine of king Seo was as madly in love with Eun-Young as she was with him. It was a tender blossoming love with mutual feelings since they were small children. 

“I hope Han-eul finished, and he is allowed to play with us when we come back.” 

The boy sighed, they had originally planned to pick up apples together. But Hwasa had woken up with a slightly temperature that day and Han-eul was called to an important meeting as the Empress herself and a delegation had arrived in the morning to visit the Black Dragon's castle. 

The frown on Eun-Young deepened and she was pushing softly the boy's head away to get up on her feet. 

“Let's find it out.”, with her right hand she helped Changbin up.

Back at the castle the teenagers were greeted by a happy Han-eul jumping into their arms before they could even search for the Black Dragon prince first. 

Han-eul, his brother, his face, his laughter, his voice, his warmth …

Changbin was rocking back and forth inside Felix's garden next to the statue of the mother holding her child's hand. The Black Dragon didn't realize the wet traces on his face from the tears which silently keep pouring down as if they tried to wash away the memories. The alpha was lightly trembling, his body repulsed the pictures inside his head.  
But he had already opened the door to the past of the forbidden room inside of himself. The white covers preserving the treasures inside the chamber were lifted and his mind was flooded with the sight of a happiness he could never touch again. Only in his memories he could go back and torture himself with the vision of what was lost and what could never be replaced anymore. 

The prince's world had stopped on that fateful day. A day starting as a dream and ending in a nightmare. 

Eun-Young was 18 years old as she was abducted to a place out of Changbin's reach.   
A 15 years old Changbin was forced over night to mature as his world broke apart into thousand pieces, a light forever annihilated.   
His brother Han-eul was seventeen when he jumped into his own death, not even leaving an intact body to mourn over behind.

Still inside that room within his memories he was smiling at Changbin who had finally opened the door again, waiting for him reminding the prince he was still there. 

But how could the Black Dragon ever forget his own brother?! 

The dark blue eyes, an ocean of bliss Changbin jumped in upon seeing them each time.   
A mellow voice jinxing him even in his reminiscences and a warmth being denied each time he tried to recall it. He could remember every gesture, every word and every scent.   
But despite the perfect reconstruct of a delirium Changbin was willing to go through repeatedly, that warmth was lost forever. 

His body shivered as the prince's mind trailed back to that last hug, warned him what was left was only an empty shell without emitting warmth inside a vivid memory.

“Changbin what's inside the bag?”

Han-eul's was already curiously squatting down reaching out to reveal the hidden items. He could smell apples, his favorite fruit. Similar to a cheerful bunny he was sniffing around the sachet.

His brother however was moving the snacks away from the brown haired sunshine. 

“You meanie, give me one. I know you have apples there. Binnie give your brother one. I'll give you a kiss in return.”

Han-eul whined and was chasing after a joyful giggling Changbin. 

“Here catch it, if there is a reward I am gladly taking it.” 

Eun-Young was ready to throw the red fruit she had stored inside the pocket of her black wide trousers. 

“No! Here take mine and give me the kiss.”

The teenagers were fooling around for a bit in the castle's yard before they moved inside and were resting from all the running.

“How is Hwasa feeling?”, the girl inquired after taking a bite of her crunchy apple.

“Better, she went back to sleep.” 

Han-eul answered with his full cheeks.

“Why is the Empress here?”

A question which had been a shadow over his mind and which Changbin tried to uncover since the morning.

“I don't know. Father told me to wait outside while they discuss something important. I guess I will find out soon.”, the brown haired prince shrugged his shoulders. 

Both, Eun-Young and Changbin were growing stiff upon that answer. It was an odd occurrence, and they were concerned about the role Han-eul might have. Why was he needed anyway?   
He was an omega prince, not even next in line for the throne as Changbin or Hwasa would take over after king Seo. Han-eul was a very popular omega because of his exotic beauty and his mesmerizing light shining from within him, striking people around him with a happiness as soon as the prince was around. His name meant literally the heaven, sky – 'spread your dreams high like the sky'.   
For Changbin his half brother was an angel and even if many within the palace including his mother weren't happy to see a half prince born from a foreign concubine, that ray of sunshine was stealing hearts left and right from the start. So Hwasa's and Changbin's mother, the queen had no other choice than to love Han-eul like her own flesh and blood until the day she died from illness when Changbin was 8 years old. 

And the older the exotic prince was the more breathtaking he became. A curious, intelligent omega with the purest heart. Even if he was slapped on one cheek, he would turn the other cheek in, if it would make his aggressor feel better, for them to loosen the hate they had; Han-neul would gladly help. He couldn't be called handsome in a majority of peoples beauty standard way. The prince had even such an ordinary face it would been easily forgotten in a crowd or even be confused with others.   
So why were people drawn to him? And why were alphas getting on their knees, even royal ones, to get a chance on wooing for him?   
His heart, as simple as that. The way Han-eul spoke to people, giving them all his attention, as if they were the most special beings. And he was radiating with pure love and bliss from within him for others to bathe in his positivity and purify themselves when they were being tortured by darker thoughts and feelings. Combined with his adorable genuine smile, and his unusual hair and eye color formed a whole package people couldn't help to be attracted to him.

However, it was Han-eul's good nature that was his grace and downfall.

Changbin was anxious every time someone was jinxed by his brother, not because he wouldn't deserve the whole world. It was because the alpha was afraid of wicked hearts behind pretty words. He was too afraid one day the omega was paying the price of something he didn't intend to buy in the first place or wasn't even showing interest to begin with. 

As the three teenagers were sitting in silence, eating their apples the Empress and her delegation were about to pass by them.

Empress Lee Mi-Gyeong was an impressive woman not only because of her way of ruling. A tall Amazon, seductively beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Moving in a platinum short armor protecting only her vital parts, underneath bordeaux colored velvet pants and long shirt. With a long wide cape made of light tan snow leopard fur which was grinding on the floor with each step of her dark brown high knee lace-up high heel boots she approached. The long dark blond hair was tied up to a high ponytail, her freckles blasted on her face combined with her powerful aura of a monarch demeanor made her more intimidating. 

Mi-Gyeong stopped next to the teenagers, sitting near the entrance hall of the palace. 

With a judgmental side glimpse towards them and a clear voice spreading ice the omega especially addressed right away to Han-eul.

“Come here child, let me look at you.”, her right arm outstretched, and her index finger with the big seal ring of the Lees was demanding the young omega to come closer. 

The two princes and Eun-Young were staring in shock at king Seo who was right behind the Empress, silently begging for help. 

The king had a gloomy hard to interpret expression on himself and was nodding towards his son - giving him the approval to do as Mi-Gyeong asked of him. 

With slightly wobbly legs and a little queasy stomach Han-eul came near to the Empress and was instantly prevented from kneeling down to her.

“No need child. What an unique beauty. I adore your big ocean eyes and the jawline is exquisite. No wonder he was head over heels right away upon seeing you, my child.”

She was moving the prince's face with her thump and index finger holding onto his sharp chin. 

“Ahnjong, for once you did something good. Hold your promise now.”, the Empress required from king Seo without turning back to him.   
Finally she let go of Han-eul who was slightly shivering from fear, confused without knowing what was going on.

However, the Golden Dragon Empress continued before the Black Dragon king could answer her, “Child I see you tomorrow.” 

With firm steps she marched with her delegation out of the castle, taking with her the cold she was spreading the minutes before.   
In an instant the autumn sun, as if it was hiding, was letting its light again through the big Gothic-like stain-glass windows.

“Father?” even Han-eul's voice was shivering and it made the two alpha teenagers who were standing now next to him to go into a protective mode. 

Ahnjong Seo turned around and ordered Han-eul to follow him. But after only two steps he raised his right hand, the Black Dragon royal seal on his backhand moved dangerously, the king was even letting out a bit of his pheromones, while he growled at the two alpha teenagers behind of him. 

“I said Han-eul, do you both think you can refuse my command?!” 

Due to his strict tone and pheromones, the omega prince next to him started to whine, shrinking his upper body in fear upon the rare behavior of his father. 

Even Changbin and Eun-Young were trembling in submission, still they followed them in secret after a short while. The teenagers knew exactly where they were heading to.

As soon as the king and his son reached the castle's war room and closed the door behind them, the alpha started right away to explain the situation to the confused and afraid omega. 

“You will marry into the Lee family. Tomorrow in the morning you will … you will follow the Empress and will live with her and her family. Don't pack up to much as you will get new things there.”

Han-eul's mind was spinning. He wasn't sure if it was because of his thoughts which were swirling inside his head or if it really was his vision which became blurry making him fall instantly to his knees. The omega was trapped in hell. He couldn't marry. The boy didn't even want to ask which alpha of the Lee family, he was better aware as anyone else who his future husband might be. It was a male, and the omega was terrified of him – terrified of the idea to marry that man or anyone other than Eun-Young.

“Father, did I do something wrong?! I promise, I will be good. I will never do it again. Please don't throw me out. I-I prom-ise, I will ...”, with his head touching the cold stone floor and sobbing hard and his body shaking. Han-eul apologized to his father in a broken heartbreaking voice for things he didn't know if he even had committed them. 

Ahnjong's heart squeezed with a pain he never felt before. It wasn't his son's wrongdoings it were his alone. His past fault were added to his innocent child's bill.

The king was kneeling with his son, holding him firm and trying to soothing Han-eul in his arms. Whatever he whispered, the other two outside couldn't hear it through the door nor could they get a better vision from the keyhole they were looking through. Nevertheless, the kings words helped. 

The omega stood up with his father and went with a blank expression outside, leaving the king behind in the war room. Not even the alphas outside the door surprised him or could shake Han-eul up from his trance. Like a lamb going on its own to the butcher, he went to his bed chamber to see what he should take with him. 

The alpha teenagers followed him. That night they planned an overheated escape, Changbin helped the lovebirds with opening the gates to run away but it didn't last long. A night guard saw them and reported it right away, both were caught and brought immediately back. 

The Empress was fuming, and she spoke in private with both of the escapee. To Changbin's despair he could not come even near to hear the conversation this time, as he himself was being lectured by his angry father.   
But nothing, even in his wildest dreams, nothing came near to the outcome of the disaster happening a few hours later. 

A bloody smashed body in what seemed to be Han-eul's clothes had been found. The omega had jumped in his hopelessness from his own room which was located in the third floor of the castle. The adults had placed him for his own good under house arrest. However, there being alone with his own thoughts Han-eul came to a conclusion which set something into motion with a disastrous effect no one including the omega himself could have been predicted that day. 

The last time Changbin heard the Empress speaking was again addressing to his father, “Nothing has changed from the past. You still can't hold your promises Ahnjong. Only because your omega child was begging me, I will not kill her. But instead she will be placed as a mere plaything inside my son's harem.” 

There was something like hurt inside her voice but before Changbin could ponder more about her words, her next ones were directly directed to him.

“If I will ever catch you or any black dragon near this little whore, I will torture and kill her myself.” 

Even after years Changbin couldn't forget the Empress's expression. A grimace more of a monster than human. She had taken everything from him, her death was only a drop of water on his scorched soul. He even felt bitter he wasn't the one bringing justice to his brother with his own hand. Changbin couldn't forgive his own father or himself since then. Han-eul had become a taboo topic, a cursed name everyone was too afraid to speak out aloud, the pain was too deep.

The daughter of the Black Dragon's Kingdom's prime minister, Choi Eun-Young was a collateral taken from a damage which caused similar to a strong earthquake a rupture going off into a future no one could have imagined. 

“Changbin, why are you looking for the harem my mother had established for me? I thought everything was clear between us with no future problems?!” 

Felix voice sounded displeased, but he soon stopped thinking about the Black Dragon's newest delusional act. The Emperor could sense something wasn't right. Changbin was wiping his face and after the alpha had turned around, it was clear. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face a mask of emotions Felix couldn't explain. Like a drunkard with lunatic eyes, out of his mind but sober in his approach, the Black Dragon was kneeling in front of the Emperor. His head hanging like a sinner, his hands on the ground and the tattoos moving vivid as if they wanted to confess for him. 

He didn't care anymore. His pride was nothing and his life had no worth within his own eyes. After opening the forbidden door inside of himself, being haunted by his shadows from the past Changbin saw only one exit – Lee Felix. All the plots he had hatched inside his mind were scrambling within a heartbeat into nothing. The Black Dragon had already come too far - too far to let the safety of an important person he was searching for so long being risked by his feelings of revenge.

“Felix, I will do whatever you ask of me. I will swear upon my blood I will become your most loyal lapdog, if you only give me back one person. Give me back one person and you can marry another alpha and I will still serve you without ever betraying you for the rest of my life. I will be devoted in gratitude towards you, or you can marry me or place me inside a prison, a harem whatever you wish for Felix. Please, I am begging you give me one person. Only her, return Eun-Young back to me.”

Shocked was an understatement, Felix was badly shaken to the core. He was listening to the rambling speech of Changbin with his cracked husky voice dipped in so much despair and agony, he never heard from someone before. Especially not someone as pride as Seo Changbin. He was speaking in delirium and Felix wasn't understanding his words nor that name he didn't hear of before. 

But what had been throwing him off the hook was something within his sight. It wasn't the pitiful image of the prince, Felix couldn't move his eyes from the tattoos on Changbin's hands. The once cryptic hieroglyphics were replaced. On each middle bone of the Black Dragon's fingers were characters the blond could read all of a sudden.

“One day I will spread my wings to reach you: my dream in the sky.”


	13. Crazy Bang and his playmate

A few hours ago, on the same day around noon the alpha princes and the Golden Dragon royal cousins were meeting in front of the palace gates. 

Felix and Chris had already changed their clothes, though Chan only went for a fresh white chemise and new black pants. 

The Emperor wore coffee brown suede leather pants and a pastel purple cotton long puffed sleeves shirt, on top of that a light black metal armor protecting his vital parts and the shoulder parts were formed in a way that made them look like small wings. 

All of them had their armor on as they planned to roam through the city. The Red Dragon proclaimed before, “It should be a safe show, even if we are going through a peaceful environment.”

And well what Hyunjin had on him might have been a safe show for his vital parts, but for the eyes it was a dangerous one. He looked like a god who just descended from heaven, in such a breathtaking way that sure they would be soon surrounded by worshipers ready to pray next to their new found god.  
Chan was looking at the omega soldiers and thought maybe ten people were too few?  
But after his gaze moved back to the princes before him he threw that thought with a grimace away. All dragon princes had an aura of 'here is your new god, ready to take in worshipers', so the effort would be fruitless unless the whole army was their shelter from the masses they might face. 

Hwang Hyunjin's light silver armor was decorated with marvelous fine curves shining in the sun's light like different colors of the rainbow. The art on that armor was outwardly, no wonder he came from the kingdom bearing the most famous artists. As a matter of fact, the scene of a dragon falling into water on his breastplate had been carved by Hyunjin himself. Almost half of the beast's body was already into water and part of its wings, the tail and his underbody were still above the surface. The water itself, the splashes and the fine droplets were in a specific color which would bring forth the rainbow colors each time Hyunjin would turn and move within the sunlight. Underneath his armor he was dressed with luscious black leather pants and a dark red long sleeved chemise out of shiny silk with a high collar. His black cape closed with a golden chain around his neck was the cherry on top and left an impression as if Hyunjin was wearing a golden choker. 

Next to him Wonho's armor wasn't less of an eye-catching nature but had an archaic, testosterone crude optic with its black hard leather and some dark metal plates, as well the high big leather boots. The Pink Dragon wore underneath black leather pants and a black long sleeved cotton shirt. However, even if his armor and Wonho's own muscular structure screamed 'the god of war himself was going on a carnage', his adorable innocent smile was just a gorgeous contrast to it. 

To the Pink Dragon's left side were the Kim-Yang brothers. A name which was formed due to their strong willed omega mother not wanting to leave her Yang name and to be called only Kim. Jeongin was resembling her a lot, especially his eyes. She was a woman from a commoner merchandiser family. The alpha king was falling right away for her and every craving the queen had since their first meeting the Blue Dragon king was happily fulling it. Starting from the day Jeongin was born she was teaching him how to be a proud and strong omega although he was physically weaker than alphas. She taught him to take advantages of his own disadvantage by being more cunning than others. Thus her small little fox as she loved to call him had a fast brilliant mind. 

Though right now he rather looked like a small chicken trapped inside an almost full body armor. Kim Woojin was indeed a protective brother. Thank goodness the brothers were also wearing hard leather armors than metal ones, because otherwise Jeongin would get highly discomforted moving around. He was even wearing a half ventail helmet, the same dark brown color as the rest of his attire. Jeongin's bright eyes were shining like stars through his helmet and added an even more adorable touch to him. Chan was surprised it still was possible, because the young omega already was the cutest being and omitted a non verbal spoken rule of having everyone's protection. It was something natural and clear like the sunrise every day.  
Both of the Blue Dragons had underneath their dark brown leather armors, night blue cotton pants and long-sleeved cotton shirts.  
As if Kim Woojin wanted to warn the world by seeing their almost similar armors: Jeongin was his precious gem and if someone dared to touch him Woojin would beat the living hell out of them. 

Lee Minho was again the personification of an expensive sin. A dark purple velvet one with a golden armor and gems decorating it. Everything about him was a 'yes I am rich' exclamation, though Chris snorted upon seeing the handsome facial expression adding a 'try to rob me and I will paint my expensive armor with your blood'. 

And final in front of Chan's far right vision was Kim Seungmin. No wonder he was a weapon, a high secret one like the ones his Kingdom was producing. He looked literally like an angel in his titanium armor and gold ornamented parts. Finishing his look with his forest green leather pants and cotton Amadis sleeved shirt with a high delicate embroidered collar in white and gold buttons at its end. 

The Green Dragon prince was an angel by looks. He also was a soft beautiful man who could be easily confused as an omega, one that would be totally Chan's type but he reminded himself each time he saw Seungmin – it's a trap. Don't underestimate him and his appearance.

“Well let's go then.”, Felix was taking the lead of the group. 

“Isn't the commander joining us?”, Minho was right at the Emperor's left side while they walked the serpentine down of the hill the palace was located, towards the city. 

“Why do you miss him? Then why not staying behind with him.”, Hyunjin was ready to fight to have some of his deserved alone time with his Majesty. That's why he eagerly joined Felix on his right side to get as much out of it as he could. 

The royals were in the middle surrounded by the omega soldiers and behind of the first three, was the group of the Kim-Yang brothers and Wonho. 

Of course Jeongin walked between the alphas.  
High trained omega soldiers? Woojin didn't care, the only safest place for Jeongin was next to him. 

Behind them were Chan and Seungmin walking, to Chris displeasure as the shorter alpha sure wanted to talk a lot about business. 

“So you did what we talked about yesterday?” 

Yep, it started with business. 

“Sure, we all love your new project.”

“As you should. Chris it is a big technological innovation, so please take it serious.”

Seungmin was pleased his business was flourishing again. Maybe marriage wasn't even needed, but his old traditional parents demanded for Seungmin to get married soon and to marry someone of a high royal rank. They would have preferred for him to get an omega wife but well Felix was the most powerful omega so naturally him being a male wasn't bugging them at all. Seungmin's parents especially his mother excessively wished for that alliance to happen.

“No more your Highness?” curious Chan looked next to his right shoulder. 

“Mhm. Or do you wish to be called Your Highness, Chris?”, with a cute warm honey voice Seungmin was teasing the Golden Dragon.

“No, better call me Chris.” 

The blond fast changed his gaze towards the people in front of him. 

'Chris it's a trap. Don't forget he is a dangerous one.'

Chan always had a soft spot for the cute type and if an angelic face with a similar voice was cutely talking to him, the protective alpha inside of Chris would get attacked. 

“I think we are more overdressed than you Chris. Though a white shirt truly suits you.”

Seungmin continued with his innocence tone while emphasizing the word 'Chris'. Doing it in such a manner it sounded more like a pet name than the Golden Dragon's given name. 

And Chan was hearing it. Oh Kim Seungmin was a little devil trapped inside the body of an angel. 

The Golden Dragon cleared his throat, “Well no one will try to go after 'Crazy Bang'. The people here know my face and my reputation.”

“Is that so?! Has 'Crazy Bang' done something nasty before as he has blood under his right ear?”

The Green Dragon enjoyed teasing the taller alpha. The tiny dried stain was something Seungmin had seen right away after they all had met up. And wasn't the surprised face of Chris a hilarious sight? Yes, the prince had fun talking to the other. 

But before Chan could drag a sword from one of the omega soldiers to look closely where the blood stain was located and to wipe it away, he thought he had washed himself completely from it, he suddenly lightly whimpered in pain and surprise. 

Kim Seungmin's right hand's thump was brushing over the end of his right mouth corner. 

Horrified, the Golden Dragon watched how the prince next to him gazed at the tiny blood on his thump before putting his own finger into his mouth to suck his thump clean. 

“Hm, that one was your blood I guess.”, innocent eyes were staring at Chris. 

What the hell did just happen? It was disgusting but why could Kim Seungmin do something so disgusting in a still cute way? No this wasn't cute, not at all! He was a devil, a sadistic mind twisting devil and Chan's mind was running crazy because of that behavior. 

“Haha, what a stupid face you are making Your Highness, oh I am sorry I mean Chris.”

Laughing next to him and having the time of his life, Seungmin loved to tease and to confuse people.

The prime minister was finally recollecting himself and with narrowed eyes and a light growl within his tone he tried to change the topic. 

“Why aren't you at the front next to Felix?”

“Oh, we have a system. Hyunjin is next to spend his time with the Emperor. But why isn't the freckles enthusiast right behind him? It will be hard to look from here at His Majesty's beautiful features.”

Chris was shutting up. His initial idea was that the trip to the city would be an enjoyable relaxing one. But he was thinking now it might be a hell trip with that devil next to him. 

The group had reached the city and at last someone was asking about Changbin. 

“Why isn't the Black Dragon with us?” that someone was Jeongin.

Hyunjin was moving his head over his right shoulder to look back at the omega when his attention was disturbed by something else. Fast he moved his body in an almost dancing like movement and was lifting Jeongin by his waist up in the air, a quarter circle away of the Blue Dragon's former position. 

Instinctively the omega placed his hands on the alpha's broad shoulders, he had an expression of surprise and anxiety on him. 

A light blush was forming on Jeongin's face, because of Hyunjins action. It didn't last long for the omega soldiers to point their spears at the Red Dragon prince, which wasn't necessary as Woojin's strong big right hand was wrapped already dangerously around the alphas neck. He wasn't pressing as it was a mere warning, one to let Jeongin down. In addition Wonho had also his left hand on Hyunjins right biceps. 

Again the Pink Dragon was inquiring himself why Hwang Hyunjin was seeking death as Woojin was omitting more than just a warning aura – it was purely bloodlust and he seem to be ready to fight. Though the Blue Dragon was still the commander of his emotions and controlled himself not to risk it with a hasty move, to place Jeongin through any harm. 

All eyes were on Hwang Hyunjin now, but before the poor alpha could explain himself, the culprit was splashing already the ground where Woojin stood before. 

“I am sorry, I didn't see someone down there.”, an old woman who had thrown out some dirty water from a bowl apologized from her window. 

“You shouldn't throw your things from your window in the first place out.” Chris was coldly warning her.

“I am deeply sorry Your Highness. My daughter left her son with me and I was afraid if I go out of the room something might happen to the baby, being all alone. I will never do this again, I promise. Don't punish an old woman, please.” the beta begged. 

Chris sighed, “Well nothing had happened and as long as you won't do it again it's okay. Just go back to the baby.”

“Yes Your Highness, my apology again Your Highness.”

She bowed and was moving back to the now crying infant. 

Finally the atmosphere cleared up again and the threat against Hyunjin was gone. Well almost, Kim Woojin was still holding the alphas neck firm. 

“It's time to let my brother down Hyunjin.”

“Oh yes, and down you go.” 

Hyunjin moved again next to the Emperor's side, leaving behind a still confused Jeongin with burning cheeks as he realized the warm grip around his waist was no longer there. 

“Are you okay? He didn't hurt you right?”

Woojin tried to look at his brother, having that big helmet as a hindrance. 

“No he didn't. I am fine Woojin. Can I please take the helmet of, it's getting hot inside.”

Jeongin whined. 

“If you want to return, then yes.”

“I will tell mother everything you did, when we are back home.” the small omega almost had the desire to stomp with his feet on the ground to make his threat clear. 

Though his tone and cute act was enough and Wonho snorted whole heartily with his captivating laughter. 

The group passed a beggar with an amputated left leg and all of them were throwing gold coins into the tray in front of the man. 

Felix was looking out for his people inside the city, especially the beggars. But if they still went on the streets to ask for money like that male he definitely couldn't help it and let them do as they pleased. 

Chris was observing how Seungmin had an unclear expression while looking at the missing leg of that man, asking him how it had happened. 

“An accident with my sickle Sir.”

A relieved expression was replacing his complicated one before and Seungmin took a delicate big velvet light green pouch out of his pockets and was softly rewarding it to the man. With wide eyes the beggar was thanking the prince repeatedly for the full bag of gold coins.

Chan was surprised. What was the devil with his docile angelic smile thinking?

They passed many curious people who were trying to get the groups attention upon seeing their beloved Emperor who was accompanied by other handsome men. 

The busy frequented streets were full of cheers and praises of their Emperor. To bad 'Crazy Bang' was with the group and the omega palace guards, otherwise some of them might be more daring to approach Felix and the princes. 

But whenever they formed a hindrance for them to move forward even before the guards could ask the people to let them pass, Chan would sometimes throw a “Someone wants to see my playroom?” or a “I need volunteers, who of you are willing?” and so on. 

The golden dragons were fast clearing the streets upon hearing their prime minister. No, no, no one was eager to volunteer or see that playroom and especially not if Chris had such a bright dimple smile on him. It was a trap, that's what they thought.  
The Emperor however loved his people and had already prepared two huge chests full of coins to let his guards spread upon his subjects, which was leading to a slow pace and to Chris teasing the city dragons around them some more. 

“Here we are”, Felix joyfully explained. They were standing in front of an inn and the blond wanted to show the foreign princes today every good spot he knew from his own city. Starting with a wonderful meal and a spectacular play at the famous 'Golden Dragon' tavern. Though the name wasn't particular imaginative, but the plays they had and the delicious food made it unique. Each day around noon and in the evening they would have a theater play and during the rest of the day musical performances. 

The tavern was like the rest of the city's architecture just pleasing to look at. With many details and wonderful bright colors. 

Seeing the party entering his inn the tavern owner was fleeing already out of his body while being still struck on the ground. 

What a calamity, a disaster! Today was sure the day he would die. Not only because it was the Emperor and his delegation entering his tavern, especially because one of them was the prime minister. The poor beta's face was already a crying one. 

“Your Majesty what an honor.”, he really was speaking through tears.

“Oh don't mind Us and Our friends the princes here. We want to eat something at your highly recommended place and see one of your infamous plays.”, Felix chirped in a high spirit. 

“Ah Your Majesty I don't know how I could deserve Your presence. But sadly today there is no play around noon.”, the man was sweating a lot. 

“Oh, what a pity.” a cute pout formed on the ruler's face.

“Then why don't we come back in the evening Felix? The evening plays are great too.” Chris suggested.

“No no. There is no play at all. All actors have the flu.”, the beta fast answered in an anxious voice. 

“All of them? And no substitute?”, Chris was inquiring further. This was an odd occurrence.

“They also are no good. They were eating rotten food. No play at all.”, the tavern owner hoped he was finally saving himself with that lie. 

“Rotten food? Your food?” Chris was flabbergasted.

“No no, the- you know Your Highness, the, the other food.”

“Which other? Who's food?” 

Ah, the prime minister was like a dog with its bone and the bone was internally screaming.

“We are ready dear audience and we will start with our play any minute.”

An actor was coming forth from behind the curtains. But no one was looking forward to the play anymore. A funny real life one had already started in front of them, with the tavern owner and the prime minister as the leading roles, the people enjoyed it much. 

Chris was inclining his head and with his dimple smile he confirmed, “So you lied, there is a play.”

The beta was screaming, already on his knees and begging for mercy.

“Ah prime minister don't punish me please and as well not the actors. It is a joke the play is a joke.” there he cried on the floor. 

“Haha don't worry if it is one of the plays with me as the main role. If it is a good one, it is still art and I already have seen a lot of them.”

Felix as well laughed and assured the man nothing would happen to them. 

Their group was led to a big private room in the second floor with a great view towards the stage. 

As fast as the wind Hyunjin took the spot next to the Emperor. They were now sitting on comfortable dark wooden chairs with soft red velvet cushions on them, placed right behind the big balcony framework. Inside the room was a bigger amount of diverse colored pillows and a big floor table which would soon get filled with lots of delicious food. 

Rather in the middle was Felix sitting to his left side Hyunjin, Minho and Wonho. To the Emperor's right side were Jeongin, Woojin, Chan and Seungmin placed. 

The curtain was lifted, and the play started. It was called 'Crazy Bang's new playmate' but it wasn't a drama or a pure comedy. It was more a love story about the kingdom's supreme troop commander and the prime minister. 

Still the royal group enjoyed it more than they would cringe at the play. The actors were good, and the dialogues were funny and touching. The loudest one who laughed at the jokes was Chris. He didn't care if the people were making plays about him as long as it was a well delivered art he enjoyed it. 

“So you are not only a freckles enthusiast you also enjoy the company of the supreme commander?” Seungmin was whispering next to him. 

Just right after that remark Chris ears were left in flames. He didn't know why he was suddenly ashamed but he felt that way. 

Though minutes later all of them were embarrassing looking at the heated romantic kissing scene of the main actors. 

Some princes were looking away while Jeongin was staring at Chris and gagged in disgust. 

“Why don't we eat?”, Felix was still giggling. He didn't imagine their trip would take this turn of events. 

The royals agreed, and they started to devour the food on the table due to it's really mouth melting delicious composure. 

Naturally Hyunjin was sitting next to Felix. This was his time.

“Your Majesty, Felix. If you would give me the honor, I would be overwhelmed if we could spend some time together later.” he shyly implied.

“Oh yes I want to bring you all to our famous fragrance fabric.”, the blond was beaming at the people sitting on the big cushions around the round table.

'What an idiot.'  
Jeongin was watching Hyunjin's struggle with a full mouth.

“Ah no Your Majesty, I mean you and me. Only us two.”

The Red Dragon was almost stuttering, his shy nature was blessed with a wild spreading blush. 

“Oh, oh! Yes sure Hyunjin, I would love too. Then how about the others can look through the fabric and I show you the secret garden next to it?” 

Hyunjin nodded eagerly. 

Two hours later and the group was inside of the famous fabric.  
To the bliss of the tavern owner who couldn't believe his luck to keep his life and even to get a compliment for the food and play. However, he planned to set up his will in the evening. Who knows maybe the prime minister was coming back? Even worse perhaps he will tell the supreme commander about the play, to join the Crazy Bang and to throw him inside that hell of a playroom.

Actually the Golden Dragon's Kingdom was the pioneer nation for fragrances, be it inside of perfumes or other scented items. 

“So here is the garden where this fabric is mainly planting the different flowers and herbs for the products.” Felix proudly explained to Hyunjin. 

And the garden was breathtaking and even that was an understatement. It was a huge plantation inside a glass house. The sun was shining through and the Emperor encircled with the multicolored plants had closed his eyes while he delighted took in the different scents around him. A tranquil smile adored his face and to Hyunjin's eyes he looked like a fairy, the most gorgeous flower around that place. 

“So beautiful.”, he stated in awe while being mesmerized with the sight in front of him.

“It is right?” Felix was rewarding him with a genuine adorable smile. His eyes competing with the sun itself, brighter than ever. 

“I mean you are beautiful Felix.”, the alpha corrected himself, unconsciously he was speaking out of the magical moment of beauty surrounding him. 

“I think you are even more handsome Hyunjin.”, the Emperor confirmed as he was madly blushing upon the compliment he had received. 

A heartbeat later the Red Dragon was in a similar state. And there they were, two shy boys standing in the middle of a colorful sea of different plants and flowers with hearts beating faster than usual and blushing as if they were blooming for the sun as well. Both were getting nervous but in an innocent 'butterfly tenderly touching their stomach' way than an unpleasant anxious state.  
Hyunjin was opening his cape and placed it on the ground as there was no where a possibility to sit down. As an invitation he stretched his right arm and Felix was grateful placing his left hand in a graceful movement inside of Hyunjins hand. Silently they were settling themselves on the wide cape, though the Red Dragon waited for Felix to take a comfortable position before he was taking his place next to him. 

Fortunately the two omega guards were standing further away next to the entrance of the greenhouse. 

The Golden Dragon was pulling his legs towards his upper body and was embracing the underside of the knees of his bend legs. 

They were sitting for a few moments in an absolute peaceful harmony without a need to speak, only enjoying the garden and the company of each other. 

“You have a sister right?” Felix started to talk. As he was curious about the gorgeous male next to him.

“Yes, Yeji.” with a proud smile Hyunjin answered. 

The Emperor adored the other's face at that moment. The prince was outpouring love for his sister, he sure was a wonderful caring brother the way he acted. That he was a good-hearted attentive gentleman was something Felix already knew. He desired to find more about the captivating prince next to him. 

“How is she?”

“She is great. Stronger than any other alpha, she could easily kick my ass. But I don't dare to make her in any kind of way upset as she is the most gorgeous angel you would ever met Your Highness. And she is so talented. Her paintings are as beautiful as her heart and her mind is outstanding. Oh and she is such a friendly girl. Yeji and Wonho's sister Ryujin share actually a great friendship.”

The Red Dragon prince was a magnificent character and Felix heart melted upon hearing his praises about his sister. 

“You should take her with you the next time you come here. I would love to met her.”

“She would be happy I am sure, thank you Your Highness.”

“Felix. Call me more with my first name.” the Emperor stated while moving his head to lean on the prince's right shoulder which was leading to Hyunjin almost getting a heart attack. 

“Uhm, Y-yes.”

The blond giggled, how cute was the alpha. 

“Oh look Felix!”

Hyunjin was resting his right forearm on his right leg of his cross-legged sitting position and rolled up the sleeves of that arm. 

He clenched his hand into a fist and was continuously squeezing his fingers as if he was pressing out a lemon.

This motion had the impact of moving the bones inside of the Red Dragon's forearm. But that was not the reason Felix was staring in astonishment with an open mouth at the flesh in front of him. 

Instead of Hyunjin's normal colored veins were red sparkling veins and with the bones moving it looked almost as if there was a heart beating inside of his forearm. 

A trick the Red Dragon loved to play since he was a kid and he absolutely adored the Emperor's childlike reaction to it. 

“Oh my god, is this what your royal blood can do?” 

Shiny eyes were meeting Hyunjin's ones. 

Laughing Hyunjin nodded only and was even showing Felix how his iris color was changing. Inside the dark brown color of his eyes were suddenly small red spots spreading like freckles.

It was an outstanding sight to look at. 

“Woah, so beautiful Hyunjin.”, Felix was lightly touching the alpha's left cheek with his right fingers. As if the other was an invaluable porcelain treasure. 

“Do you want to see mine?” 

Still with an innocent childlike excited face, the omega was in high expectation of the alphas agreement. 

“Of course.” 

Hyunjin was in a blissful state. 

Seeing the captivating freckles changing their color to a golden glistering dust sweeping upon the Emperors face, one by one lightening up – Hyunjin was softly letting out the breath he was keeping inside , because of his amazement.

His Majesty's eyes soon after started to compete with the stars on his cheeks, showing the alpha prince that the golden eyes were brighter than the sun. 

Now the Red Dragon was tenderly grazing with all of his fingertips over Felix face, too afraid to shatter the image in front of him. 

“You are so beautiful. So beautiful.”, he muttered softly in a whisper.

With the uttermost tenderness Hyunjin was slowly lifting with his right fingertips the Emperors chin. 

He was in a trance, lured by the wonder in front of him. Hyunjin body was moving forward while he immersed deeper inside the golden sea, unconsciously moistening his full gorgeous lips. 

“So we are ready to go. Are you two coming back with us?” 

Chan was asking with a loud voice coming from the entrance behind Hyunjin. 

The couple on the cape were fast moving away from each other, the tender moment was gone. 

“Sure.” 

Felix cleared his throat and was already on his feet. 

The rest of the way home, Hyunjin was silently pitying himself and thinking about a way to take his revenge on Chris. 

“I will check on Changbin. I hope you all enjoyed our day outside. Dinner will be served at seven.” 

Felix bowed to the princes and was on his way searching for the Black Dragon. 

“Excuse me I also have something to do.”

Chris was apologizing, a bow, and he went straight to his own bedchamber. 

There on his bed was the spy sitting, washed and bandaged, with fresh clothes and an open white chemise letting the white medical straps shining through to breathe, which were around his burned chest wounds. 

Despite of the few marks on his upper body which were caused due to the branding with the hot steel and his broken nose which was also already taken care of by the talented court doctor, there were no other wounds. 

After the Golden Dragon was closing the door behind him, even locking it up with the key he grimaced in disgust upon the scent of burned flesh he still could smell. 

“So Byeol lets talk.”

He smiled at the beta and was taking a place on the right side next to him while facing the man who was sitting up and was leaning on a huge white pillow of that same bedside.

“Did you take care of my brother?”

The man diverted his gaze towards the alpha. 

“He is safe. We guarded him to a secret spot with everything he needs and where no one can find him.”

“How can I be sure no one will really find him? Why should I trust you?”, Byeol asked with a raspy voice. 

“Byeol, was I betrayed or did I try to sell away information?”

Chris was still calm but his tone was strict and demanded obedience.

The dark grey eyes of the beta were meeting the others and after some heartbeats the spy spoke again.

“I told you already what I know. There is no more to the story. Why aren't you personally at the culprit's door?”

“Don't worry our dear commerce minister will be dragged back here by Jisung's triad. I will show our former prime minister what his successor's abilities are.”

The Golden Dragon was talking about his future torturing plans as if he was conversing about the weather.

Byeol understood, the royal was indeed taking utmost care about the situation. The supreme commander's omega triad, formed of his best subordinates Chaeryeong, Lia and Yuna - the whole delicate matter would be solved clean soon. 

“By pretending to torture him to death and splashing the blood of his broken nose over yourself? I thought the 'Crazy Bang' was a cold blooded torturer and not just an exceptional actor.”

“Not necessarily. You were lucky because you told me one name I asked of you.” 

Chris was shrugging carefree. His expression changed to a cold predator while he leaned forward to whisper with a raw tone inside of the spy's right ear.

“Byeol, if you are still hiding something from me or are lying again be assured your luck will be gone.”

The beta was shivering in fear and because of the way the threat was placed. 

“I really don't know more. But I told you already you can do as you please with me anyway.”

The reason the spy wasn't using any courtesy speech with the Golden Dragon was because he had demanded it from him earlier that day and he willingly accepted as he hated the way the upper class was behaving. 

Chan gave the other a short side glimpse before he moved back a bit. He still was near the other male and gazed at him curiously. 

“Yes you promised to work for me and I will use you well. Say Byeol your eye color is interesting, do you have a foreign parent?”

“I thought you aren't interested in me?” the beta was snorting back, staring as well at the other. 

“Who knows? You are reminding me of someone I lost.”

Chris softly responded, more to himself than to his new spy. 

Like Han-eul this man wasn't of any particular beauty, just an average face. The only thing reminding him of his first love was the unusual eye color.  
The beta's were of a stormy restless sea, while Han-eul had been a deep, calm ocean leaving Chan's heart restless each time he was reminded of them. 

Their personalities though were different. The only person within his eyes who resembled with a similar pure soul and warm heart as Han-eul was Felix.

Even after years he couldn't forget him. 

The only regret he had after that wench took his love from him was that the alpha girl hadn't die due to his grip. She should have come back with his aunt that day, but on their way she escaped and after being hunted she jumped from a cliff.  
As if that woman was playing the role of a martyr, to reenact the same death as Han-eul. 

She was the reason his omega was gone, and that woman had absolutely no right to even try to be near his beloved even in her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin I love - I'm sorry. Though its been more than only a few hours this chapter has almost 6000 words. I had to add more as the next chapter will be about something else. Yes Changlix - it is still a Changlix story haha 
> 
> I really hope I can go through the story before starting the next chapter in probably one week it will be up I guess. Or some days. Also this will be for now all important new characters. Though the girls from ITZY will not take the same a bit more important role than Byeol. And though I would have loved to let all girls be hard kicking omega officers I couldn't separate the Hwang siblings and three is a better number.
> 
> Ahhh in addition I just now realised 'Crazy Bang and his playmate' sounds like a Hugh Hefner dude and his playmate but I swear it wasn't in THAT way intended. Well, Crazy Bang I am sorry I love you. And also maybe now I have to change my tune to a pls don't hate Chris or judge him too early.


	14. The cabin in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am deeply sorry for the late update but rl was stressful. I didn't had the time to concentrate or write this chapter in the last days. That's why it isn't revised at all, but I guess whoever is sticking with this story knows my patterns by now.  
> Also I guess I don't have to warn about bloody scenes if the Playroom chapter was no problem for you. Though I have to warn at the end of this chapter is the mention of rape, not any of the main characters as I am to weak to let them go through anything that horrible inside of one of my stories or them being despicable characters. There are enough disgusting fictional characters inside this story and starting with the next chapter a very important and truly disgusting one will enter the story. 
> 
> Hope the chapter is still enjoyable though I had so little time to write it. But I will for sure update until Friday again to make it up to you.
> 
> As always criticism is welcome!

“Who is Eun-Young?”

The freckled boy had never heard of that name before.

So the Emperor was going to deny it?  
Changbin remained silent for a while. His tattoos no longer flickering and he regained his composure. The Black Dragon was being struck at first with a white line of anger showing up before his mind's eye. A cold wrath which announced the peak of his rage. Whenever he was in that kind of state he could always keep a cool head. It was the silence before a storm. A bullseye of a tornado. Still dangerous but with rather inaudible steps approaching his prey.

Coldness was spreading through his body, seizing his heart and clouding his mind. 

A cold laughter with a cracky raspy undertone, like a dried leaf who had endured too much, due to his emotional state and crying before.

“Don't play dumb. You know exactly who she is.”

Changbin was again on his feet. With a cold and calm expression piercing Felix as if he was trying to tear even the soul of the emperor apart.

“Don't start again Your Highness. Do you think I don't want peace between us? Do I look like I have the time to be constantly in a war-like situation with you? It is exhausting Changbin, and I have better things to do. If you want a lie to comfort you, I can't tell you one. I genuinely want to help you find whoever you are searching for. But you must first let me do so.”

His words, his body language, everything on Lee Felix signaled he was at his wits' end. In his frustrated state where the blond didn't know how to deal with Changbin anymore his freckles started to light up one by one and his beautiful eyes were sprinkled with his breathtaking golden freckled dragon eyes. 

Changbin would lie to himself if he couldn't admit the sight was pouring him in. Even the word ethereal popped inside his head. Nevertheless, it was not the image in front of him that convinced him to believe the other dragon. His ears and heart weren't clouded that much for him not to hear and feel the honesty of the Golden Dragon. 

And frankly spoken, he needed something to hold on to, any kind of hope and someone to believe in. He was tired. Tired of running after shadows who vanished into thin air upon the slightest touch of his. 

“Okay, I believe you. Still your mother was trying to take her into your harem. I was there, heard and saw everything. How can you not know about this?”

The blond was nibbling on the left side of his bottom lip, deeply in thoughts. After a while he answered.

“I don't know Changbin. But maybe there are traces of her somewhere inside the records I took over from my mother. We can look together through them if you want to? Oh and we can as well ask Chris, he might have a clue where we can start to search for her.”

The muscles of the Black Dragon's body slowly softened. His serious expression changed to a surprised one. 

The emperor was letting him, an outsider, looking through his archive? He might discover some of the golden dragons, the Emperor's family secrets. What was Lee Felix planning by doing this? Was he finally losing his mind? Or…

The prince cleared his throat, “Your Majesty, did you try more of the catnip or?”

“I swear Changbin if you ever dare to talk about this plant again I will make you kneel before me for the rest of your life.”  
Felix was annoyed and started to pout, which was an adorable sign. It caused Changbin to giggle in a carefree and lovely way. 

If someone had passed by them just in that moment, they might thought both were good friends teasing each other in a relaxed atmosphere.

“Okay, okay. How about we start by asking your cousin?”

“Do you want to ask him now?”

“If you would not mind. Unless you have something better to do?”

“I always do, but I guess I can spare some minutes of my time to you Black Dragon.”

Felix seized up Changbin with a serious face and a bit of a lofty air before he turned around and walked with his head held high towards the palace entrance of the garden. 

Though the Emperor failed hard with his act. What the prince saw was an image of a cute four-year-old child pretending he didn't want the candies anymore he had been teased to get. 

Naturally Changbin laughed again while following Felix, which had the impact of slightly burning cheeks for the blond boy. 

Without further words they reached Chan's bedchamber. 

It took Chris a while to open the door for them after Lix had softly knocked on the massive dark wooden structure. 

With tousled hair and his white chemise unbuttoned until short under his breastbone, Chan looked tired. His eyes sleepy, standing in the doorframe and holding onto the dark wood with his left hand above his head.

“Lix, what's wrong?”

He wasn't even a bit surprised to see his beloved cousin. However as soon as he saw Changbin next to the Emperor he squinted. 

“What did he do?”, Chan obviously with no interest to deal with Seo Changbin asking straight the omega. 

The Black Dragon humphed and rolled his eyes. 

“Everything is good Chris. We came here to talk to you.”, Felix reassured him. His cousin was an overprotective guy, though he had a lot of reasons for it, something the Emperor himself knew best. 

“Ok Lix, lets meet downstairs in a few minutes. In your office? Or the war room?”, softly Chan tucked a few loosen blond hair strands behind Felix's left ear. 

“My office.”, the blond gazed up at his cousin and rewarded him with a cute smile. 

Changbin watched the scene and a feeling of annoyance was forming inside his stomach. The bitter taste inside his mouth was something he never tasted before. Perhaps it was an emotion out of being ignored, or the way Chan was still territorial towards an omega which clearly wasn't and would never be his to begin with. The prince even was annoyed by himself, because he was trailing inside his mind to find out why he was displeased. 

“At least try to dress up properly before meeting us. We will wait downstairs, Felix?!”, Changbin's voice was as cold smoke, lingering around. A threat to the air and with an old odor which manifested from a smoke like emotion he clearly still couldn't touch yet. Unaware and annoyed by it and himself, letting it touch him instead without a way to protect himself. 

He fixed Chris with a warning before he smirked and without looking at the omega reached out to Felix's left wrist, walking towards the direction of the staircase.  
The Emperor was indeed surprised but the Black Dragon's act, still he wordless followed along. 

Chris chased them with his eyes until they turned around the corner and couldn't been seen anymore. Out of courtesy for Han-eul the blond was holding himself back not to beat the Black Dragon's arrogant ass senseless. However Chris had enough of Seo Changbin's behavior. With a grim expression he returned to his room and back to the spy who was inside of it. 

The omega was impatient. After all of the princes went to rest for a bit before meeting up again for dinner his curiosity got the best out of him. While Hyunjin passed next to him earlier, he felt a small note being slide inside his left palm.  
His heart was beating fast. He felt like an omega spy, ready to seek for the truth. The gorgeous little fox made sure to not let his brother catch him while he pretended to use the bathroom. Jeongin's hands were slightly sweating, heartbeats drumming against his ears and up his neck. Electricity filled him, in an excited but also an anxious sense. Lightly trembling he opened the note. 

“Meet me in front of the maze.”

In front of the labyrinth? Huh? What was Hyunjin up to? 

A tiny voice inside his head called him stupid for considering meeting an alpha alone while it was already getting dark. But he shrugged that alarm off. Jeongin's curiosity about the reason behind this secret meeting punched the rational alarm right into oblivion.  
If the Red Dragon would try something funny, he knew already Kim Woojin his brother would wipe out Hyunjin's entire clan. And moreover he was an independent and strong omega not afraid of anything, especially not an alpha. 

The main problem was how to get rid of his brother? Not that he never told a lie before. Jeongin was good at turning things around to his advantage, but what cunning way would be best to use this time? Deep in his thoughts he watched the white huge marble bathtub in front of him with its two wide steps and the golden lines looking like beautiful cracks. 

That's right! Woojin's soft spot was he himself, so he would use that and Wonho. 

Happily and with his foxy eye-smile he entered back the shared room the Blue Dragons occupied. 

“Woojiii.”, he started whining with a beautiful pout on him. Grabby hands towards his brother.

“What is wrong Innie?”

Defined, muscular arms were already pulling the beautiful omega inside a strong though warm and tender embrace.

Kim Woojin loved his brother's scent and with his own he tried to comfort the small omega now, which Jeongin seemed to enjoy. He relaxed inside his arms.

“Now what is wrong foxy?”, Woojin buried his nose inside the crook of his brothers neck and closed his eyes while inhaling the other's smell.

“I remembered the book I was reading while we were all together inside Felix's library the other day. I forgot to take it with me and I really want to read what happens next.”

His foxy glistening sad eyes and the puffed cheeks melted the elder's heart right away. He felt a sharp pain because of the smaller black-haired cuteness.  
Kim Woojin had one fear in the world. It wasn't death, it was handing his omega brother one day to another alpha. Losing the privilege to be the only important alpha, beside their father, in his brother's world. He wanted to be the one who would care forever for Jeongin, the first he would come to and the last who had to spread his arms to let his little fox rest into them. Woojin knew he was sometimes overprotective, but he also was aware of the world surrounding them. The many hidden faces covering their teeth, ready to hurt others only for their own enjoyment and benefit.

“Is this why you were worried? Then lets go together and search for it. The Emperor told us we can use the library as we wish, anyway.”

The alpha squeezed his brother a bit tighter, and the omega whimpered.  
Jeongin was too innocent and cute, being sad because he couldn't finish a story. One of the many wonderful traits the omega had which Woojin loved the most. His passion and innocence for everything he was doing. 

“Uhm no, it's okay Woojin. You better prepare for tonight. Did you forget you are the next to spend time with the Emperor? Besides, I will visit Wonho to join me, because I think Felix misses one of the author's books and I would like to gift him that one. I am sure Wonho has it for sale.” 

With doe eyes the omega told his brother not completely a lie. He indeed wanted to gift Felix that book he had in mind and he was sure upon hearing Wonho his brother would finally let him go. Woojin trusted the other alpha, he spoke only highly of him. However, Jeongin's heart was still beating fast. 

Kim Woojin gazed at the little one in his embrace. He was overwhelmed by his brother's good-nature once again. 

“Okay go foxy.”, the older leaned in and kissed the younger one's forehead and his both eyes which caused the omega to squirm and to giggle from his affection.  
Out of the door Jeongin deeply exhaled. He hated to lie to his brother, but he genuinely wanted to know what Hwang Hyunjin was plotting. 

Seungmin was about to turn around the final corner. Chris room should be right after it, as it didn't take the Green Dragon long to form an almost perfect map of the palace inside his head since yesterday. 

The alpha wanted to share a new idea which popped inside his head since earlier that day. The sketch, with what he came up to, was within his right hand but before he could march forward he suddenly took several steps back and pressed himself against the corner.  
He thought it was idiotic to hide, but despite of that he did it anyway as soon as he saw Chan coming out of his bedchamber and speaking with someone in the door frame. Seungmin tried to think if he saw that plain face of the guy somewhere before, but nothing came to his mind. 

He peered around the corner and watched Chris leaning forward towards the shorter other male to whisper something in his ear. Frowning, the Green Dragon thought the whole situation was way too odd. He couldn't tell if the stranger was an omega, alpha or beta. Yes the Golden Dragon said he had some business to do. However why would he meet up with an associate inside his private bedchamber? As well why would there be someone in his room who clearly stayed there behind? And it couldn't be a servant as they were a bit too intimate with each other. 

Seungmin turned around and went back to his own room. It was a dumb idea to go to Chan's room from the start. And here he thought the other alpha was whipped for the Emperor to a point he could only see Felix. He was wrong. Chris was enjoying himself a lot. So all that love for his cousin was a fleeting sign like clouds where moving pass the sun. Good for the Golden Dragon, he himself didn't care anyway. Better for Seungmin not to feel guilty if he might end up marrying Felix. Just now he saved himself from an embarrassment. To disturb the privacy of the other prince and make a fool out of himself. Seungmin clenched the papers in his hand lightly as he was moving forward. 

In front of the entrance of the labyrinth Jeongin was watching his surroundings. Why was Hyunjin still not at the meeting point? He started to get annoyed. He didn't have the whole night to wait for an alpha. The idea even to wait for an alpha filled him with disgust. He might be weaker than an alpha but he wouldn't wait for one to help him out like an omega in distress. 

Too late he noticed someone behind him. He was caught by his waist and before he could scream his mouth was being covered with a big hand. A severe anxiety seized his body within a heartbeat.

The room was tall with two strong, broad cherry wooden pillars and an arc connecting them at the entrance. The furthest wall was completely covered with dark cherry wooden bookshelves filled with books, documents and so on. A simple but big antique looking bureau was in the middle of the room, of the same wood as the other furniture. On the right side was a white with golden crack lines marble fireplace. Though it was out. Changbin praised silently the Emperor for not letting unnecessary wood resources been spent while he wasn't in his office. A wide and cozy looking bordeaux colored carpet was in front of the fireplace, as well as two armchairs of the same color.  
The left side of the wall was filled with some paintings of the Emperor and his family and of course one of Han Jisung, Chris and Felix. The closeness between them in that painting and the omega's genuinely happiness oozing out of it was causing the Black Dragon to smile unintentionally. Under the pictures was a large side desk and a similar antique looking tea cart next to it. 

The dark cherry wooden floor was matching perfectly with the soft metallic golden walls. 

“While we wait, I might have an idea where to start looking inside the records.”

With firm steps Felix approached the middle bookshelf. 

On his tiptoes he tried to reach for a scroll which was almost within his reach. Though there was a small wooden bookshelf ladder next to him, he seemed to have decide to struggle a bit to grasp what he wanted to take out. The Emperor's small fingers were grazing the paper, especially his index and middle finger. However he couldn't get the document as usual, because he still had his light armor on which restricted his movements a bit. 

Watching the blond struggling, Changbin couldn't bear it anymore. As Felix was distracted with his task, the prince already reached behind him and lifted Felix up by his waist. 

The omega was shocked and he froze on the spot. Not because of the sudden touch more because he only now realized that he was letting his guard down in the presence of the Black Dragon. Felix scolded himself in silence. Since when did he let this happen? Moreover why? The prince was most of the time on a war path towards him, so why would he let his guard down around Seo Changbin?

“What's wrong? I thought you wanted to take down that scroll?”

“Yes.”

Felix cheeks and ears were slightly burning. He had been petrified as soon as the Black Dragon had touched him till now. 

The blond reached again for the document which was now very easy to snatch and was again put down to the ground. However Seo Changbin didn't let him go and Felix wasn't moving away either. With his head down, the document near his heart and his gaze on the wooden floor, the Emperor was questioning the Black Dragon's sudden odd behavior. However something within himself didn't want to move or look behind him to see what expression the other might have.  
What Felix could sense next was the older one carefully approaching him by moving closer. With any other alpha who tried to advance towards him - except for Chris - the blond's inner alarm would be automatically going off and he would push the other person right away.  
So why would he not do it with Changbin? The one who had insulted him a lot in the past? Felix hated disrespectful alphas, and he sure wasn't attracted by them or had any degradation kink or a thing for mean alphas. If he would have any kink at all, it might be a praise kink, due to his lack of confidence in his own abilities he sometimes had.  
So why Seo Changbin? Felix heart started to beat faster and his breath hitched as soon as he could feel the other's breath on his cheek and neck. 

The metallic, sweet sickening odor of blood was invading his nostrils even before he could open the door of the wooden cabin in the woods. 

Jisung entered the small house and as soon as he was opening the door he felt nauseated and wanted to throw up right on the spot. 

He tried to breathe through his mouth as it was unbearable for him to let the scent of what seemed old blood being filtrated by his nose. 

The room inside was in a pure state of chaos. Chairs broken or being thrown upside down in different directions, blood on the floor and furniture and his own subordinates lying with their last expression of agony before death all around the cabin. Ten of Jisung's best officers were dead, they had been brutally slaughtered. Some had their stomach being cut open like some hunted animals, intestines spilling out and others were almost decapitated. Their throats shredded and cracked, bones shining through. Two of the omega soldiers couldn't even been identified by the supreme commander as their faces were brutally smashed like ripped tomatoes landing on the floor. Must have been some heavy weapon, Jisung assumed maybe caused by a big sledge hammer.

The impact of sorrow and helplessness was taking over the small beta's body, even more unbearable than the bloody scent. He couldn't control his rage anymore and was heavy panting.  
It wasn't the first time he saw such a scene, frankly spoken he was used to even worse situations. However each time his own officers were involved the grief and powerless feeling were making those bloody scenes many times worse than a field of thousands of dead people.  
The commander knew each one of the ten people by their names, he had met their families, was aware of their own and unique behavior patterns and even their favorite drinks and foods. They were people which had trained and laughed with him, people with names and feelings. Tears were blurring his vision. Tears of wrath and sorrow. 

Suddenly rather far movements of bushes being brushed and steps on dried leaves on the ground were pulling the beta out of his emotional state. He looked to his left outside the opened window to see motions within the luscious, thick green bushes. 

Fast and with easy, silent steps Jisung closed the door and went straight to one of his dead officers who was laying in a big, thick pool of blood. He was glad that he was always wearing the usual golden with white details omega soldier uniform whenever Jisung went on delicate or secret missions. Whoever the people were outside, they wouldn't recognize the supreme commander with this uniform. 

His hands dived inside the sticky blood and he painted his clothes and face with it. Especially his back as the beta planned to lay himself face down on the floor. 

With a side glace he could watch the door handle being pushed down before he positioned himself on the dirty wooden floor. 

One, two, three, four people he counted silently inside his head. Jisung concentration was being bundled within his hearing. 

“This bitch is still not back. Joon, Min you both go outside and hide. She has to come back. Those omega bitches told her aid was on the way.”

Jisung was analyzing the foreign dialect and the voice timbre of what seemed to be the leader of the group. He already knew from where those despising men came from. 

“Right. Haha, 'Please I have a small daughter, don't kill me.' hahaha.”

“'The death sentence awaits every alpha who disgraces an omega.' haha. Well they weren't good at all. What a dumb Emperor to have weak omegas as soldiers. They even didn't have any quality of using them as whores to sell at all.”

“Yes man, I am so dissatisfied. I can't wait to go back and get my hands on a real omega.”

“All of you shut up. I told you to go outside what are you waiting for?”

After their leader repeated his previous command, his subordinates moved out. 

“Say Sang, weren't there ten omega soldiers we had killed?”

The leaders voice was dangerously approaching Jisung's body. Though he wanted to stand up and beat those lowlifes right away after hearing them speaking, he still waited. The beta was counting the steps and position of the remaining two, keeping his head cool even if his adrenaline was pumping hard within his body.

“Yes Yeong. Well look at this. Another body has appeared.”


	15. The burden of the innocents blood

Changbin was aware of his action, still he didn't want to stop himself. It sure was not because of Felix's pheromones that he was magically drawn towards the blond boy. It was something invisible for him and in that moment he acted without wanting to think much about it. It just felt right to get closer to the Emperor, even if he probably would scold himself within the next sane thought. 

The Emperor's smell, his body scent, was nice. A fresh one with a bit of sweetness to it, like a beautiful flower coming to full bloom. Opening itself to the rain caressing it, knowing its irresistible fragrance will intensify within the water and giving the flower a fresh nuance to it. The Black Dragon was already reaching the others curve of the nape. 

Within himself, Changbin's heart raced like crazy. His blood wanted to overflow out of his body and safe itself as it was burning hotter than ever. And his mind was hunted by way too many voices, almost impossible to catch as they were flying right away into different directions. As if they were afraid of the prince hold on to them and him might get second thoughts afterwards. 

So while every cell in the Black Dragon's body was speeding up and loudly screaming through his inner turmoil, outside there a silence surrounded him and time seemed to have stopped. 

Changbin's whole concentration was fixed on Felix, in slow motion he approached the Emperor's skin and his breath warmed it while his lips partially grazed the beautiful light soft toned surface, as if they nonverbal promised what he wished to do next. The alpha waited a few heartbeats, he would let the other decide if he wanted to break free of his grip which was an illusion of firmness and easy to break. And also him moving towards the blond and not pulling the Emperor to him instead was silent way of the black-haired letting the other decide if he was allowed to go further. Changbin could hear Felix hard breathing, but he knew it was not out of fear. As his lips minimal parted for the next step he intended to do, the price still wanted to confirm one last time with the omega to get his hundred percent consent and to raise awareness of the full extent of his next act. 

Upon reaching Felix left ear, he whispered with the raspy voice of his, “This is your last chance, I will kiss you. You still can get away and I won't force myself on you.”

Changbin's gaze wandered up the neck to the check and rested there, waiting for the omega to retreat. 

Alone the alpha's raspy voice was enough to send shivers down Felix's spine. He was thrown in hot and cold water and he trembled. Not because of fear, it was an excitement which short-circuited all his reasons and senses. The feeling of butterflies flying from his stomach up to his throat as if they were a tornado, ready to break through his skin and to escape from an overwhelming emotion. A dizziness clouded his mind, though at the same time his concentration was focused. To such an extant, he was sure his ears would even catch through his hard pumping blood the air slipping in from outside the door. Felix breathed heavy, he felt like he could fly with the butterflies up and at the same time he wished it wouldn't happen. Too afraid to destroy the fragile moment with talk, he was standing still. It was his way of commitment without words clarifying it. He didn't know if his voice was even capable of doing so. 

The prince understood the nonverbal decision and approached in a torturous slow way.

“No!”

Tears formed inside his eyes and the omega was horrified to his bones. 

Someone was holding onto him. Because of the darkness and the position, Jeongin couldn't make out who was behind of him. With fear he trembled, the first tears already reaching the right index finger of his kidnapper.

Within an instant the hand on his mouth retreated and he could hear a stuttering well-known voice to him. 

“I, oh no, Jeongin. I am sorry, I thought I scare you only for a bit, because you had tricked me the day before. I didn't mean to ... I am sorry, it was not intended ... please stop crying.”

A guiltiness was spreading through Hyunjin. He felt like trash. It was his plan to let Jeongin first wait there for a longer time, while he would hide until he was satisfied enough and finally would scare the small omega. It should have been more a joke and a lesson to teach the Blue Dragon to not deceive people again. But first the alpha couldn't wait inside the maze any longer and had to jump him and second he didn't have the heart to let another wait the same amount of time as he did the other day, especially not an omega.

Seeing Jeongin crying nagged at his conscience and he even wanted to let out some of his pheromones to calm down the smaller one down. But not only was the other not his omega, he also couldn't predict the aftermath and how Jeongin would react physical and psychological after him invading the omega with his scent without being asked to do so. So he tenderly stroked the other's back instead and spoke in a soothed voice. 

“There, there. It is okay, I am the idiot. It's me Hyunjin, no one will hurt you. I am sorry.”

“You really are such a douche, I hate you. I thought you were some bad guy.”, sniffing Jeongin turned around and let his small body be embraced by the warm and strong alpha.

After a while and a lot of gentle strokes on the back, as well a lot of reassurance from the alpha, the younger one finally stopped sniffing and was already back to his cunning, sunshine foxy mood. He would make the other one pay for what he did. Jeongin thought about ways to profit from the heart attack he went through the moment before. 

“I am still mad.”

He wasn't at all. Jeongin recovery rate was fast, thanks to his positive, bright mindset. To never give up, stand up again, and fight back his way to a more happy future made him a special boy.  
Even though he was still young to figure out a strong way of dealing with obstacles in life, while adults even struggled with such an everyday task. 

The omega's voice was muffled, because his head was still shamelessly buried inside the alpha's broad chest. 

“Okay, you are still mad. It is understandable. I am sorry Jeongin.”

Hyunjin was thinking about his sister. Even if she was an alpha, the idea of someone playing a trick to her and to make her cry through that process made him mad in an instant. Furthermore, the Red Dragon had in general a very soft spot for his sister, omegas and others who might be weaker to fight back alone.

“You don't mean it.”

“No, no I am! I will make it up to you.”

“I don't trust you.”

“How about this, name whatever you want and I will do it!”

“No. I am afraid you will pull another trick on me.”

Hyunjin's heart hurt right away. He couldn't believe he did Jeongin so wrong, that he wouldn't even believe in his words anymore. Not that they were good friends, but the prince would never abuse another, above all never an omega. Not because the law protected them in particular, because his heart was too pure to take advantages of them. 

The alpha reached out to the chin of the smaller boy and lifted it carefully up to him, as if it was the biggest and most fragile treasure he was holding in his hands.

His gaze was fixed down into the other's eyes and with the most persuasion and confident tone he could bring up to he stated, “Whatever it is, you have my word, I will do it.”

Jeongin felt conflicted. It was his turn now to feel the bitter and sticky emotion of guilt. Nevertheless, he continued with his plan. It was for his brother and their country. Sure it was great that the Emperor increased the food supplies they would get, especially in winter and that their mercenaries were being hired for Seungmin's new weapon project. However, how long will it last? Would it be enough?  
But his own brother marrying the most powerful omega would be for sure enough. That's the destination were Jeongin was working towards, not only for himself for a whole kingdom. So he swallowed down that nasty feeling and avoided the other's gaze, while trying to control his voice.

“Okay, I will try to trust you again. First, I want to see the maze. I was too anxious to go inside myself these days, but I am curious.”

“No problem, we can explore it right away.”

“Second, I am so exhausted after you scared me. I need something yummy to eat.”

“Dinner will be served in two hours or so, are you sure you don't want to wait till then?”

“I want to eat now.”

“Okay, okay. I will organize you the most delicious food, even if I have to cook it myself.”

“Please don't cook it yourself.”

“I won't. Something else?”

Hyunjin's whole being was so eager and determinate to fulfill all of Jeongin's wishes that the younger was been fighting hard with himself to speak his actual intend out.

“Third, I want you to give your next opportunity to spent time with Felix to my brother.”

In a weaker voice than before he spoke his last request out. 

The Red Dragon was shocked. He let go of the small omega still within his arms and remained silent for a while. 

“But that's unfair. Your brother is next in line, anyway. Why would I do that?”

“See, I knew you didn't mean your words before.”, Jeongin replied in a bitter tone. 

A deep exhale came from Hyunjin before he surrendered to the other prince.

“Okay, I will give your brother my next spot. Are you happy now?”

“I really am. Thank you.”

That beaming smile of the omega was turning the evening to morning. How could a being smile that beautifully?

Hyunjin's heart hurt again, but this time for another reason.

Jisung tensed every muscle in his upper body starting from his hip. If this should work, he had only one shot to go with this risky plan of his which just came into his mind. 

The sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheath was reaching his ears. The commander was guessing due to noises he was getting from it, it was a sword being pulled out from a leather sheath. At least it had to be a sword because a katana or another sabre or anything slimmer and lighter wouldn't produce that much sound, even if someone tried to be as careful as the leader of these lowlifes was at that moment. And swords being pulled out made only a bit of sounds as no one was using metal sheaths for them to have a click or loud noise while being pulled out. Or at least the commander didn't know someone who hurts his own weapon by resting it inside a metallic sheath. Maybe a cocky aristocrat too proud of his wealth, maybe Lee Minho had a weapon in such a barbaric sheath to let the world know he could afford some golden one with big gemstones decorating it. Jisung scolded himself for thinking about an alpha at such a vital moment. 

From the other scums positions the beta knew the leader called Yeong was still at his right side and for sure was pointing with the weapon at his back, probably his heart.

He also guessed the other asshole with the name Sang to his left would try to turn his own body in any moment around. So both of the guys were fixing his head and upper body, right next to him. That's why a rather unconventional idea came to Jisung's mind. 

With a stiff upper body and free moving legs he tried his best to remove the soft and easy to slip in leather riding boot of his left leg with his right one. Slowly, soundless and hard focusing he finally succeeded just at the moment he felt a firm grip on his left shoulder. 

With a loud thump sound, the commander was throwing with his left leg his boot as fast and far as he could towards the left corner of the one-room cabin. 

Startled the foreign alphas were immediately turning their upper bodies around and searching for the root of the sound they heard, afraid it might be an ambush. 

And that was the time Jisung needed. Again without a lot of sound and thanks to his petite and trained body with a fast speed, he placed himself in a push-up position and in a fast pace was spreading his legs up from the floor and apart. He moved them first towards his own body creating a frog like movement while in the same motion his strong legs were kicking out like a horse at the sensitive left knee point of both alphas at the same time. 

It caused them to lose their balance and in their surprised state they were to slow to realize what had happened to them. The leader wasn't even holding his sword firm anymore. Enough time and the right opportunity for Jisung's next speedy move in standing up, punching with almost the speed of light, Yeong into his face and taking control over the weapon in the same movement of him getting behind the leader's back and pulling hard on the alpha's hair while positioning the sword directly on his throat. 

The cracking sound of breaking bones and a gargled painful noise due to the blood inside Yeong's mouth, Sang finally got a grip of himself. While still supporting his body with his hands on the floor he looked up to the noises ahead of him.

It was a checkmate before the others could even place their gaming pieces on their side of the board. 

“One cry for help or a wrong movement and I will slice your leader's throat before I will come to kill you.”

A dangerous threat came from a face fully covered in blood from his pal's back. 

From a being looking as if all the dead omegas were manifesting themselves into a vengeful spirit seeking revenge. 

Sang couldn't do more than submit, he was aware of the danger reaching out to them. 

As Jisung changed his hold on to Yeong, still threatening him with the sword on one vital point at the alphas side, he moved towards the door with a chock hold on the leader and under Sang's watchful eyes he ordered again. 

“You will now come towards us and then call out to your friends to come inside. Don't try to play with me or you will both die first.”

Sang searched out silently with a struggling and helpless expression to get an answer on what to do within his leader's eyes. But there was nothing more than a blank look of defeat on a face full of blood and a broken or fractured nose. 

With an additional pressure of Jisung the leader ordered his subordinate with a painful voice, “Do it.” 

Whoever that stranger was, Yeong was convinced he could kill them in a way the pain he felt in that moment would be nothing compared to the later agony.

Sang was still unsure what to do, but decided to follow along and slowly approached them. 

“Stop.”

The alpha stood in a sword length distance towards them and the beta now pointed the sword at Sang's throat. 

“Now call your friends in.”

The alpha could feel the cool metal piercing his skin and swallowed hard. 

“Joon, Min come back inside!”

Screaming, Sang ordered the other alphas to come back. 

“Good, now on your knees.”

He did as he was told, and while Jisung was fixing Sang kneeling, he used enough force to tightened his choke-hold to cause the leader to lose consciousness right away before even gaining an opportunity to struggle. 

Jisung was a well trained warrior, knowing all the vital pressure points of the body and not only their exact position but also the exact amount of strength and speed he needed to knock people out or harm them even further. 

The commander was now throwing Sang the body of the leader with the sword still pointing at him. 

“He lost only consciousness, take care of him.”

Wordless, the alpha was gazing down at his comrade. 

Doing so he exposed the back of his neck and Jisung gripped his nape with a fast movement, like he would hold on to a puppy and pressed with knowledge at the alpha's carotid arteries, which caused Sang to lose consciousness as well. 

The beta moved the bodies a bit far away from the door and waited pressed on the right side of the wall for the others. 

Again a risky move as the alphas outside could see him if they would have looked through the window of the cabin while passing it to circle around the house's right corner and reach the entrance. 

But Jisung had no time and was more than sure they weren't suspecting anything nor that they would be the brightest minds within their breed.

However the beta himself watched through the window to gain an understanding at his enemies heights. So both of them were almost the same height and by a head and a half taller than the commander himself. 

A great fact for Jisung and he placed the sword next to the door frame and above his head.

Luckily the alphas didn't see him and he watched the door handle being pulled down while he heard laughing sounds from the other side. 

“Don't move or I kill you.”

The sword in his hand was dangerously piercing the side of Joon's neck. 

Aghast and with big eyes the alphas stared at Jisung.

“If your friend tries to run away, I will kill you and go after him.”

The beta added with a serene manner. 

“Now both of you come inside and close the door. And don't let me repeat myself.”

Slowly Jisung walked with Joon further inside the cabin while Min was closing the door. 

Petrified Min was side glimpsing towards the bodies of his comrades next to his right foot. 

“What did you do to them?”

“Are you in any position to ask?”

Jisung inquired back with cold eyes and a tone which would match more his bloody vengeful ghost appearance than a normal dragon being. 

As the supreme commander was holding onto Joon, he quickly moved with his free hand and pressed on a specific point on the alphas collarbone, which caused him to drop down and lose consciousness.

In a hitched short scream, Min watched his friend hitting the ground with his head and the unknown man to him pointing his sword towards him.

“Don't worry he is only dreaming for a bit. If you are a good boy, I will not kill you.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing you can give me.”

“I have money if that's what you want. I would advise you to take it as you don't know with whom you are messing with.”

The beta snorted with an expression of disgust.

“I mean it man. If you stop right now, I might even speak a good word for you to our leader and you can join us. You look like a capable fellow.”

“Why should I join you?”

A cold, venomous voice left Jisung's lips.

“For what every strong alpha desires. Money and beautiful omega's willing to spread their legs at your wish.”

That bastard had probably let out his pheromones and upon not receiving the reaction of an omega, he automatically concluded he had to be an alpha. 

As if strong beta's couldn't exist or their species was irrelevant. 

Nevertheless, that was not what caused the white wrath forming again before Jisung's inner eye, it was the memory of his dead omega soldiers. 

With an inhuman deep growl he ordered the other to kneel down and went to him to knock him out. 

The commander had to control himself with all his power not to kill them all in the most painful way right there. But he planned to put them to an even worse situation, so he had to calm himself down. 

After going outside to his black horse he came back with ropes and was tying up his four enemies. 

Two hours later and only a kilometer apart from the Black Dragon's capital and palace residence of the Seo family, the alphas almost woke up at the same time and what they witness upon waking up left them speechless. 

In pairs tied together and on what seemed the big wooden table turned around of that cabin in the woods. They laid on the wood while being pulled by a horse judging by the sounds. 

But the horrifying part for them was that they were tied towards another in a tight and odd way, even unable to speak. 

Joon and Min were gagged with something inside their mouth and in such a way tied towards each other as they woke up kissing the other one and felt a hand on their butt and one inside their pants on their cock from their partner. 

The same fate happened to Yang and Sang. What kind of tied up technique was this?

“How is it to warm each other's dicks? Bet it is not your all first time, holding your bro's tiny cock. Feeling cozy and nice? Well, you are welcome. If you like the foreplay, wait what I still have planned for you turds.”

The pure hate and disgust all the alphas felt was overwhelming. That stranger had played with them at such an ease and they even didn't know who that strong alpha was who taunted them.

Upon reaching the suburbs of the Black Dragon Kingdom's capital, passing people were staring at the four. It was a humiliation almost killing them and they started to scream through their gags. 

“Ah, ah, ah. You all don't want to go off in a place full of children? I know your tiny cocks can't hold it anymore but bear it a bit longer, I will soon give you more privacy.”

Jisung still focused on the street, carefree addressed his prisoners. He only started with his revenge. They should taste a bit of their own medicine, to feel how it is if someone touched them without their consent. As for that abomination however Jisung wouldn't go further. As he could never justify rape with rape. He had some other ideas to deal with them as soon as they would reach the Emperor's palace. 

The road was a bit bumpy, and the friction caused by it was humiliating the tied up people even more. They were in a hopeless situation and felt sorry for themselves.

It was still bright outside and the supreme commander evaluated it might be around late in the afternoon, so if he was riding back right away he might reach the Golden Dragon's Kingdom in the late night or early morning hours. He needed at least eight to nine hours using the shortcut he was riding on his way there. But Jisung's beloved black horse Nightwind would stay back and rest. It was his fastest horse, and he didn't want to strain that poor animal more than he already did. 

“Supreme Commander!”

A palace soldier greeted him. Two guards were standing by the gates and no one of the black dragon alphas twitched even a bit upon seeing the face full of blood of the beta nor seeing the prisoners.  
As for the tied up alphas they cursed inside their minds, feeling unlucky to have crossed ways with the infamous supreme commander.

“Tell your king I am on my way back. I would like to speak with him. Also organize me a fast horse and two coffins, as well a way to bind them on my horse.”

“Yes Supreme Commander.”

Jisung didn't even bother to enter the castle, he didn't want to lose more time, to Seo Ahnjong's dissatisfaction. The king hadn't much time at his hands himself and to run behind a brat not knowing the court policies and behavior patterns was not something he liked to do. 

The beta reminded him of his own son, who also didn't care about his own behavior and displeasing others.

“What is it Supreme Commander?”

“Ah Your Highness, I have a favor to ask of You.”

Han Jisung looked like a savage, full of blood from head to toes and with some odd prisoners behind him. Ahnjong's attractive face frowned. He was in his late forties but still looked fit and handsome with a manly and authority demanding aura. Facts which led to admirers from all genders from his young age on till now. Though he also had a good reputation and was known as a kind king, even after the hard blow of losing a son and aging up visually some years over night within that cruel fate.

“You want to wash up first Supreme Commander?”, he asked in his deep, raspy voice. 

“No need. It's the blood of the innocent Your Highness, this will never dishonor me in any way.”

“A strange way to honor the innocents.”

“It isn't an honor, it is more a burden of justice. A reminder that good people lost their lives and I at least want to wash it away after taking revenge for them.”

For others it might be an illogical act, fruitless or not a help at all, but especially a black dragon could understand the way Jisung was thinking. He really could be his son or at least one of his warriors, king Seo thought while only nodding in agreement silently looking at the prisoners.

“That is why I have to leave in a hurry, my apology Your Highness. My request is, please take care of the dead bodies of my soldiers. Do you have a way preserving them until my people will come back to take them home?”

“We can conserve them inside a lot of ice. Do you wish for us to wash their bodies and dress them up properly?”

“I thank You for Your generosity and gladly accept this offer. But there is something else Your Highness.”

“What is it?”

“The omega catnip victim wasn't inside the cabin. I guess she ran away and is hiding somewhere. Could Your Highness please search for her? And also I assume the catnip fields will be dealt in the way we agreed on.”

“Yes, don't worry.”

“Thank You, Your Highness. I will be on my way.”

The coffins where already attached to a gorgeous, strong and dark brown horse with a glossy horse's coat.

“What a beautiful creature! What's their name?”

“She is called Applelover. It is in fact Changbin's dear horse. I hope you take good care of her Commander and feed her on the way some apples.”

King Seo had a gentle smile on his face. He adored that horse as much as his son did.

“I will.” 

Surprised and touched, that the king was trusting him such an important horse, Jisung already reached out to one apple inside the bag he was gifted and was feeding her right away the first apple. 

Applelover crunched happily on her snack and right after she nudged her head on the beta's right cheek and neck. A sign of affection which caused Jisung to exclaim like a little kid, happy to play with the horse and in adoration he patted the long bridge of her nose.

“Don't pamper her too much Commander. I hope Changbin will be happy to see her. She might be bulky but is the fastest horse you will ever meet. Perhaps faster than your Nightwind.”

Upon hearing his beloved animal Jisung turned back to the king to ask him to take care of him, but it was not needed, as Ahnjong continued with his speech. 

“Don't worry, I will take care of your horse. When your people arrive, they can take him away as well.”

Felix was right, king Seo was indeed a great man. How lucky was Changbin to get such a great father? So why did Changbin end up to be such an disrespectful fellow?  
It was the first after a long time for Jisung to wish to have a father or any family member. And Seo Ahnjong emitted something the beta was drawn to him right away and wished for exact a father like him. He even understood the hidden concern in his words about Changbin, so Jisung felt the need to reassure the worried king. 

“Thank You, Your Highness. And don't worry Changbin is doing great.”

With a smile and nod of gratitude from the black dragons king Jisung mounted the trusting horse and was on his way. In the back dragging with him two coffins, each one filled with a pair of the alpha prisoners and opened only enough for them to get a minimum of air to breathe.

"No!"

Changbin and Felix turned around to the warning growl inside of Chris' voice. 

With a cold smirk the Black Dragon was distancing himself from the Emperor and was piercing through the other alpha's soul.  
A fury seized him. It was time to teach that Golden Dragon a lesson.


	16. A shirt for a shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well … well … I couldn't update earlier AND I couldn't squeeze either Woolix nor Minsung in 🤡🤡🤡  
> Though I have already everything prepared inside my brain for both situations and I can't wait to write them. However this chapter has already 6251 words counted. Yes I feel sick myself as it seems my forte to put a word after the other without giving you all at least the kisses I deceived on almost happening because there is ALWAYS someone interrupting - most of the time Chris.  
> And yes this time I didn't even revise it once 😍  
> I really am too exhausted after this chapter right now.  
> Anyway I hope it is still readable and I will try to do it this week, hopefully and I also hope you will enjoy the chapter.

Seungmin changed again his mind and instead of moving back to his room he went to search for the Emperor. As if he would let the chance go of presenting his newest idea of improving their weapons he came up with. He was a hardworking prince and his mind constantly moved to places others could hardly touch. He was called a genius, a prodigy weapon mastermind or the tactician of hell. He was highly respected and feared throughout the whole empire and even beyond. 

Naturally being famous led to people talking trash about him behind their hands and the Green Dragon didn't care about what strangers concluded. It was always the same, out of fear and jealousy many people were badmouthing others who they even didn't know personally. It was easier for them to blame others, to start conversations with forcing their own opinion onto others as if they would gain anything by doing so. 

After Seungmin had asked a nearby guard where the Emperor was, he made his way downstairs. On his way to the big, broad white marble staircase he noticed Woojin entering Wonho's bedchamber and was rather flabbergasted upon that revelation. He was already aware of them talking from time to time, but assumed it was because both of them were easygoing and therefore it was logical for them to get along. But he never thought of them visiting each other's private rooms. 

Seungmin shrugged it off upon reaching the top of the staircase. It was not his business who visited whose room or who stayed in whose room. Woojin, Wonho and Chan could do whatever they wanted, he had more important things to do or think about than them.

The guard told him Felix was inside his study with Changbin. Another pair he didn't expect to happen, but that evening was full of unpredictable events and Seungmin was a master in acclimating himself to unknown waters and to learn perfectly to stay on the water's surface without losing himself in drowning.

Oh great Chan stood at the entrance to the room and he could hear him say no. No? To what? And why had the Golden Dragon such a demanding tone inside his voice? Was he seriously commanding the Emperor around? Or was he speaking to Changbin? Did Chris go mad? Was it a full moon that evening? Were the legends true about dragons going crazy at a full moons night?

Way too many questions inside Seungmin's head and his curiosity was even louder, so he approached Chan. 

“Excuse me, thank you. You are standing in my way.”

While he talked in a calm manner to a surprised Chris, he pushed the other one from behind slightly inside the room to enter it. 

Wonho was without a shirt on him as he just came out of the bathroom. Something which confused Woojin as he thought his baby brother was with him. 

Suddenly his face dropped, and he entered forcefully the other alphas room. He was ready to believe a harmless and pure soul like Wonho would lose his mind and take advantages of his innocent brother than Jeongin lying to him. 

“Jeongin”, he screamed inside the others room and went to search the spacious bathroom for him, under the big bed with white satin linen and even inside the closet as well he opened the door to the small balcony. However, there was no sign of his brother. 

The Pink Dragon stood in the doorway with his crossed arms over his muscular chest and watched with amusement the others behavior. 

“Are you done?” 

“Where is my brother?”

Woojin turned around without closing the balcony doors. 

“Can you at least close them. I'm freezing.”

“How about you are getting dressed properly then you won't freeze.”

“How about you don't invade someone else's private space and demand things?”

“I am sorry, Wonho. Jeongin said he will go to your room, and I thought I can join you both as I have nothing else to do.”

The Blue Dragon went towards the bed and sat on the edge.

“If he isn't with you, where is he?” 

Worried and anxious, Woojin buried his head inside his hands. He was about to go crazy. Where could his brother be? Should he search for the Emperor and ask for his palace guards to look for Jeongin? Could he even ask for something like that? But it was his brother, he had to do everything to get him back. 

“Hey, it will be all right. Let's search for him together.” 

With a soothing voice like warm honey, Wonho was standing in front of the other alpha and tenderly caressed Woojin's head. As if he was afraid the other would break completely apart. 

After a while a worn-out sound and a muffled, “Okay.” came from Woojin as an answer.

Wonho had never seen such a side of the other man before. In front of him the Blue Dragon looked so small, so fragile as if Woojin was a little child he wanted to protect and make him smile again.

With that determination and his optimistic nature, Wonho beamed with his typical sunshine smile, as he still patted the others head. 

“Do you want a hug?”

“No.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“Yes.”

He even sounded like a sniffing child. The Pink Dragon genuinely felt with Woojin and his worries, but he still laughed out as his heart melted at the adorable sight of the other alpha and his short cute answers. 

Without stopping with his soft calming touches, he slowly crunched down, slowly letting his right hand sliding down to Woojin's left cheek and cupping the others face with his hands and tenderly lifting it up. 

The Blue Dragon tried to avoid the others gaze.

“I am sorry I don't know why I am acting like that. I will go, and search for him right away.” in a small, slightly cracked voice and still looking everywhere else than into Wonho's eyes, Woojin rested both of his hands onto the other alpha's forearms, signaling him he could let him go now.

“Woojin!”, Wonho squeezed his cheeks, not letting him go. 

“What?”

Annoyed but with a small pout, the Blue Dragon stared at Wonho.

“Finally you looked at me.”, the Pink Dragon laughed out. His pure warm smile was annihilating every trace of Woojin's irritation. 

“It is okay to rest sometimes. Isn't it tiring to be strong the whole time?”, with a soft voice and searching eyes he fixed the Blue Dragon without losing his sunshine aura. One which could warm you, show you it waits for you to throw yourself into open arms which will reassure you everything is fine. An open embrace which would hold you, wrap around you with comfort – a strong rock within a stormy sea. This aura was one Woojin himself would emit. He had those open arms, ready to comfort all people around him without resting and being the pillar they needed. But who would be his if he was tired? He had never met someone who gave that kind of solace to him as Woojin was the one who hold his hands out, waiting for the others to take it. That had been his life path he walked on, always being strong and careful not to fall as so many were holding onto him. 

Woojin didn't know what was wrong with him to begin with. As being that vulnerable in front of another alpha, in front of Wonho. However, it was nice fresh air he was breathing. For once he could act up, he felt like he could be as silly and childish as he wanted to, without behaving like the mature one and taking care of all the others. It was such a nice feeling, and he was afraid of being too egoistic as he never had been in the one's situation who would receive and be cared for. 

Again those dark, hazelnut, chocolate colored eyes searching for a crack where Woojin would let him in through his armor, where a small child was waiting for someone to take a bit of the burden he was holding and letting him rest for a while. A child who learned too early to behave like a responsible adult. So Woojin was growing up on the outside, but the child was still there. Waiting for someone to hold his hand and to tell him it was okay to rest. 

But those eyes weren't searching at all, at least that was not what Woojin felt. It was an invitation to come out and remove his armor himself. Still, he was afraid. This new feeling of an emotional nudity in front of someone else, he even wasn't like that with his brother or his family, was a constitution long overdue but also way too big for him to take. Woojin wasn't ready to step into such cold water and his anxiety piled up. 

The greatest traits of the Pink Dragon were his huge empathy, his patience and acceptance of other dragons way of moving through life. 

So he instantly understood and saw Woojin was uncomfortable so he stepped back emotionally and physically. He changed his tune. Wonho stood up again and fished a shirt out of his closet. 

“Can I help you, to search for your brother? I also have nothing to do untill dinner and I am worried about Jeongin myself.” 

A few heartbeats long voices inside Woojin's head were screaming in chaos: 'I am strong myself, I don't need the help from others. Why does he want to help me? It is my brother, therefore my responsibility.' 

But there was one voice, he barely could figure out the words, 'The more help, the faster Jeongin can be found.'

So Woojin went with reason instead of the insecurities which clung onto him, biting with sharp teeth deep inside his mind to cloud his heart and soul.

“Thank you.”

“Good”, Wonho beamed again at him with his warm smile, wrapping him inside a comforting cotton shell. 

“So what was he saying about why he wanted to come to my room in the first place?”  
“What?”

“Your brother, why was Jeongin eager to visit me?”

“Ah right, the library!”

Woojin was filled with new energy and already out of the door.  
It was liberating to not let toxicity eat you up alive and to take the hand, which was ready to help, inside your foggy mind. 

And the path to reach out to touch that hand - which was always there, patiently waiting - was the hardest part. 

The cheeks were filled with food and his happy expression was melting every heart around him. The people working in the spacious kitchen could watch Jeongin eating for a whole day straight, even if they were busy preparing the dinner at that moment.  
The omega appreciated his meal as if it was the greatest treasure it was given to him and with each facial expression he told his audience, he wasn't aware of, just how happy he was.

Another one couldn't look away. It was Hyunjin. The little one was so cute devouring his cold chicken sandwich, sitting on one of the not used kitchen corner's with his legs dangling.

They had decided, or frankly spoken, Jeongin had decided that it was better to eat first and then explore with a happy and full stomach the mysteries which could lie inside the maze. Though Hyunjin remarked it was only a maze, nothing great about it. Nevertheless, the omega was excited. They didn't have a labyrinth at home and he never went into one before either. 

“You are such a baby, look at you.”

Hyunjin walked towards Jeongin and stopped right in front of the younger one. 

Not understanding what the other one meant by that, the Blue Dragon looked up from his food. Though he was sitting on that kitchen corner in the back right of the room, he still was a bit shorter than Hyunjin who stood in front of him. 

“Here.”

With concentrating eyes and a tender brushing thump while the rest of his left hand was softly holding the right cheek of the small prince, the Red Dragon wiped away a bit of food stuck on Jeongin's face. 

“See.”, Hyunjin continued and showed the omega the food traces on his thump before he sucked it off. 

Jeongin almost throw his sandwich away.  
It was only an innocent act, but the omega was shocked.  
First, he couldn't believe the other prince wasn't disgusted with putting food which had been stuck on the face of someone else in his mouth instead of using a handkerchief to wipe it off. And second Hyunjin was way too close which caused his heart to speed up a bit for whatever reason Jeongin couldn't figure out.  
The young boy was already feeling guilty of using and deceiving Hyunjin again, so he felt uncomfortable and got nervous. 

“I am not a baby, I am already of full age!” he claimed annoyed. 

“Sure baby.”, Hyunjin laughed out and patted with the same left hand he had hold on to Jeongin's cheek the smaller ones head. 

“Disgusting.”

Jeongin tried to avoid the other's caresses but failed at doing so, because the alpha discovered it was enjoyable to pester him and he still had his sandwich within his hands.

“Hyunjin please let me eat.”, Jeongin whined. 

“Okay baby.”

“Don't call me that!” 

The Blue Dragon's angry expression and deadly stare was only shooting rays of sunshine and a way to sweet, almost tooth rotting feeling than daggers. Or at least that was what Hyunjin perceived. So he tried one last time.

“Okay, I let you be. But only if I can touch your fluffy hair one last time.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

Hyunjin laughed out. 

The Red Dragon was actually only aiming for that cute rejection of the other one and was already fully satisfied.

“Because he said no. Are you deaf?”

Jeongin's heart froze, and he clenched the food in his hands. 

It was Woojin standing behind Hyunjin and his voice announced an upcoming storm.

“I was hungry and on my way stumbled on the Red Dragon.”

Remarkable, even in a situation like that, his tongue and brain were fast as ever. It was also because he panicked.  
However, it might not had been the smartest move to use again a fast lie. 

A fleeting sentiment of hurt passed on Woojin's face as he was aware his brother lied again to him. The way he stumbled and his alarmed expression underlined that fact. 

However it also told the older one, Jeongin was afraid to tell the truth, as if he couldn't trust him or perhaps feared him. And that hurt even more. 

Looking around the room and seeing the secret glimpses they already got from the kitchen staff, Woojin approached the other two in silence. 

“Come, let's go back to the room. Let's not discuss here.”

A protest was forming on Jeongin's lips, but he closed his mouth back again. He didn't want to embarrass his brother in front of other people, so he hopped off the corner and left towards the door where Wonho was still standing.

Hyunjin had turned around and watched the little one go.

“What are you doing? Are you not here for His Majesty?”, Woojin was whispering inside his right ear.

With a grim face the Red Dragon only side-glimpsed to his right where the other alpha was standing near him. 

“Let me warn you, Hyunjin. I don't like alphas like you going after every omega they meet. And I hate alphas approaching my brother, as if he is an easy prey. He is a very special and innocent one. There is no room for you to go near him. Don't disgrace yourself your Highness. By the end of the day, we both know you are only playing around. So why don't you stick with what you came here for, hm? Next time I won't repeat myself.” 

After a short pat on Hyunjin's left shoulder, the other alpha turned around and left. No one was hearing Woojin's words as they were only meant for the Red Dragon. 

Darkness was spreading on the prince's face as he watched the other ones leaving.  
He didn't need someone to remind him why he was here and furthermore he didn't need someone to tell him what to do. 

Woojin should watch his back from now on, he would teach that cocky bastard a lesson!

“Thank you Wonho.”

Wonho strained his neck a bit to take a glimpse over Woojin's right shoulder of Jeongin. The poor omega was walking inside the room almost lifeless with his head down. 

“Don't be too hard on him.”

“Until later.” 

Woojin only answered and added a polite smile before he shut the door in front of the Pink Dragon. 

Many moments of silence passed between the brothers.  
While Woojin was searching through his wardrobe what to wear at dinner, Jeongin nibbled without an appetite anymore at the rest of his sandwich with a sad face. 

“I am sorry. I really was hungry and -”  
The small omega tried with an almost inaudible voice dripped with guiltiness.

“You should have stayed at home.” 

Woojin mumbled more to himself.

“What? No!”

“You think this is a game Jeongin? Do you know how worried I was? The Empress was killed in her own guarded palace. In this palace! Do you think it's safe here, or that we came to play here, hm?”

Woojin was raising his voice in distress and watched his brother avoiding his gaze and shrinking with each of his words. 

“I am playing along with every whim you have. But seeing you lying to me in such a shameless manner as if I am a joke to you, hurts. You could have talked to me, but no you went along of yourself again assuming I will not understand you. Do you think I am a monster acting out of your welfare?”

Jeongin got whipped with every word, his own guiltiness was the whip forcing him to get hurt with every word that hit him hard. However, his brother's last words were too much of a pain. He misunderstood him and he wanted to clear things out, but tears glistered inside his eyes and were stuck in his throat. 

“No Woojin, no. I don't think like that.” 

Between sobs and with a determinate but desperate expression on his face he tried to explain himself.

The older prince was exhaling hard out. Thousands of needles pierced his heart upon seeing his brother cry and he was worried he might harm Jeongin more, so he spoke in a tired voice again.

“Let's talk later about it, after both of us calmed down. I am afraid I might say things out of anger which I will regret later on. I will ask the Emperor for someone to bring you supper to your room, if you will get hungry later on.”

With that and some clothes he mindlessly fished out, he went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Jeongin was left alone with his guilt and anxious feeling. On top of that Woojin clearly told him to stay in their room for the rest of the night. 

“Seungmin? Is something wrong your Highness?”

“No, I wanted to visit you, Your Majesty. But it seems you are quite busy.”

'What a weird atmosphere', he added to himself.  
Seungmin could physically feel the tension and was getting uncomfortable. Still he stayed in the room and tried to brush the awkwardness off. 

“Actually my apology but, “ after glimpsing shortly at Changbin, Felix continued “I have some business to deal with the Black Dragon.”

“Is that so? Shall I leave the room as well?”, Chris snorted out. 

“Sure, you are not needed anyway.” 

Changbin coldly grinned. 

“I don't think it is for you to decide that.”

Chan countered with a grim face. 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows upon hearing the other alphas talk. They were blockheads with their disgusting testosterone measuring behavior. Like hollow neanderthals testing out if a big stone could break on their heads. 

However, he also knew it was sometimes good to let off the steam accumulating itself inside them, so he stayed silent and watch them smashing boulders on their heads.

“Seungmin, maybe we can talk about whatever you wanted to talk with me later on?” Felix tried again, aware of the mood inside the room.

“It is okay, Your Majesty. I don't mind him staying. Besides, my brother's death is nothing new to him.”

“What about Han-eul?”

It was Chris who asked in a bit of shock and absentminded. Why would they talk about his dead fiance?

The cold snake of wrath was moving inside Changbin's intestines. So Chan knew his brother? And why was he speaking his name so nonchalantly out as if they had been friends? He couldn't remember that Han-eul had even mentioned once the Golden Dragon.

“We were actually trying to figure out why my mother had ordered for Changbin's brother to come to the palace and join my harem.”

Felix wanted to defuse their current tension before the situation would blow up. 

However, his explanation was only adding to Chris' confusion. 

“But she didn't! Han-eul wasn't meant to enter your harem.”

“What do you mean?”  
Changbin was flabbergasted and confused himself.

“Wait, you don't know?”

“I don't know what Chris? Tell me exactly what you know about Han-eul. And why are you speaking about my brother as if you knew each other?”

Changbin's breath was raging, and he trembled slightly. It was hard for the prince to hold his emotions back, a sight all of them noticed. 

What a mess, Chan thought. Nevertheless, he was ready to lighten up things as he had deeply cared for Han-eul himself and could understand the other alphas sentiments.

“We weren't, really. I saw him only once at a party inside the palace to which your father took him. And his position was not to enter a harem, that would have been a disgrace to your brother. He was my fiance, but sadly he didn't arrive. That's all I know.”

Chris genuinely answered. A shocking revelation for all the others inside the room. 

Changbin felt like he was thrown inside a nightmare, back to the day his brother died. His body and voice trembled uncontrollably, it was even hard for him to maintain his regular breathing.  
His thoughts and emotions were in chaos and his wrath reached a state where his body was electrified first from head to toes and everything was in a muddle until his anger formed from way too many sentiments and thoughts pouring at once into him. In the midst of that state only a memory was the strongest fuel to his anger and nourishing it. His brother had been afraid of a man, someone he was promised to. That were one of the last words Eun-Young had told him, before she disappeared. His wrath reached his highest point, and he was seeing only a white line behind his eyes. Reason and feelings were turned off. A numbness was spreading through him and he felt an unnatural calm.

“Get out!” 

With a determinate tranquility he ordered the other alpha to join him as he even passed Chris with the uttermost effort he was capable to bring himself up. A last act of rationality, before his brain turned it off and entered a state of insanity. 

“What?”

Chris turned around and asked the Black Dragon who was steadily moving towards the direction of the palaces back door to the training grounds. 

“I said get out or I will rip your head here off inside the palace and destroy every piece of furniture with your bastard's corpse.” Changbin growled and he let out a small amount of his pheromones. 

An act all of them noticed and Chris gazed back at Felix. 

The Emperor's expression was calm and unreadable. 

“Do whatever you want.”

“Okay then asshole, if you want to die.” 

Finally Chris followed the other alpha and as well let his pheromones out, as if he would back down from that challenge. He felt revealed and was eager to punch that arrogant prick in the face. A fight which was long overdue. 

“Why didn't you stop him?”

“Do you think I should?”

“No, it was the right decision.”

“Yes. They had pent-up a lot, I guess if they can't resolve it with words we let them do it with fists, if they are that desperate.”

Seungmin and Felix followed the other two and on their way out the Emperor ordered two omega soldiers who were a bit thrown back because of the alphas pheromones, to not let anyone go near the training grounds especially not an omega. 

“They are just brutes not using their brains.”

“Yes, I wish all alphas would use their head more like you Seungmin.”

With that they closed the doors behind them and remained near the double-winged doors.

At the moment both alphas were in the middle of the training grounds, staring with scornful, cold eyes at each other. 

Seungmin was taking off his soft coffee brown, suede leather overcoat and laid it on the ground. He remained with his pastel mint green, high collar cotton chemise shirt with trumpet sleeves and white pearl ribbons bounding them in the middle and as well his suede leather coffee brown tight pants. 

“Here Felix.”

“Oh, thank you. But will you not be cold?”

“Not at all.”

“Then let's share it together.”

And with that both of them sat down on Seungmin's coat. 

The right time as Changbin was charging forward and a loud thump could be heard. 

“Oh how unexpected.”

Felix said with a straight, calm face with no emotion in it. 

“Must have hurt.”

Seungmin as well had the same face and tone like the Emperor, with no empathy at all.

“Mhm, I guess it has.”

“What if he kills Chan?” 

“Don't worry, we let them only play around for a bit.”

“I am not worried at all, I was just curious. How about a bet Your Majesty?”

“Oh interesting. About what?”

Chan was on the ground holding his chin with right hand and with a grimace full of pain. The punch had been hard. 

“Stand up asshole. I don't kick weak people who are already on the ground.”

“Don't get cocky bastard. I let the first punch happen as a mere courtesy for Han-eul.”

The Golden Dragon was back on his feet, but not long. Upon hearing his brother's name, Changbin side-kicked him hard in his stomach and he flew a few feet back until he hit again the ground. 

“Don't you ever dare to speak about my brother again, you disgusting creep.”

Changbin growled at him, still waiting for the other to get up again.

“Chris is quiet dumb, isn't he? To irritate Changbin more.”

Again no sympathy or any kind of emotion came along with Seungmin's remark.

“Well, Changbin is dumb too. To not keep his head cool, soon he will be on the ground himself.”

Felix wasn't concerned about the alphas well-being at all.

“So we have our bet.”

“Sure, but again on what do you want to bet?”

“Hm, how about Chris favorite shirt if he has one. Or anything he likes in particular.”

This took the Emperor by surprise and for the first time he side-glimpsed at Seungmin before turning back to watch the alphas and to his nonchalant way of talking.

“Why?”

“No particular reason. I kind of figured out I would like to take something away from him.”

“I see. Well, they are his things and normally I would deny this request. But right now I don't like the way he is behaving, so we have a deal.”

“Great. What do you want to have if you win?”

“Your shirt. I love the green color.”

“Sure, with pleasure.”

As they talked Chan was back to his feet, charged fast forward and faked a punch with his left hand at the other alphas stomach. Changbin blocked it with his both hands open and Chris was shooting up his left elbow, shifting his weight forward and his upper body to his right to hit the Black Dragon in the face.  
It worked, Changbin's head moved back because of the impact on his nose.

“So I am betting on Changbin. How about you, Felix?”

“Oh, well then I bet on Chris.”

“You don't have to, you can choose Changbin as well.”

“You are underestimate Chris, Seungmin. He is a marvelous fighter. And right now Changbin is behaving more like a baby who is going berserk.”

As the baby was feeling the pain, Chris landed another blow with the same movement as he still was in a diagonal line with his upper body so he raised his left knee and tried to hit Changbin's most delicate part. 

Luckily the Black Dragon still had his both hands at the height of his stomach so he fast moved them a bit down as his eyes were noticed the movement. 

As the prince took a hold of Chris left knee, he pushed him with all his might forward and the Golden Dragon turned around in midair and landed on his feet on the ground in a low squat and his right hand supporting him behind his back. He was a high trained warrior with good acrobatic skills and reflexes. Chan shot his head up smirked as he saw Changbin approaching him so he did a side flick flack with the right hand which had supported him to get more space between the both of them and get back to his feet with that move. Though he barely dodged the next roundhouse kick of Changbin by moving his head fast backward, as that blow aimed at his head. The Black Dragon was skilled as well and his eagle eyes were fast to keep up with the others movements.

“Do you want to bet on Chris as well, Seungmin?”

That attack might have been a bad strategy for others as Changbin could easily been thrown off his balance if his leg would have been caught. But it had been a hard to keep with the eyes kick. As soon as he retreated his left leg back to the ground, he performed a combo of an uppercut with his right fist, a hook with his left fist, spinning around to back fist with his left hand, a left front kick and a roundhouse one with his right. 

“No. Do you want to change, perhaps?”  
It had been hard for Chan to keep with the whole combo, but he still managed and started as well with a combo of fists. 

“Thank you, I will stay with Chris.”

Both alphas were on par as they were mostly defending and attacking in a fast speed without landing actually any hit upon the opponent.  
The fighters were panting hard after a while. They really gave their everything into their fight, but not much happened. 

“Boring.”

Seungmin booed loudly. He had hoped to see something more interesting than that. 

“Yes, it really is boring.”

Felix admitted, in the same loudness, for both alphas to hear him as well. 

They charged again at each other. Somehow they landed in a clamped situation and looked like some drunkards hugging each other in a slightly crouched position and rotate together as if they were dancing. Changbin had left an opening to Chris to grab him into an underhook and the Black Dragon only was fast enough to do the same. That was why they finished in that position. 

“Oh, they seem like they are making up by dancing with each other. Isn't that adorable Seungmin?”

“It is Felix. Soon they will kiss too.”

The audience itself audible enough for them to hear the taunts. 

Chris went with the idea to get Changbin off him and tilted his head a bit to his left to attack with a kiss.

The Black Dragon dogged without letting go. 

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

“Look, I don't see why we are fighting. I mean your brother was my fiance, I would have made him happy. If it wasn't for that wench of a Black Dragon to interfere, we both might have a good relationship.”

Hearing the Golden Dragon speaking again about his brother and his first love, Changbin lost his head again. 

He bit hard into the others nape of his neck. Chris screamed out, more in surprise than pain.

“Again, why is your cousin dumb and is provoking him?”

“Well, Changbin isn't behaving like a genius either.”

Chris smashed his head hard onto the others head. 

Both of them let go of each other and were in pain. 

“You asshole! He was afraid of you.”

That remark made Chan lose a bit of focus as he was flabbergasted to hear something like that. That had to be a lie. There had been no reason for Han-eul to be afraid of him. Beside they barely knew each other. Yes, he might have been head over heels for the omega upon seeing him the first time, however they had talked little back then. Perhaps a few sentences, not more than that. 

His surprised state was enough for Changbin to attack again. 

Now he was the one to aim for Chris most sensitive part and he succeeded by kicking him hard in the nuts.  
The pain Chan was feeling brought immediate tears into his eyes.

As he still was in pain, Changbin throw himself onto the other by landing on top of the Golden Dragon and started a series of punches in the face. 

“He was afraid of you bastard.”

The Black Dragon repeated while speaking as well with his fists.

“Ah that must have hurt.”

For the first time there was a bit of empathy inside Seungmin's voice, as they watched Chris suffer with getting kicked in the testicles.

“Yes, looked painful.”

Felix felt deeply bad for his cousin.

“Well might have been karma for using only that part instead of his brain.”

Seungmin was back at his dry remarks.

“What?”

“Uhm, maybe. What do I know, I was assuming?”

Felix didn't inquire further as he watched Chris next move.  
He turned the tide as he used his left full strength to hold on to Changbin's clothes at his back and throw him with his legs behind himself as well, rolling with the other alpha to land on top of him. It was his turn to punch the others face.

“A lie. I did nothing to scare him.”

Both of the alphas were already tired, breathed hard and were soaked with their own blood pouring off their faces.  
They changed a few times position and were taking turns with landing blows at the other.

Felix sighed out.

“I guess it's time.”

“Yes. Sadly no one has won.”

“Well I will still gift you Chris favorite shirt.”

“That is so nice of you, Your Majesty, thank you. Then I will gift you mine as well.”

“I love this idea, thank you Your Highness.”

“Felix you want to use your pheromones right? I already saw you really aren't attached by the ones of alphas, but I might be affected by yours.”

“Don't worry, I can control the amount and as well the aim. It is like a precise bow, deadly targeting the arrows.”

The Emperor squeezed both of Seungmin's adorable cheeks with his palms while he explained.

“Time out! Playtime is over.”

As soon as he was right next to the alphas, the blond was letting out a tiny amount of his pheromones. The effect hit right away, and both alphas screamed in more pain than they felt during their whole fight.

Felix watched the both of them laying on the ground with their backs next to each other and twisting in agony.

“I will let someone bring you dinner to your rooms. I don't have the desire to see any of your faces for the whole night.”

A bit more, Felix thought as he finally witnesses them passing out almost simultaneously, as they couldn't bear the pain anymore.

“Uhm, Your Majesty, you didn't kill them right?”

“No, don't worry, they only passed out. I need to use quite a bigger amount and for a longer time to kill them.”

The Emperor looked surprised towards Seungmin's direction. An expression innocent like that of a small child was on his face.

“To be honest I am not sure about that, as I haven't tried to kill someone with my pheromones before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder at the end, these are fictional characters. And Chris and Changbin have such a tender and lovely friendship, I could cry every time I see them together. As well all of the boys friendships are awesome.  
> As for their characters here, they really needed to let off some steam. Though I would suggest, as we all need to do that from time to time, to rather workout or do something more fun than to punch someone else in the face.


	17. The tune admirering the bruises of the past

Again a marvelous, opulent dinner was in front of them, which could provoke the nostrils to signal the brain the surrounding was heaven itself and the food could also easily water people's mouths within a heartbeat as well the appearance made it easy to glee over it with joy. 

However, the atmosphere within the room wasn't heavenly or joyful at all. Three of the princes weren't at the dinning table. Furthermore, Woojin and Hyunjin were having a death glare competition. 

Felix wished Jisung would be already there by his side and rescue him from what seemed the typical rabies alpha behavior. At least Seungmin was sitting at his right side. 

“Why isn't Jeongin joining us?”

The blond wanted to break that toxic alpha atmosphere for a while. 

“I am sorry, but my brother isn't feeling that well.”

Woojin smiled warmly at Felix.

“You mean you trapped him inside the room.” 

Hyunjin was upset with the punishment the omega received, because he called the small one out. 

'You really have a strong death wish.'   
Wonho was biting into his fluffy, warm wholemeal, buttered piece of bread with beef tartar on top of it.

The Pink Dragon was pleased. The appetizers were delicious. 

The Emperor raised his eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“Your Majesty, forgive me if I am talking out of my rank. But the decision to punish my brother is mine alone. I want him to develop into a proper young man, who knows to respect others and to not deceive people around him. I see too many bad apples who are forgetting their good upbringing.”

Woojin's last words were intended for Hyunjin alone, therefore his gaze changed again to warn the other alpha. 

On the Red Dragon's face was a mix of outrage, shame and fury. 

Felix joined his hands together over the dinning table, as he was playing with the signet ring of his right index finger with his left hand. 

“Sure. How about you join me for a walk after the meal Woojin?”

His perfect court smile wasn't letting any room to negate. 

“It will be my pleasure.”

“Good, then let's eat instead of staring at each other.”

“Who knows maybe it's another alpha love story?”

Seungmin chirped at his side. 

“Oh, I would support it!”

“Me too, Your Majesty.”

Minho who was sitting at Felix's left side snickered as he heard the sarcastic remarks of the two of them. Though soon enough another impulse came into his mind, Seungmin seemed to be closer with the Emperor than before and the Green Dragon even didn't have had any opportunity yet to be alone with Felix. The alpha was determinate to pick up his game. 

“Felix you look stunning today. Pastel purple is looking eye-catching on you as if it was meant only for you.”

“Thank you Minho.”

“You know my nations color is purple. I think it's fate that the color is matching you so well.”

The Purple Dragon's eyes were flirting hard with the Emperor. 

Seungmin started to make a noise as if he was vomiting. 

“Excuse me, I think I was eating too fast.”

“You should chew and swallow better if you don't want to choke on your food.”

Annoyed that he had been interrupted, Minho glared at the other alpha. 

“My, my I think Your Majesty an alpha fever is going around. I might get caught in a love affair soon too!”

With a fake surprised expression and his right hand over his mouth, while his head was turned towards the blond's direction, Seungmin moved his upper body back as if Minho's advances were overwhelming him. The Green Dragon even fluttered with his long and thick eyelashes.

Felix couldn't hold back and laughed out loud. His mood was getting better, thanks to the alpha. 

However, he tried not to be too impolite and called over a servant to change the topic. 

“Please bring now some food to the Blue Dragon princes room. You don't mind Woojin, do you?”

His tone was as normal as ever. Still the alpha could make out a strict tone. As if the Emperor was testing him.

“No, not at all. Thank you.”

“What about the other two?”, Wonho asked. 

“Oh, they are quite full of themselves. And just a while ago their mouths were so busy. A few hours dieting could help them get some things of their mind. Don't you agree Seungmin?”

“Of course, they have way too much on their plate to think about. After digesting some of their thoughts, I am sure they can eat properly again.”

Minho couldn't help but to open his mouth a little and watched the two of them with a slightly disgusted face. Both looked so happy while talking. He automatically sympathized with Changbin and Chan, even if he didn't know what had happened to them. 

The rest of the dinner passed on between all of them mostly in silence and peace. 

“Seungmin after I return, why don't you join me and we will bring Chris his cold dinner? I have to keep my promise and grant your prize.”

“Oh that's a great idea. Then I will wait here for you.”

The Emperor silently bowed his head in agreement and walked in a graceful manner with Woojin out of the room. 

“Still hungry?”, Wonho asked while he watched Hyunjin putting some desserts on a plate. 

“What if I am?”

“I was only asking. Though I am curious as you are particular fond of the sweetest desserts. Especially the one with chocolate. I never saw you eating them before.”

Hyunjin was coldly looking at the other alpha. 

“A taste can change. I am trying something new.”

“Yes, I am aware your taste has changed. Let me give you a well-meant advice, don't go overboard with your new craving for sugar.”

The Pink Dragon as well blessed the other alpha with a similar temperature of fondness, which was rather unusual for him. 

With a last frosty smile towards Wonho, the Red Dragon left the room. 

“Did something happen?”

“If I asked you the same question, would you answer Seungmin?”

“I think you are severely underestimated.”

“I think so too.”

The innocent, bright smile of Wonho gave that statement a bittersweet touch to it. 

“Do you like to ride?”

“Yes, I am pretty fond of horses. They are such intelligent creatures.”

Woojin answered while patting the stunning black horse's head. 

“I think Sunfeet likes you.”

The horse softly nudged his head a couple of times at the alpha and Felix giggled wholeheartedly as he rarely saw that rather grumpy and shy horse around other people than himself getting so friendly right away. 

“He is after the treat. But I don't blame him, he is still a cute one. Why is he called Sunfeet?”

The Blue Dragon watched the horse eating the carrot happily, while he extra took care not to make to hasty moves or even hold the treat badly as he wanted to keep his fingers intact. 

However, Sunfeet anyway fumbled carefully with his lips first before he nibbled with his teeth on the carrot. 

“About five years ago, when I roomed the palace's property, I came across him. He was rather a new horse back then. Extremely anxious, which he still is around strangers. It mesmerizes me what a horse whisperer you are to gain his trust.”

The new series of genuine laughter from the omega made Woojin stop to grab for a new carrot within the bag he had with him and to look over to the Emperor. 

The moonlight softly shone inside the stables, and the alpha adored the carefree side of the blond while telling about what seemed a fond memory to him. 

At that moment within Woojin's eyes there wasn't an empires ruler beside him, just an easy-going young adult who was happily enjoying life. An image which reminded him of his younger brother and automatically his heart squeezed as the memory of a sad Jeongin from earlier that day came into Woojin's mind. He adverted his gaze again and tried to focus on the bag inside his big hands. 

Another soft nudge from the horse made him get out of the spiral of blaming himself, which he was immediately sucked in while thinking about the previous events on that day. 

“See I told you he likes you.”

Cheerfully Felix who had watched the horse looked at the alpha next to him, without missing the fading sad smile on his face. 

“Yes, he just figured out I made a short pause on feeding him.”

Light laughter came from Woojin, as his mood swung back to a happier one thanks to the persisting demeanor of Sunfeet. 

“What happened next?”, the Blue Dragon grabbed another carrot from the light-brown natural fiber bag. 

Lix's gaze moved a bit in the distance before he continued. 

“I was told not to approach him. As Sunfeet, which didn't have a name back then, would attack me as he did to others before. However, the stubborn and curious child I was, I still went to meet this wonderful creature. What I realized was that I had to be patient with my approach. I figured out just like we humans don't want to get run over by strangers as they trespass our own comfort zone, Sunfeet was the same. I thought back then how would I feel if I would be taken into an environment I don't know and being touched and forced to follow directions which I might not understand the meaning of them as I wasn't even asked nicely in the first place? Consent should be natural between all beings. All of us breathing beings deserve this right in the first place due to our mere existence.”

Felix stopped within his speech as an emotion of awareness scurried on his face. 

“I am sorry. You asked a simple question and here I am babbling around, as if there is no tomorrow. Guess I feel that comfortable around you. Furthermore, the last sentence I said must be such a hypocritical statement for you to hear.”

Like usual whenever the blond got unsure or nervous, he started to bit on his bottom lip first and averted his eyes. That image was a really rare one. To see an insecure person especially one of his age was normal per se, but not for someone his rank. He maintained the highest position naturally such words and acts made him vulnerable. 

Nonetheless, Woojin saw only a young adult, a person with a right to have insecure moments like every other one else. Maybe it was because they shared a similar fate, of people around them guiding them by their own desires, even if they might have been good at the start. To have adults or other advisors, even family deciding what might be good for them might be a rational reasonable path, but it can be a double-edged sword if the faith someone placed in them might get crush as they couldn't meet peoples expectations.

In Woojin's case he was the eldest one, he had the responsibility to be a role model for his younger brother and for a whole country. Sure, people could say he was nevertheless a prince, someone privileged, but that privilege was not something he had selected himself, he was born into it. However, the Blue Dragon saw it as an opportunity to make a lot of good things for the people around him, even if the country was not rich or even if his childhood was not as free and enjoyable like others and even if he struggled to keep up with a lot of expectations, this was his choice. He might not had a choice in being born second or being born as a farmer's son, but he had the choice to conduct his life in the best way possible in a way he found a peace. A peace, being a human being who could respect others, one in which he first thought how he himself would feel if he was in the other person's shoes before he would start arguments but still with the right conduct of respectful wording. 

Still, he was capable of doing mistakes and to retrospect his own actions he did by seeing himself being a 'hypocrite'. Thinking the way he addressed Hyunjin a while ago, because he had a natural emotion of fear. The fear for his younger brother to get hurt, which had led for him actually to hurt Jeongin emotional, even if he still had been capable to not continue to bruise him by his words further, he had acted on an impulse. He was ready for a normal rational discussion with him as soon as he would get back to their shared bedchamber. 

Maybe because Felix reminded him a lot of Jeongin and him being a person to review his own acts over as well, made Woojin's thoughts go into a remorseful direction. 

He wasn't out for that long, and right after leaving his thoughts to rest the alpha could feel the blond's agony of not being good enough. 

“The ability to see your own hypocritical acts and try to grow into a better person, to learn from it makes you not a hypocritical person per se. It makes you human. But pointing at others due to a hypocritical behavior they might have and overlooking your own might lead you to be a bigger hypocrite, than the people you hold countable. So Felix I know your struggle and where it can get you, into a rather darker place of thoughts. However, if someone disrespected another or did a crime doesn't make the offender lose their human rights or their right of consent. We all are growing up and even if we might not have the same political view as others or similar things we like, we still can respect that there are different people in this world which is rather an enrichment than a decrease. But if people murder, take advantages of the innocents by manipulating or even go further and doing it to minors or people not with the capacity to judge for themselves, then they have lost their consent in regard to a justified punishment. To be born as a dragon, a human doesn't make you human. The skin and vessel isn't relevant. You are defined by your acting and what's inside of you. See I can babble as well like there is no tomorrow.”

Woojin, who had finished not only talking but the whole bag of carrots, to Sunfeet's displeasure, smiled in such a warm, kind manner that the blond melted right away. Felix felt secure around the Blue Dragon. He was a big stone in a stormy sea, where he could hold on to as to not drown due to his own demons of doubts. Woojin reminded him of Chan. The way both of them cared and spoke to him made his whole body lighter, as if his soul went through a resurrection without being hunted by his inner turmoil anymore. 

“How about we take a rest over there?”  
The alpha continued and took Lix small right hand into his own big left one. 

Staring down at the huge hand compared to his small one and walking with him, Lix figured it out. Everything on Woojin was sending him the same amount of strength and warm feeling as Chris could do. His hands were warming his heart, his aura was light and pure and his words were encouragement themselves. Through every pore of the Blue Dragon's body only a positive and nice sentiment was wrapping around the omega's heart and soul. 

After they reached the light wooden bench in front of the stables, which was a bit rotten due to time and weather conditions, they decided to sat on it. A marvelous, cloudless, starry night sky was in front of them. 

“Are you cold?”

“No, not at all.” 

The omega timidly answered. 

“Here, lay down.”

First Felix hesitated, as he wasn't quite sure if that might be appropriate or if it wasn't a little too childish. However, he went with the mood and laid his head in Woojin's lap. Soon after the big alpha's hands started to move through his hair in an attentive, slow paced, caressing manner full of affection.

The Golden Dragon naturally felt overjoyed and free at that moment. A bond which he might never had experienced was formed. A similar to the one with Chris. A bond of a mentor, a cousin, an elder brother or a fatherly figure. Someone who was taking care of him. That kind of warmth Felix had never experienced even through his own mother. 

“This feels so good. Jeongin is lucky to have you as a brother.”

Woojin's laughed out, “Yes, though I am not perfect and might have been too strict with him today.”

“You don't have to be perfect. As long as you are human and capable of acknowledging your faults and the genuine desire to grow and make it up again to the people you have hurt, it's fine. Actually Woojin, you are such a sensible, caring person who has the ability to give so much to others. I think you are better than perfect, you are one of a kind.”

The hands stopped, which led to Felix looking up. He was afraid he had crossed a line somewhere between his words. However, upon gazing up, he saw a light blush on the alpha's face and a dark blue eye color tinting his normally dark chocolate colored ones. 

They reminded Felix of a dark sea, with a depth of an unique special being. 

“You are beautiful Woojin. Beautiful inside and outside.” 

The blush seemed to grow, and the alpha caressed the omega's hair again. After he cleared his throat Woojin asked, “You still didn't tell be why your horse is called Sunfeet?”

“Oh, right.”, Felix giggled. 

“You see, the omega soldiers who followed us today, weren't in such a respectful distance back then. So I spent hours and hours with them being near me and trying to gain the horse's trust. I felt terrible for the guards. So one day I realized after I gained Sunfeet's fully consent and trust to mount him. And well also after my countless pleas for my mother to let me do so. So then I realized that he has a small portion of his coat above every horseshoe coated with white. As if he has small boats on. Sunfeet with his black coat, I could only ride him at night with other soldiers closely following me. Therefore I came up with the idea to name him Sunfeet. Because back then I felt the most free while riding on his back, and I thought perhaps he would also desire to ride with me under the sun one day. So I took the light spots of white on his feet as a promise and optimistic bright foresight into a future we might accomplish that desire. He was the one I talked the most to back then. Sounds childish right, or lonely?”

“No, perhaps a bit bittersweet. I love the name though. As it stands for an optimistic belief to reach your goals in the future. You did it right?”

“Yes, Sunfeet and me are enjoying our frequently morning rides. If you want you can join us these days?”

“That would be lovely.” 

The alpha thought about the lonely child the Emperor must have been back then. Though he only offered to sing to Jeongin or rather if his brother was requesting it, he still asked in a timid voice, “Do you want to hear a song?”

“Oh, you can sing? Yes please.”

“Well, I am not that confident, but Jeongin enjoys one particular song. He says it calms him down.”

“I am sure you have a wonderful voice. So if you are okay with it, I would love to hear your singing.”

After a few moments, Woojin started softly with his soothing voice which, as his caresses on Lix hair, touched the blond's heartstrings in a warm manner. Felix closed his eyes, and after a while tears slowly rolled down his cheek. He wasn't sad, and the omega wasn't even sure why he was crying. Everything was overwhelming at that moment. His memories and past collided with his present self, and Woojin's voice was the boat which guided him. The song and the alpha's voice didn't reopen his scars, it was rather an admiration. It brought forth no sentiment of self pity. It was a proud feeling of being bruised in the past, but still accomplished to survive.


	18. The dragon on his skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wh-at another update? 😳
> 
> Hi, so I had already a bigger portion written and actually had planned to place it inside the previous chapter, but I liked the ending of the prior chapter like that more and due to the fact it took me longer this time to update I do it again. 
> 
> I promised Minsung, remember? Well … 🤡🤡🤡
> 
> But I prom- next chapter. No for real inside this one there is still sadly no Minsung. I missed Jisung soo much in this story that I even wrote a tiny bit about him and my hands are itching to finally reveal more of Minho, but oh well everything at its own time. 
> 
> I don't know if I said that before, but thank you all for not only going along with the story but also to each sweet comment. I have the feeling the people keeping up with this story must be really smart. And not that I am good at writing or smart or both at the same time, but as English isn't my mother tongue and I tend to have a sometimes confusing way of unclean writing I have to give you all Kudos for following along that well. Not to forgetting the bunch of holes I am opening up and mining the story more and more with Xth plot thingys before even closing a bit of the once I opened prior. 
> 
> So thank you all, enjoy the chapter!

If he had to remain inside his room, be it. Jeongin would have the time of his life while eating the still warm food which had been brought to him. The omega went to fill the bathtub with warm water and poured satisfied some enchanting smelling rose bath liquid inside the water to create bubbles. Roses were his favorite flowers, though he enjoyed all kind of flowers even the one who were gifted to him. They made him happy. The smell, the colors and he even let some to dry out and kept them by either turning them into art, pressing them and decorating walls, insert them into paintings even or making pot-pourri out of them or wreaths or making accessories out of dry flowers. The Blue Dragon wanted to respect and cherish every life form, even that of flowers. He was talented with the art of recycling not only flowers in particular, he was good at recycling almost everything and it even looked stunning and innovative after he finished. 

He even taught others his ways, and it was a clever method for some people to gain money with it. Jeongin was very proud of his ideas of recycling things, though his family was it as well. They adored the bright head who had been blessing them since a young age with his ideas. 

So now he enjoyed his food inside his bathtub, an even better way than going through dressing up and behaving with court manners within the company of others. The small omega wasn't sad anymore. Satisfied after he finished his meal and even washed up he went outside the bath room. Though the food had made him sleepy, he refused to go that early to bed. Thinking about what to do next, maybe 'recycling' some of Woojin's clothes, his gaze fell upon the door. 

A small white paper had been shoved under his door, perhaps while he was bathing. Jeongin was happy that he had closed the room prior with the key to it. 

Pacing up and down his room, nibbling on his bottom lip, a frown was on his face. He was unsure if he should take the note and see what would be in there. Naturally he was very curious, but he was afraid his curiosity might lead him again into trouble and making his brother to worry about him. 

Jeongin squinted his eyes. It was sure that dumb alpha who loved to get him into trouble. He sighed and went to look at the note. 

As he thought, it was a message regarding a meetup in front of the maze again. However, something nagged at him. Pondering what it was, he stared at the letters. Finally, a thought crossed his mind. With trembling hands he went to fish the other note he still had from Hyunjin. After comparing the two notes, the omega was sure about it, the new one wasn't from the alpha. It was from someone else, and his curiosity and sense for adventure were overshadowing Jeongin's rational thinking once more. 

As he stood on the chariot with the two coffins attached to it, Jisung was astonished. Applelover wasn't a horse, it was lighting itself. 

Even the time the shortcut of the route he took with Nightwind, his fast horse, was being reduced with the tempo that little devil. Furthermore she dragged with her in total five people which were on that chariot. 

“Are you missing Changbin that much?”

The horse's ears twitched upon hearing the prince's name and Jisung even cursed. 

“Damn girl! Thanks to you being that biased we will be back at home within the next one to two hours. Then you can reunite with Changbin.”

The Commander could swear Applelover was even running faster than before, as if a new wave of motivation had struck through her.

The night breath was refreshing and Minho roamed with no particular direction through the palace's garden. Thoughts were tormenting him and he wished to settle down his mind as to see through the muddiness of his emotions which path to retake.

Love wasn't a sentiment he was feeling for the Emperor, nor had he ever felt it before. The Purple Dragon was aware of his good looks. His appearance had opened him many doors in the past. Some of which he wasn't proud of, but were simply needed. All traces of his family's background had been erased. He knew he was a kind of impostor. Someone who played the role of the rich, bored, sophisticated aristocrat since a young age very well. Minho didn't care if people were belittling him and if they were laughing behind perfumed hands. He was the one who enjoyed the most the look of their faces after they realized his own perfumed hands were a mere illusion of scent, trying to sweeten a stench unbearable to them. 

Delighted one step after the other, he reached his destination. Unconsciously Hyunjin fixed his clothes, though they were perfectly fine, and cleared his throat before he softly knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?”

“It's me.”

A smile plastered on the alphas face, while his gaze went through the various desserts he had on the plate he carried in his right hand. 

“Why are you here? Go away.”

“Now that's not nice. I came extra to bring you something.”

“I don't want it. You will get me into trouble again.”

“Are you sure? It's just dessert.”

“I have already eaten, thank you very much Hyunjin. As if you could bribe me with sweets, like a small five-year-old child.”

Annoyed as he wasn't used to have someone speaking to him like that, or even someone who was not the slightest overjoyed to have the opportunity to spent time with him, the alpha's moof dropped rapidly. 

“Fine, suit yourself.”

The Red Dragon wanted to keep at least the dignity he had left and was ready to walk away. 

“Wait! What kind of desserts did you bring?”

Alone the genuinely curious chirping from the omega was making Hyunjin laugh. Still, he wanted to play a bit around, as Jeongin hadn't been nice to him before, so he didn't answer.

“Hyunjin? I asked what desserts you had brought with you?”

“....”

“Hyunjin? How can you be that butt hurt? I bet it's some alpha pride thing you are going through right now. Hyunjin?”

The Red Dragon was shaking with laughter as he muffled down the sounds of them with his spare left hand over his mouth, upon hearing the growing stressed tone of the little rascal. 

Noises of footsteps, a key being turned around and Jeongin's stressed outburst, before the door had been opened.

“I can't believe it! Hyunjin you-”

The lively face of the omega was slightly red and his foxy eyes were piercing the alpha in front of him with surprise, but soon were filled with judgment.

Hyunjin smirked, pleased at the smaller one's reaction which infuriated Jeongin even more.

“Thank you for the sweets, bye.”

After snatching the plate from Hyunjin's right hand, the Blue Dragon was ready to close the door. Too bad for him that the other prince's reflexes were too well trained and his right foot was already inside the door step. 

“Wait.”

“What now?”

“Let me in.”

“No!”

“Why not? Are you doing something important?”

“It's not your concern, now leave.”

“I will tell your brother you tried to sneak out.”

“What? That's a lie!”

This time Hyunjin was laughing out loud. It had been a mere empty threat. He never would do something like that out of the blue.  
But after seeing an odd anxious expression of seriousness on the cute face of the omega, he searched the room behind him with his eyes. 

His gaze moved to the open balcony door and asked himself if that was a white thick rope attached to the balcony? Hyunjin couldn't see it quite well, so he changed his glance and fixed the prince in front of him.

“Why are you fully dressed?”

“Non of your business.”

“You really tried to sneak out.”

“No?”

“Stop lying and let me in or I will really call Woojin.”

“You are such a bully, whatever. If my brother finds you here and kills you, I won't help you out.”

With a Humph Hyunjin went inside and closed the door behind them. 

“A rope made of bed sheets from the second floor? Jeongin are you out of your mind! You are reading too many books.”

“Leave me alone. It would have worked out if you didn't interfere.”

The small omega was sitting with a pout, annoyed on his sheets-less bed. 

Hyunjin loudly exhaled and approached him. 

“Why didn't you sneak outside the door?”

“Because maybe Woojin or Wonho would have seen me.”, the omega answered sheepishly. 

“Well you could have told me and I would have helped you. Please don't do such things again, you might hurt yourself.”

Since his stay inside the Emperor's castle, Hyunjin learned that whatever Jeongin said or did, he just couldn't stay mad at him at all. And he was aware the omega had that charm over everyone, that's why he was a handful to deal with. 

“I pity your future husband.”

No instant reply, only furious stares intended to kill Hyunjin and a spreading red over his face due to Jeongin's embarrassment, before he spat out.

"What do you know? Maybe I will have a wife or I stay alone. Better than some self-centered, generic alpha." 

“Okay ... Why don't you tell me why you wanted to sneak out?”

“I don't want to. It goes over your head.”

The Red Dragon closed his eyes while pressing his lips together. Jeongin was testing his patience. He shortly took a few breaths before he tried again with a calmer voice.

“You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. You can tell your brother if you feel more comfortable.”

“Are you threatening me again?”

“No! I think it might be better to have someone to help you with whatever you wanted to do, than going alone. Even this palace isn't a safe place. Who knows what kind of people are hiding amongst us.”

“That's what I thought! Therefore I wanted to investigate the shady one who passed me earlier a note.”

The younger one told him in a conspiracy tone, which led to ring all the alarms inside Hyunjin's body. 

“Jeongin, which note?”

Footsteps near the door disturbed their conversation.

Both of them had a surprised look and exchanged a glance. 

Jeongin was about to ask if Hyunjin had locked behind him with the key, when suddenly they heard the creak of the wooden door being opened. 

“Thank you Woojin, this had been such a relaxing time.”

Without a reply, his kind smile and big hands whipped the traces of tears on the Emperor's face. 

Heat was rushed through Felix head, he felt embarrassed but was happy Woojin didn't ask him questions and remained silent. They walked hand in hand back to the palace as the blond became fond in holding hands with the Blue Dragon. 

They reached the palace's main entrance and paused before entering.

“Let's part here, I promised Seungmin to join me with the delivery of Chris' dinner.”

“Then sleep well Your Majesty.”

Woojin bent slightly forward and carefully moved the blond's bangs before he softly placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Felix started to giggle. He felt like a child or a well protected little brother and enjoyed the treatment a lot.

“Two carts?”

“Yes, one is for Changbin.”

“Right, he also went into seclusion.”

Both of them were following the servants, who pushed the two carts with cold food forward. 

“But guess what Seungmin? They won't get any dessert.”

“Wonderful!”

“Though my personal doctor had examined the both of them earlier, I still have packed some ice to bring it to them.”

“Ah, so it was an order of yours! Earlier, as I waited for you to come back, I had asked a servant for some ice to deliver it to Chris and Changbin. Your servant told me it was already taken care of.”

“True, they had a batch of ice earlier to ease their swallow faces but I also let them pack new ones to bring them with us.”

“That's great, though they deserve to be punished more.”

“Yes and therefore you will get Chris' favorite shirt.”

Both of them laughed out. 

“But wait, shouldn't we take something from Changbin as well?”

“True, might be fairer that way. But there are his things, so this might go a bit too far.”

“Not if you ask nicely for it. I mean, isn't he as well here to win over your heart? His process isn't going well, if I may comment on that.”

“You are right. I deducted him so many points that he even is within the minus range.”

“See. Wait, you are giving out points? How much do I have?”

Only a mysterious and rather playful smile answered Seungmin's question.

Before he could press on, they had reached Chris' room. 

After a series of determinate knocks, some time passed, as well some swearing from within the room before Chan opened his door.

He looked bad. His face was swollen to half its size, was full of bruises and small open wounds and a closed swollen red-purplish right eye greeted them. 

“Hello sunshine, did you sleep well?”

Seungmin's melodic voice and his exaggerated happy angelic face were pissing the alpha already off. The taunting he went earlier through was still vivid inside his mind. 

“How are you? We brought you dinner.”

Felix genuine concern inside his deep voice and his small sad smile were banning all his negative thoughts away. 

“I am fine, nothing serious than a few bruises.”

“Good for you, now let us in.” 

Seungmin took the cart from the servant and forced Chris to move back and let them it.

“We brought you some ice as well.”

The blond smiled at his cousin. He felt so bad his handsome face looked black and blue. 

The Green Dragon on the other hand was searching through Chris' room. His good manners hindered him to touch something with his hands, though what he was looking for was anyway big enough for him to spot right away. He stretched slightly his upper body and head to his right as to see if there was someone on the Golden Dragon's balcony, without luck though. 

Next he saw the bathroom door a bit open, and he tried to get near to it, perhaps to kick it accidentally with his foot as to take a better look inside. The Green Dragon was as discreet as possible.

“Seungmin can I help you?”

“No, I am good thank you.”

Still, Chan wasn't believing him at all. He was snooping around his bedchamber as if he was searching for something particular. 

“Right! Chris, us two made a bet on your fight. I was cheering for you, sadly no one of you had truly won the fight. So I promised Seungmin your favorite shirt, I will take it now.”

The doors of his wardrobe were being opened and Felix fished with ease his cousins favorite white shirt before the alpha could realize what had happened. 

“Excuse me? Lix are you joking?”

“No. And don't remind me of your dumb behavior earlier. I am still disappointed in you, Chris. And I also want to talk with you tomorrow about the whole incident. Your favorite shirt is the least important thing here.”

“It is still mine though?”

“Want to talk now about the secrets you kept?”

“Just take the shirt. We will talk tomorrow. By the way, the triad brought us a present. He is currently in one of the cells.”

“Good girls. They always manage to do their job neatly. Leave the interrogation for tomorrow as well. Jisung might be back by then. I am sure Ban Jeong-Hun will be delighted to see his most favorite person greeting him.”

Chris' snorted only in agreement. However, he immediately got reminded even if talking was okay, moving to many of his muscles wasn't and sadly snorting seemed to cause enough of pain. 

“Are you sure you are good?”

“Yes don't worry.”

“I will leave, take enough rest. Seungmin are you coming?”

“Yes sure, thank you for the shirt.”

Seungmin satisfied winked at Chris, but before he left, he turned around. 

“The ice is on the bottom layer of the cart. We don't want that handsome face of yours to look like a crushed pancake anymore. Oh and ...”

Chris coughed hard as he was taken by surprise. How could that little devil be that daring as soon as they were alone? Horrified, he watched as the Green Dragon's gaze went to his own private parts and he continued his sentence with a small malicious smile on his angelic face, “ … take care of little Chris as well, he took quite some damage.”

Seungmin tried his best to hold back his laughter. His comment was pure evil and Chris face was getting dark. 

“If you want to know it that badly...”

“Don't! Too much information Chris, that's gross!” 

Disgusted, he turned around and left. 

As if! Kim Seungmin was a perfect mannered angel? He wasn't living at all to his reputation. The Green Dragon was the devil himself and loved to bless him on way too many occasions with his taunts.  
The ones with the cutest faces are the most dangerous ones. Chris ended his thoughts about Seungmin as he took the package of ice from the cart to ease his pain.

“How are you?”

Some moments passed before he answered.

“I am fine.”

“You don't look fine at all.”

Changbin was finally turning around to watch the Emperor neatly positioning the food he had brought on the cheery wooden table of his room. 

“You seem to enjoy staring outside your balcony.”, Felix continued.

“It helps me think and sometimes I witness interesting things.”

“You do? Come and have dinner. I am sorry it isn't warm anymore.”

Changbin's intense stare made him feel a bit uncomfortable, and he sensed his cheek burning.

“Is something wrong?”, the blond asked.

The Black Dragon didn't answer or moved at all. The same undefined stare and a face with no expression at all remained for a few more heartbeats before he moved towards the omega. 

The alpha's face looked similarly bad to the one his cousin had. Bruises and open wounds, as well both of his cheeks were swollen, and he had a slightly split open bottom lip with an open wound on the right side of the corner of his mouth. Though his eyes weren't hurt at all.  
Still, how Changbin could manage to stare at him in such an intense manner with that face was a mystery to Felix. 

“You are not fine at all. It will be hard for you to eat with that mouth of yours. Come.”

With delicate touches, he pushed the alpha towards the direction of the bed and made him sit on the edge. While the blond moved back to the tea cart to take the package of ice and return to sit next to him, the Black Dragon didn't move his eyes away from the Emperor.

Again a tender contact of Lix right index- and middle finger to move Changbin's chin a bit up before he gently pressed the ice on the corner of his mouth. 

Felix concentrated and stared at Changbin's face as he tried not to miss any grimace of pain the alpha might do, to get an indicator if he used to much pressure. 

“Perhaps eating won't work tonight. I am sorry it is my fault. I should have stopped the both of you earlier.”

Changbin placed his right hand over Felix left one with the ice batch while he still managed to burn the blond's skin with his gaze and the touch multiplied that sense. Even if he cursed himself, the Emperor diverted his eyes as he couldn't withstand those dark intense ones of the prince. 

“Don't blame yourself. It was our own fault and desire to fight.”

The Emperor looked back up, “That is true. Both of you behaved horrible.” 

He was about to withdraw his hand, to let Changbin nurse his wound by himself. However, the Black Dragon had other plans as he was holding onto the hand of the blond. 

There was no force to it, or it didn't scare or forced him at all. The way the alpha was holding onto him was a light touch, like he wanted to say something before Felix would leave. It was nonverbal but the way it was physically executed, the blond had immediately the idea what was going on. So he waited and looked at the Black Dragon in front of him. 

“Thank you for the ice and the help, even if he couldn't find anything.”

“No problem. I already have planned to talk to Chris tomorrow and we can also look further into my mother's archives.”

“Thank you. It was a pity we got interrupted.”

“Yes, but we will find a track soon.”

“No I don't mean that.”

Lix sensed the hand which had remained over his retreating, and he had to admit he missed the warmth immediately. Perhaps it was due to the fact he was holding the ice batch inside his hand or because he enjoyed the other's hand on his. 

And he understood what Changbin meant, that's why his heart started to beat again like crazy. Instead of a remark, he only dropped his chin a bit for his bottom lip to peel itself softly from his upper one, while his whole skin tingled. Perhaps he was holding his breath. He wasn't sure anymore as he couldn't form any particular thought and was absorbed completely by the moment he was in. 

“I like it that we got another chance.”

While saying his words in his raspy deep voice which were merely little arrows whispered to shoot at Felix's sanity, Changbin moved his upper body in an almost unnoticed slow pace towards the blond. He as well was completely within the moment. The surrounding blurred around him and all his senses intensified. The prince observed every slight movement of the blond. Though none of them really moved a lot or changed their facial expression. It was insane as Changbin himself was aware he might look like a ripped apple fallen from a tree with all the bruises on him, but he had again the same drive of energy he had in the study room earlier that day. He didn't want to think further, because he knew he would been captured in doubts and insecurities, as he still didn't trust Felix or anyone inside the palace. But those thoughts remained at the balcony where he had stood earlier, because currently his willpower was focused only on the moment, the omega before him and the whirlpool of sensations he went through. 

“Again, it is your choice.”

Further whispers, getting closer. 

“You lost your mind. You should take care of your wounds.”

However, Felix had absolutely no intention to move away. 

That deep voice combined with a quieter tone was luring Changbin even closer.  
Yes, he had lost his mind and Lix unique voice had cut the last string of his sanity.

Perhaps only a normal grown apple could fit in the remaining distance, which was left between them.  
Changbin was tempted to start to count every freckle on the Emperor's face. His gaze shifted from the full lips to the stars dotted on the small face up to his eyes again. For him, Felix had the most stunning and fascinating eyes. The way they were shaped was mesmerizing as well the color. What topped everything were at that moment the small drops of gold within his iris, as if Felix eyes started to glow. 

“Don't worry, I am fine. Last chance.”

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few more heartbeats and as the Black Dragon didn't get any response, he moved carefully his right hand to the omega's nape without holding him in a tight grip. His thumb was resting on the outline of Felix's chin and with the uttermost tenderness Changbin caressed his skin in a back-and-forth movement with his thumb.

Still no reaction, no answer, not a single twitch. 

Finally Binnie closed the gap between them and pressed softly his lips on Lix's.  
He remained there without moving, his heart drumming up to his ears as he watched with anxiety if the blond was scared or wanted to back down. A smile and a small chuckle came from Changbin as he saw Felix who closed his eyes as if he was anticipating more.  
His grip was getting a bit firmer on the Emperor's nape without force or real pressure and the prince put even more weight onto his left arm which supported him on the bed.

In a slow and soft demeanor, he moved his lips and patiently waited for Felix to follow him. Though he didn't have to wait long as the Emperor moved within a few heartbeats in sync with Changbin. No one of them really dominated the kiss, as they playfully explored each other's lips. It was similar to a modern dance between two people. They were going along with the other's flow, adapting their movements and by touch contact giving their partner a direction to pursue before changing to also follow the path their partner gave them in return. 

Felix and Changbin matched perfectly, as none of them had the desire to dominate or overrun the other one. They enjoyed the give and take variety of the kiss. Thus their movement were fast in sync, playful and also heated as they switched different tempi without to get too sloppy. 

The blond was in a trance and between kisses he slowly opened his eyes for a bit again, like a sleepy person who only opens their eyes slightly to see if they really are in bed before continuing to sleep again. 

He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or the curtain of the moments pleasure or even due to his half-opened eyes, but Felix witnessed the tattoo of the dragon moving on Changbin's skin and he sensed a new heat flushing through his body before he gave himself completely in, anew into the kiss, and closed his eyes. 

A movement caught his attention while he roamed near the maze. Agile like a Siberian tiger, Minho shifted his path towards the labyrinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will remain smut free, I don't write sexual stories - which sex is totally fine and natural, but I cringe a lot at the idea of writing it. Especially if its about Skz or any existing person, I dunno I personally feel uncomfy even if its pure fiction. That's being said, it is really possible to kiss with a bruised lip or slightly split one. It's just a hardcore ™️ next level shit and I wouldn't recommend it. As well not opening rooms because of sweets or trying to climb down from the second floor with a rope of bed-sheets. Also I don't like flowers it's true, but there are many people who do and it has nothing to do with gender - or at least that's what I can say from my point of view and it fascinates me to see people doing creative stuff with dried up flowers. And lastly Chris and Changbin aren't looking like really bad beaten up and it is possible to speak with a bruised face - I am not a hooligan, I swear - I speak from non-fights experiences. People bruise themselves by only walking or sleeping - I am people.
> 
> Bye, until hopefully soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Smol cheat sheet for the titles/names I use in this fanfiction and the characters:  
> (will be updated with each new appearance of a character)
> 
> Seo Changbin: prince, His Highness, Black Dragon, alpha  
> Lee Felix: the Emperor, His Majesty, Golden Dragon, the blond, Lix, omega, Royal Nephew (his aunt and uncle though only call him like that)  
> Han Jisung: supreme (troop) commander, White Dragon, beta, Jiji, defense minister, deputy prime minister  
> Bang Chan: Golden Dragon, His Highness, alpha, Chris, prime minister, financial minister, 'Crazy Bang'  
> Kim Woojin: prince, His Highness, Blue Dragon, alpha  
> Lee Minho: prince, His Highness, Purple Dragon, alpha  
> Kim Seungmin: prince, His Highness, Green Dragon, alpha  
> Hwang Hyunjin: prince, His Highness, Red Dragon, alpha  
> Yang Jeongin: prince, His Highness, Blue Dragon, omega ( Woojin and Jeongin are brothers)  
> (Lee Hoseok) Shin Wonho : prince, His Highness, Pink Dragon, alpha  
> (Ahn Hye-jin) Seo Hwasa: (only mentioned) Changbin's sister, princess, Her Highness, Black Dragon, alpha  
> (BTS Park Jimin) Park Jimin : (only short appearance and mentioned) cousin of Felix and Chris, His Highness, Golden Dragon, omega, culture minister, happily married to … (insert your favorite Jimin ship here I wont mention the hubby)  
> Park-Lee Jae-Hwa: Jimin's mom, Felix's and Chris' aunt, Her Highness, Golden Dragon, princess, omega, (self-proclaimed) Royal Aunt, foreign minister  
> Park-Lee Dae-Seong: Jimin's dad, Felix's and Chris' uncle, His Highness, Golden Dragon, alpha, (self-proclaimed) Royal Uncle, justice minister  
> Ban Jeong-Hun: commerce minister, omega, Golden Dragon  
> Lee Mi-Gyeong: former Empress, was assassinated, Felix mother, Golden Dragon, omega  
> Choi Eun-Young: alpha, Black Dragon noble, daughter of the prime minster of the Black Dragon's kingdom, friend of the Black Dragon royals  
> Seo Han-eul: omega, prince, Black Dragon, half brother of Changbin and Hwasa, born from a foreign Concubine  
> Seo Ahnjong: alpha, Black Dragon king, father of Changbin, Hwasa and Han-eul  
> Gan Byeol: beta  
> Hwang Yeji: alpha, princess, Red Dragon  
> Shin Ryujin: alpha, princess, Pink Dragon  
> Lee Chaeryeong: noble omega, member of Jisung's special force 'the triad'  
> Choi (Jisu) Lia: noble omega, member of Jisung's special force 'the triad'  
> Shin Yuna: noble omega, member of Jisung's special force 'the triad'


End file.
